Here in Paradise With You
by SakuraMota
Summary: After an emotional proposal, Corrin and Owain head home to break the news about their intentions to marry. Little do they know that the two royal families intend to send them on the honeymoon of a lifetime. Sequel to "Aching Blood, Trembling Heart."
1. Prologue

**Note:** Welcome to my sin bin! =w= Confession: I am in my 30s and have never written smut before in my life. So this fic is my, "immersion therapy." I'm incapable of writing porn without fluff, though, so bring your feels.

Also, the title is based on Odin's flower gift line in Fates:

"You're back! Let's imagine these flowers bloom only in paradise-here with you."

FF.N specific note: This story should probably be rated MA, tbh. I'm submitting it for now, but if I get asked to take it down, you can still find it over on AO3.

* * *

 _Here in Paradise With You_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Prologue

 _Aching Heart, Trembling Hands_

Owain couldn't help but grin when he caught Corrin staring yet again at the engagement ring on her hand. The look of joy on her face was so incredibly cute that it made his heart leap every time. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure his heart had slowed below a rapturous pace since they had left the mountains to return back to camp. He had been so nervous on the way there that he had babbled the entire trip, though as usual, Corrin didn't seem to mind. The proposal had been successful, though, and she had even returned his gesture with a ring for him as well. His left hand was in Corrin's right, but he could still feel the metal brushing against his fingers, and it made his heart take another jump.

When the gates of camp came into view, Corrin turned to him. "What time is it now?" she asked.

Owain retrieved his pocket watch and glanced at it. "Quarter past eleven," he said, stowing the watch. "Still too early to head to the mess hall, I guess."

Corrin hummed in agreement. "I guess we have some time to kill until our big announcement, then," she said, biting the inside of her lip.

"Nervous?" he asked, giving her a knowing glance. Corrin hid it pretty well, but he knew social things like this made her anxious; she hated being the center of attention, which was unfortunate for her, given her role as leader of the army. He suspected it was a side-effect of her isolation growing up, and for that reason, he had had no issue hiding their relationship for so long.

"Maybe a little," Corrin admitted, swallowing, her mouth an apprehensive line. "My siblings in Nohr always made a big deal about my birthday, so I can only imagine how they're going to react to my getting married. And I'll have Ryoma and the others, as well."

"Not to mention Silas, Felicia, and everyone else in the camp," said Owain. "I just have Laslow and Selena to harass me."

"Don't forget Jakob may try to kill you," Corrin said with a grin.

"I was avoiding that thought, but thank-you," Owain said, his expression deadpan.

Corrin burst into a fit of laughter, and Owain couldn't help but join in. They entered the camp hand-in-hand, waving at the guards as they passed. As they made their way back to the barracks, they greeted others along the way, sparing no more than a few pleasantries. Once they ascended the ramp and entered the hallway in the treehouse, they were alone again.

"Was there something you wanted to do before lunch?" he asked. "I was debating on getting a headstart on moving in, but I feel like I've dominated the decision-making for us today."

"I'm just looking forward to getting off my feet," Corrin said with a sigh. "We've been walking almost non-stop all morning."

"I told you to wear shoes," Owain said in a sing-song tone, a wide grin on his face.

Corrin smirked at him as she dug in her satchel for her room key. "I doubt shoes would've made much of a difference," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

They approached her bedroom door, and Owain released her hand so she could unlock it. "That's true, I suppose," he agreed.

Corrin put the key in the door, biting her lip, and her heart drummed a bit faster as she tumbled the lock. He was saying something else, but she had momentarily tuned him out, her mind buzzing with one tantalizing thought. Honestly, she'd been thinking about it the whole way home, and now that they had the time and the privacy, she knew it was the perfect moment to strike.

"Still, I've a mind to take you on more adventures, so a proper pair of boots might be a good ide—a!"

Corrin grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him into the room, cutting off his thought, and the slam of his body as she pinned him, her mouth slotting over his, closed the door for them. Happily, he reciprocated to her advance, his arms circling her waist as she pressed into him, her hands clinging at his hair. As the kiss grew more heated, Corrin coaxing his tongue to meet hers, she ran a hand down his face and to the back of his neck, gripping him in place. Suddenly, she broke away, panting only for a moment before trailing kisses down his face and chin, until she moved his shirt collar aside to expose his left shoulder, which she gently bit into. Owain let out a gasp that fizzled into a pitiful moan as she nibbled and sucked at his skin. After a minute or two, she pulled away, satisfied with the mark's shade of purple.

She looked up at him, and the desperate, yearning look in his eyes made her own desire intensify. They kissed again, slow pecks that met briefly and then broke apart for a hungry stare, over and over again, until he put both hands on her face and pulled her in, parting her lips to invade her with his tongue. Her hand glided down his chest, and then her fingers dipped underneath his tunic and slid back up again, and he couldn't control the moan that escaped him as her fingers slipped up his abdominals, grazed his nipple, stroked along his collarbone, and then back down again in a teasing, tortuous circle.

Gods, this was happening. Owain struggled to find a complete thought, but each swish of her tongue against his banished them as they formed. He needed to get this under control, before this—oh _gods,_ the nipple again—ended up going too far. However, when he attempted to pry her off of his face, she resisted him with more force than he thought her capable, and the surprised groan in his throat was unstoppable. So he gave up for a while, because the kiss felt so incredible, because her hands on his—seven hells, why did he like the nipple touches so much—body made his palms itchy, desperate to touch her back, because the soft moans Corrin was making in return were so unbearably arousing that he could already feel his erection starting to build. When one of the sweeps of her hand slid down to the button on his trousers, his heart did a swan dive into his stomach. His hand flew to her wrist, gripping it tightly, which made her finally pull away to look at him.

"Uh, hi," said Owain, still holding her wrist. "Can we talk a second?"

The primal zeal in her eyes dissipated, replaced by startled concern. "Is something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head, her eyebrows anxious.

Swallowing, he shook his head, guilt stabbing him for the worried expression on her face. "No, uh, it's just...well…" His face had already been flushed from the activity, but it darkened now, his ears ringing from the upsurge of blood to his head. Taking a steadying breath, he clenched his jaw. "I-If this keeps up, we're going to end up...uh…"

"Is that a problem?" Corrin asked, frowning at him, an apprehensive tone in her voice.

"I, well, no, but it's...I mean...I-Is it not a problem for you?" He blinked at her, genuinely stunned speechless.

Sighing with a grin, Corrin leaned in and pecked his cheek. "Owain, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I didn't want to have sex with you," she said, petting his face.

Just hearing that word in her voice made his heart seize. This was real, this was happening, and it was really okay. "I...of course, I know that, I was just...making sure?" said Owain, the uncertainty plainly obvious in his voice.

Corrin dropped her hand to his shoulder, freeing her other from his grip to hold the opposite side. "To be honest, I actually thought we were going to the other night, after your nightmare, but…" She paused, biting her lip. "Well, it was for the best we didn't, anyway...Sorry," she blurted when she noticed his face fell at the memory, "I didn't mean to...ugh." She buried her face in his neck with a groan.

"It's okay, really," Owain said, pulling her face back with both hands. His thumb stroked her cheek, and he smiled. "So...You're sure? About now, I mean?"

Biting her lip, Corrin blushed and smiled at him. "Yes, I'm sure," she said.

Emboldened by her consent, Owain leaned in to kiss her, his thumbs brushing slowly against her cheeks. Pulling away, he grinned. "All right, then. First things first."

To her surprise, Owain put his hands on her shoulders to gently move her aside, then he turned and paced over to the bookshelf. Blinking, Corrin followed him. "What are you doing?"

"You probably haven't noticed, but I've been slowly moving my collection of tomes onto your shelves," he said as his fingers traced over the spines. He grinned. "I told myself it was for convenience, but really, I was just making an excuse to move in."

Corrin put a hand on her hip and chuckled. "How sneaky of you," she said with a teasing grin.

"Ah, here it is," said Owain, selecting a book from the lineup. Turning to her, he opened the book and thumbed through the pages, a serious frown on his face.

"Here what is?" Corrin said, completely lost.

"Hold still," he said as he found the right page.

She didn't get to ask why, because he started muttering words she couldn't understand, and the hand he extended at her started to glow. His spellcasting finished quickly, and Corrin felt a cold rush cascade down her body from her head to her toes. Blinking, she looked at him, her mouth a blank line. "Owain...what did you just do?"

"I cast a hex on you," he said casually, closing the book with one hand and returning it to the shelf.

"...You what?" Corrin said in a neutral tone, too stunned to know what emotion to feel.

"Specifically, a hex that prevents any life from growing inside your body," he explained, rubbing at his neck.

Her jaw slackened. "You mean...it prevents me from…?"

He nodded at her, his frown uncomfortable. "I figured that was something we should discuss later with cooler heads, so when I came across this spell in my reading, I made a mental note to keep it on hand."

"How long does it last?" she asked, looking down at her body, wondering if the spell left any visible sign.

"A week, give or take a day," Owain said, scratching his head. He straightened and affected a more typical tone. "Actually, this hex was originally created to curse opposing nations so they couldn't bear heirs, but nowadays it's mostly used as birth control—"

"Owain," she said, grabbing his wrist.

"Yes, Corrin?"

"I really don't care about that right now," she said, pulling him toward the bed.

Swallowing, Owain nodded. "O-Of course."

Corrin fell back on the bed and scooted toward the headboard, her hands pulling him behind her. She all but dragged him into a liplock, and Owain settled himself on top of her as she leaned them back against the pillows. Encircling his neck with her arms, her legs came up on either side of him, and she hooked an ankle around his thigh, trapping him. This amused him—he wasn't going to run, after all—so to reward her earnesty, he grazed his hand down the curve of her body, grinning against her lips as she lost her breath to a moan. His hand trailed downward until his fingers gripped behind her thigh, and he positioned them both more properly. He could already feel his pants growing more uncomfortable, the bulge of his erection pressing against her body, and gods, did she enjoy that, judging by the sounds she made. For so long, he had purposely kept his hips away from her when their making out inevitably made him aroused, so allowing himself to fully relax into her was so exhilarating, so freeing. Corrin spread her legs slightly to give him more room, and he pushed against her again, both of them vocalizing.

Neither of them knew which one of them started it. Maybe it was Corrin, rocking up into him every time she shifted, or maybe it was Owain, rubbing his bulge across her just to hear her moan, but regardless, they were soon moving in tandem, Owain gripping her thighs to keep himself in place. The kissing ceased, save for small spurts of eager affection, replaced instead by the sound of their heavy breathing and thready, rhythmic groans. Corrin leaned her head back and closed her eyes, her lips parted and her eyebrows drawn up. He couldn't help but stare at the expression; she looked so into it, so turned on and sensual and absolutely gorgeous, and it made him want to give her more, to make that expression permanent. Lifting her hips a bit, he rolled into her with more fervor, the friction driving them both wild. Corrin looked up at him through lidded eyes, and holy Naga alive, it made her aroused expression a thousand times sexier.

"Owain...please…" she said, her voice high and desperate, and she tugged feebly at his pants.

He stopped for a moment, considering her. His hand raised to pet her face, and she turned into it, nipping his palm. Smiling, he leaned down and pecked her forehead. "I know, I want to, as well," he said, giving her an extra, slow roll of his hips, which made her gasp. "But...if I'm being completely honest, I know I'm not going to last very long, and that isn't fair to you."

"That's all right," Corrin said, shaking her head. Even having him inside her for a short trip would still feel incredible, and she needed it, so much that she was practically pulsing with anticipation.

"No it isn't," said Owain, pressing his forehead against hers. "I want this to be just as enjoyable for you, you know. So I thought that...well…" He paused, swallowing to find more courage. "I thought that even though I don't really have any idea of what to do, maybe you could...help me? To help you?" He blushed and buried his face in her shoulder, groaning. "I'm not sure if that makes sense…"

Corrin chuckled, her heart swelling with affection. "You're so adorable," she said, smooching the side of his head.

"I feel really dumb for having to ask," he grumbled into her shoulder.

Giggling, she peppered his head with kisses until he finally sat up to meet her again, his face scarlet. Kissing her seemed to calm his nerves, because slowly, he brought a hand up to mesh his fingers into her hair, his body relaxing against her. Once they were both feeling a bit braver, she rolled them both to the side and sat up to remove her leggings, smiling when he made a nervous remark. Tossing her clothing on the floor, she lay back again and drew him into a steadying kiss, partly for him, partly for herself. Gently, Corrin took his hand, withdrawing to look him in the eye. "Long, firm strokes, going up," she instructed, imitating the motion on the back of his hand. She kissed him again to hide her embarrassment, her cheeks burning against his. After a moment, she shifted on her back, Owain rolling into her on his side, and she guided his hand downward to her lap.

If he was at all uncertain of her enjoyment up to this point, he forgot all about it when his fingers brushed the damp fabric of her smallclothes. He shuddered, his cock twitching appreciatively at the discovery. Buoyed by this and the pressure of her lips against his, he did as she had advised, his fingers gliding along the moist cloth, over the outlines of her nethers. A soft moan against his lips told him he was doing something right, so he released her to smooch down her chin while he kept his rhythm going. Owain had never seen a woman this intimately in his life, let alone touched one, but for some reason, he didn't feel as nervous as he thought he would. Maybe it was because Corrin was making sounds he had never heard before, or how her legs kept squirming, or how her breathing grew rapider and shallower with each swipe of his fingers. Seeing her so obviously enjoying his touch made his heart pound faster, filling his chest with love and longing. The urgent need to please her consumed him, and maybe that was why he didn't hesitate to ask her for more.

"Would you like me to…?" he said, trailing off as his thumb dipped just slightly under her waistband.

"Oh gods, Owain, yes, _please_ ," she begged.

Chuckling in his throat, he grinned as he scooted upward and took her into his arms. Pecking the side of her forehead, he whispered, "Far be it from me to disappoint my goddess," as he slid his fingers into her undergarments.

The excitement he felt at the wetness of the outside of her clothing paled in comparison to the leap his heart made over the inside. Her slick, sticky heat, the feel of the folds of her labia, the brush of her hair against his palm...all of it shattered any hesitation left in him. Experimentally, he slipped a finger inside her, just to the second bend, and Corrin reacted almost violently, her back arching and breath hitching. With a grin, he smooched her forehead and retook his previous pace, making sure to dip inside her with each pass. Her moans grew deeper, and she pleaded and whispered his name, all while he gently cradled her against him, his fingers working furiously inside her underwear. One pass slid high into her crease, and his fingertip brushed against what felt like a small nub. Corrin gasped and leaned into him, swearing into a moan.

Huh. So that's where that is.

Corrin bit back another whimper as his hand kneaded intensely in her lap. He was a bit clumsy, and he lost her clit more than a few times, but the overall sensation of his fingers pressing inside her, sliding up and over the nub and back down in rapid succession was worth any stumbling on his part. Watching how his hand worked against the fabric was its own ecstasy, as well, and she lolled her head against him and whispered his name again. As the wet noises of his handiwork grew louder, she felt the familiar tingle in her feet, the boiling in her abdomen growing more intense.

"Ah...Owain...don't stop…" she panted, her toes curling as the sensation rose. He obeyed, and her pleasure built in waves, higher and higher, until finally she hit the apex and tipped over the edge. Arching her hips upward into his hand, her head went back as her climax took her, Owain graciously not slowing a whit as she cried out in rhythmic gasps, the crash of each descending surge rippling throughout her body. Pleasure turned into slight pain as she came off the high, and she gripped his wrist to stop him, her breath trembling as she struggled to regain herself. He withdrew his hand and kissed her forehead again, a hot compress against the sheen of sweat on her face.

"Good?" he asked, an almost imperceptible amount of anxiety in his voice.

Corrin turned to him, and with an inhale, she pounced him, her lips smothering his with a hard pressure. Pulling away, she looked him in the eye, and with a hungry edge, she demanded, "Strip. _Now._ "

Owain didn't have time to respond, because Corrin rucked his shirt up to his chin with such force that he couldn't resist a laugh. Assuring her he could undress himself, he fumbled with the button on his trousers as Corrin flung her dress over her head, and within seconds, they were both laid bare. He hardly had a moment to appreciate the sight of her naked body before she pulled him on top of her. Her fingers wrapped around his dick, causing him to yelp, but she silenced him with her lips and gently stroked her fingers along his length as she positioned her hips beneath him. With her other hand, she pressed against the small of his back, pushing him downward.

It took a bit of trial and error to get him inside her. They were both nervous and excited, and each failed attempt was met with a loving giggle as they brushed their lips together and tried again. Eventually, Corrin pressed the head of his cock inside, and they both sighed a little at the sensation. She raised up to meet him as he slowly pushed downward, and after a few repetitions, he was fully inside. And gods, what a feeling that was. They both basked in the moment, breathing heavily, the feeling of being physically connected washing over them.

Corrin put a hand on each of his shoulders, smiling up at him with lidded eyes, and he bent to kiss her with the first roll of his hips. Gradually, they found a good rhythm, Owain framing her hips with his hands as he thrust into her. The fit was snug but not at all unpleasant, and it came with a host of sensations that neither of them had ever experienced in their own personal exploration. Her warm, slick tightness all around him was foreign but maddeningly wonderful, and the friction of each thrust pushed him further and further into euphoria. Corrin's breathy, sporadic moans, the wet slap of their bodies, the sweat misting on his brow—it was all just too much.

Owain stopped sharply and bent into her, exhaling slowly in an almost whistling way. Wrapping his arms around her back, he squeezed her.

"You okay?" Corrin asked, petting the back of his head.

"Not ready to stop, but, as predicted, my body has other plans," he huffed in her ear.

Corrin giggled and nudged him so he would look her in the eye. "Owain, I'm your wife—it's not like we can't do this again. Maybe later today, even," she added with a wink.

Owain let out a combination chuckle and exhale. Snuggling back beside her ear, he squeezed her again and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He was right, of course. No sooner had they started moving again, he could feel the rumblings. He groaned softly in her ear, leaning his head against hers as her hand gripped his hair. Corrin grinded into him in time, and she felt so godsdamn _amazing_ , each ridge and bump of her insides sliding along his cock, driving him upward, until finally, with a grunt, he came, his mind fuzzing in a haze of pleasure as he spasmed against her. Corrin clung to him, whispering loving encouragement as her hips rocked them through his release.

With a stuttering exhale, Owain collapsed on her, showering kisses on any bit of her face he could find before finally claiming her lips. He brushed his tongue against her mouth, humming in satisfaction when she let him in and swirled hers against his. They lay in silence for a while, planting sloppy kisses on each other, before Owain shifted off her with a groan and snuggled into her shoulder on his side.

Unintentionally, they sighed in unison, and they both glanced at each other before a laugh overtook them. Rolling, Corrin cuddled into him, and he welcomed her into his arms. They lay quietly together, enjoying the skin contact, Owain lazily tracing his fingers up and down her side and occasionally smooching her forehead. She looked up at him, smiling, and he beamed back at her before tilting her chin up to kiss her.

A thought occurred to him, and he chuckled as they broke apart. "You certainly found a way to kill time," he said, raising an eyebrow with a devilish smirk.

Corrin lost herself in a laugh, pressing her forehead against his as it overtook her to tears. "I-Is that a complaint?" she said, still shaking.

"No no," said Owain in a casual tone, "by all means, we can kill time like this any time you wish."

She grinned at him. "Likewise, any time _you_ wish," she said, petting his face. "Killing time with you is fun." They kissed again, Corrin's hand weaving into his hair, and when they pulled apart, she sighed. "Though it does have one downside."

"Oh?" he asked, frowning quizzically at her.

"Between this and all the walking, I _really_ want to take a nap," she whined, leaning her head into the pillows.

Owain laughed this time, long and loud, and Corrin's lips curled at the sound. "We could always skip lunch," he suggested.

"No, I'd rather get the fanfare over with," Corrin sighed. "Besides," she added with a shy smile, "I'm actually kind of excited to announce you're my husband."

Owain grinned and tangled his fingers in her hair before pressing his forehead against hers. "A title I am honored to bear," he said. "You've proven once again how unworthy I am to keep you by my side."

Corrin raised an eyebrow at him. "The sex was that good, huh?"

A hand snaked along her ribs, and she yelped and squirmed as he tickled her mercilessly until she removed a pillow from beneath her head and socked him with it, both of them laughing. "C-Come on, we need to get dressed," she said, sitting up.

His eyes followed her movement, and he grinned. "But I was hoping to bask in your disrobed loveliness a while longer." He got his pants thrown in his face for the comment, and he laughed again.

"Bask later, I'm starving," Corrin said, already pulling her underwear on her body.

* * *

The announcement of their engagement was met with as much enthusiasm as she expected. Ryoma and Xander insisted on co-presiding a small ceremony right there in the mess hall, and they would not concede to her vehement refusal. Congratulations poured in from every side, and a feast for the evening was proposed. No one would listen to Corrin's insistence that none of this was necessary, so she sighed and let it happen, comforted only by the reassuring squeeze Odin gave her hand. They spent the remainder of the day moving things from his room to hers, though in the end, his clothing remained there; she needed to make more room in her dresser to accommodate him, or else they needed to move his dresser entirely, which they both decided they were just too exhausted to do. Selena came by to observe the move, leaning in the doorway of the room and chatting merrily with Corrin. When Odin sarcastically remarked that she should help out, she told him not to talk to his, "big sister," that way, and Corrin lost herself in a fit of giggles.

When dinnertime arrived, Selena and Laslow insisted they all share a table, Laslow commenting that he needed to share embarrassing childhood stories with his new, "sister-in-law." This quickly devolved into a squabble as Odin countered with his own anecdotes about Laslow, Corrin grinning the entire time over her husband's, "family." Dinner itself was far grander than their typical meals, and Camilla insisted they dip into the alcohol stores to celebrate. She, of course, heaped affection on both of them, as did the rest of her siblings in their own way. By the end of the night, Corrin wasn't sure if it was the wine or all the well-wishing that made her feel so much warmth in her chest.

As she and Owain climbed in bed together that night, tangling into each other like always, Corrin sighed contentedly. "Today has honestly been the best day of my life," she said, nuzzling her nose against his.

Owain hummed and pecked her lips, his wine-blushed cheeks hot against hers. "I'm glad to hear it, beloved. I feel the same."

With another blissful sigh, Corrin snuggled into him. The exhaustion of the day and Owain's warm body against hers made her drift off with ease.

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

"Everyone understands their role, correct?" Xander said, glancing around the table. The mess hall was empty save for their small group, seated around a large circular table: Xander, Camilla, Selena, Laslow, Niles, Leo, Hinoka, and Ryoma. Everyone nodded, so he continued. "It's of the utmost importance that none of you draw suspicion. If Corrin catches wind of our plan, she'll violently protest."

"The poor dear is such a workhorse," Camilla said, sighing with a hand on her cheek. "Convincing her to take a vacation is borderline impossible."

Hinoka nodded in agreement. "I'll say. She's more stubborn than a wild pegasus."

"Which is why the plan needs to be executed swiftly and silently," said Ryoma, nodding.

"Odin's an obnoxiously early riser, so you'll have to go first thing in the morning if you want to catch him off guard," Leo said, turning to Laslow and Niles.

Niles grinned, folding his arms. "Disturbing a pair of newlyweds that early might result in an eyeful, milord."

Leo's palm met his face as the rest of the table reacted in various forms of embarrassment to the comment, save for Camilla, who giggled, and Selena, who rolled her eyes.

Laslow sighed, his elbow on the table and his face in his hand. "It's not like I haven't seen more of Odin than I'd like, anyway," he said, grimacing.

"And Lady Camilla, Lady Hinoka, and I will be there to handle Lady Corrin," Selena said, folding her arms.

Xander nodded. "All right, then. If there are no further questions, you're all dismissed."


	2. Day 1: Part 1

_Here in Paradise With You_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Day 1: Part 1

 _Morning Intrusions_

Corrin mumbled faintly as she stirred. The dark room and the soft sounds of Owain's breathing beside her told her it was much too early to be awake, so she settled herself again with a sigh. Drowsily, she mulled over the previous day's events, her lips curling. She was officially married, to the man she adored, and the celebration hadn't been as overwhelming as she thought it would be. Most of all, her first time with Owain had been even greater than she had anticipated. It hadn't been perfect, sure, but it had been theirs. Loving and clumsy and beautiful, just like the man sleeping beside her. Smiling, she leaned in and just barely brushed her lips against his cheek.

Even the delicate touch was enough to awaken him, and his head jolted up as he muttered incoherently. "Are we being invaded?" he said with sleep-tinged urgency.

Corrin smiled and petted his face. "No, dear, we're fine," she said. "Go back to sleep."

He vaguely muttered something about spiders and nuzzled against her, pecking her lips. "You okay?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

Corrin hummed an affirmative and traced along the shell of his ear. "Yes, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Time is it?" Owain yawned, rolling and grabbing the clock on the table. He brought it close to his face and squinted at it in the pre-dawn glow of the room. Sighing, he replaced the clock and pulled the blankets around their faces again.

"Too early even for you, I take it?" Corrin said with a grin, tucking her hand under his arm and curling it around his back.

Owain grunted and pulled her closer. Corrin let out a small gasp as something poked her in the abdomen, and he immediately recoiled his hips away. "Sorry. It's just because it's morning," he mumbled.

"It's fine," Corrin said, sliding her hand to his hip and tugging him forward. She scooted upward so his erection caught her between her thighs, and they both shivered a little. "I like mornings," she said wryly, raising her leg and curling it around his pelvis to draw him in further.

Owain chuckled in his throat and pressed a hand on the small of her back. "Do you, now?" he said, kissing down her cheek to her lips. Hips started moving as the kiss grew heated, and Corrin's leg around him tightened as she moaned into his mouth. Cautiously, he dipped his fingers beneath her shirt, a question more than an invasion. A nod of her head as she tilted into the kiss answered, and her breath hitched before it melted into a soft groan when his fingers slid up and his palm cupped her breast. The bed beneath them creaked as he shifted for a better position, his hand working in circular motions beneath the fabric. Rutting against him, Corrin withdrew from the kiss just slightly as she moaned open-mouthed.

"I _really_ like mornings," she said, grinning against his lips as he chuckled.

"Perhaps I could persuade you to love them?" Owain said, removing his hand from her shirt to tug at her bed shorts.

"Hells yes, you can," Corrin said, hands flying to remove them. They abandoned their clothes at the foot of the bed in seconds, and Corrin reclined against the pillows as Owain scooted on his knees toward her. Spreading her knees apart, she shuddered as his hands parted her labia so he could slot into her. She raised her hips as he gently pressed deeper until she slid to the base. Hovering over her, he cupped her chin to pull her into a kiss with the first thrust, and he propped his hands on either side of her as they grinded out an even rhythm. Corrin's legs wrapped around his hips as he rocked into her, and she framed his shoulders and dug her fingernails in as her breath rasped in time with their movement.

"Gods…!" Corrin gasped after a particularly deep thrust. She clenched her thighs around him as he pushed her even further into the mattress, his cock gliding along her inside wall. The moist slapping noises of their bodies colliding, the ardent look in his eye as he gazed down on her, rippled shivers through her, and her fingers clenched on his shoulders. "Ah, Owain...ah... _ah_ …!" Unexpectedly, the surge of her orgasm crashed over her, her hips jerking off the bed as she moaned intensely and pulled him deep into her with her legs. Owain mercifully caught the hint and slowed to a gentler pace as she twitched beneath him. As the rush subsided, she drew down her legs on either side of him, and her hands relaxed on his shoulders as she panted heavily.

"Did...you just…?" Owain asked, gaping at her. Corrin nodded in response, her chest still heaving. "Oh my gods…!" he said, bending into her, his arms scooping her into a hug as she giggled breathily. "That's...You just... _Gods_ , that's really hot," he sputtered in her ear, and she laughed as he pressed a hard kiss against her cheek.

"So why'd you stop?" Corrin teased, grinning silkily at him when he sat up.

Chuckling, he grinned as well. "Please forgive me, my dearest goddess. I was merely in awe of your radiance."

Corrin smiled and pushed him into a seated position as she rose. Straddling him, she shivered a little as she lowered onto him. "I think it's your turn for radiance," she said playfully, lacing her fingers in his hair.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Owain grinned and leaned his forehead against hers. "I am at your mercy, goddess."

With a chuckle, Corrin raised her hips. Owain clung to her as she rode him, his breath catching with each fervent slide, and as she quickened her stride, he moaned, his forehead grinding into hers. The pressure bubbled in his abdomen, and his fingers raked against her lower back to frame her hips, his hands helping to lift her in time. He was close, so agonizingly close—

A forceful pounding on the door jolted them to a halt, and they looked across the room and then back at each other, both panting. Owain looked toward the window; dawn's light barely crested over the horizon, casting a dull gloom over the room. "Who in the hells would come this early?" he muttered, his eyebrows furrowing.

The visitor beat on the door again, calling loud enough for them to hear. "Come on, Odin, open up, I know you're awake."

"Is that Laslow?" Corrin whispered, her hands slowly falling from his hair to his shoulders.

"Ignore him, he'll go away," said Owain, leaning in to capture her lips. His tongue swirled into her mouth as she lifted, and they started rocking in time again, though they endeavored to keep the activity quiet. Just a moment more, that was all he needed. One more glorious minute inside his wife, her burning muscles clenching on his cock as he slicked into her. Again, he felt the tension growing in his groin, and he whimpered as loud as he dared in Corrin's mouth. Close. Close close close close _close_ —

Another bang on the door made them both jump, but Owain shook his head and continued to bounce her in his lap, his lips smothering hers.

A second voice, oily and taunting, spoke through the door. "You two _are_ aware that I'm a ridiculously skilled lockpick, right?"

The voice dumped ice water over his body, and Owain's fingers dug into Corrin's hips as he slowed her to a stop. Growling in annoyance, he sighed.

Corrin blinked. "Was that…?"

" _Niles_ ," Owain grumbled, as if the name were a distasteful slur.

Corrin turned to the door. "He...He wouldn't…"

"He would," Owain said with a sigh, tapping her hip so she would get up. He groused as he found his pants, taking a few slow, easing breaths to will his erection away enough before he hefted them up to his hips. Turning to Corrin, who had retreated below the blankets, he took a knee on the bed to peck her forehead. "To be continued _very_ shortly, beloved," he said with a small smile, stroking under her chin. Corrin kissed his nose, which made his grin widen, the two of them sharing a sympathetic gaze. Standing, he paced to the door.

Shirtless and irritated, Odin unlocked the door and opened it halfway, raising an annoyed eyebrow at Laslow and Niles, who beamed at him.

"Oof, such a nasty expression," Niles commented, folding his arms across his chest and turning his head to Laslow. "Clearly someone was preoccupied."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but considering he did the same to me the other night, my sympathy is about zero," Laslow said, a hand on his hip.

"I do regret bothering Lady Corrin, though," Niles said with a defeated shrug. "It isn't proper to leave a lady hanging like that."

Laslow hummed in agreement and nodded. "Nn, but it can't be helped, unfortunately," he sighed.

"By the way," Niles said, turning to Odin, "give my compliments to your wife on that one; it's very well done." He pointed at the hickey on Odin's right shoulder and grinned.

Laslow whistled as he strained his neck to look. " _Damn_ , she got you good," he said with an impressed grin. "Any others you care to share?"

Odin stood in the doorway, eyeing the pair of them with a deadpan expression. Without a word, he closed the door on them.

"Ah ah ah, partner," Niles said as his hand slammed against the door to keep it open. "I'm afraid our little early-morning sabotage is for official business." He paused as the door creaked open again. "Lord Leo needs to see you."

" _Now?_ " Odin said, an exasperated edge in his voice.

"Indeed," Niles said, nodding. "We were sent to fetch you."

Odin leaned his forehead against the door with a groan. Glancing to the side, he sighed; Corrin was already retrieving her clothes, smiling apologetically at him. "All right," he said, "give me a minute to get dressed—"

"Nope, I'm afraid we don't have time to wait," Laslow said, grabbing his arm and yanking him into the hallway, Niles taking hold of the other. "We'll leave Lady Corrin to you, ladies," he added, winking at Camilla, Hinoka, and Severa, who were standing just beyond the doorway's line of sight. They waved at the bewildered Odin, the three of them grinning in varied degrees of mischief. Odin stuttered a feeble protest, his head craning around to them as Niles and Laslow dragged him down the hallway and out of sight.

Corrin barely had a moment to slip her nightshirt over her head before Selena burst into the room, her hand banging on the door to open it, Hinoka and Camilla following behind her. Blinking at them, her jaw fell open, her voice lost somewhere deep inside her panicked stomach.

"All right, ladies, we're on a schedule," Hinoka said, her hands on her hips. "You know the drill."

"Right," Selena said with a nod as Camilla tittered beside her. They turned on a heel and stepped to the dresser.

"Wh...What's going on here?" Corrin said as she swiveled her legs out of the bed.

"Relax, Corrin, we've got this," Hinoka said with a reassuring smile as Camilla and Severa opened several drawers and rummaged through them.

Not relaxed or reassured, Corrin stood and paced toward Hinoka. "What's that supposed to mean?" she said, her eyebrows knitting anxiously.

"What do you think of this one, Selena?" Camilla said, holding one of Corrin's tunics across her chest.

"It's a little basic, but throw it in the stack anyway," Selena said after considering it for a second. "Ooohh!" she crowed as she found a patterned dress in the drawer. "Corrin, I am _so_ borrowing this when you get back!"

"Get back from _where?_ " Corrin demanded, and her head darted to Hinoka as she hissed a reproach at Selena.

"I told you, don't worry about it," Hinoka said, her hands up in a calming gesture.

"Corrin, darling," said Camilla, cutting off Corrin's retort, "where are your bathing suits?"

"In the top drawer on the left—wait, what?" said Corrin, snapping from a genuine response back to confusion.

"Jeez, Corrin, don't you have anything other than basic smallclothes?" Selena griped, digging in another drawer. "I almost feel bad for Odin."

"We'll definitely need to shop for something lacier later," Camilla agreed as she removed two bikinis from the drawer and added them to the pile of clothing beside them. "A lady should have at least one set that's nice to look at."

"What in the seven hells is going on here?" Corrin yelled, her face scarlet.

The three women glanced at her then turned to each other for a moment. "...So anyway, we should probably pack at least one formal outfit, don't you think?" Selena said, turning to Camilla.

"Oh, most definitely."

Corrin put her face in her hands and groaned loudly. Something was going on, but it was obvious none of them were going to tell her. An apprehensive knot twisted in her stomach, and she wondered if Owain was having just as much trouble as she was.

* * *

"It's about time," Leo said impatiently as he spotted Laslow and Niles' approach, Odin pinned between them. "Odin, open the door, won't you?"

Blinking, Odin realized they were standing outside his bedroom. "Uh, milord?"

"Don't question me, just do it," Leo said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid I left the key in Corrin's room, milord."

Sighing again, Leo turned. "Niles."

"On it," Niles said, releasing Odin's arm and digging in his side pouch for his lockpick.

"Honestly, I don't know why we didn't do this in the first place," Laslow sighed. "It would've saved us a lot of time."

"We're still on schedule," Leo said, glancing at his pocket watch. "Besides, I only condone breaking and entering when it's absolutely necessary."

"Aaaand, we're in," Niles said as the door clicked open.

"What exactly do we need in my room?" Odin asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No time to explain, just get in," Laslow said, putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him into the room behind Niles and Leo.

"Right then, help me out, Niles," Leo said as he paced over to the dresser. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can go back to bed."

"What's going on?" Odin asked, thoroughly lost, and he took a step toward them as Niles joined Leo.

"Nope, you stay here," Laslow said, clenching his grip on Odin's shoulders and pulling him back. "This'll go faster if you're not involved."

Odin leered at him. "If you didn't need me here, then why did you bother fetching me in the first place?"

"Ohhh, I'm _sorry_ , were you busy?" Laslow said, his eyebrows rising.

"That's really none of your business," Odin said, his frown deepening but his blush betraying him.

" _That's_ a yes," Niles jeered as he tossed another pair of trousers into the pile on top of the dresser. "My dear Odin, every man faces the dreaded coitus interruptus at some point in his life."

"I _really_ don't want to hear this!" Leo said with a groan, covering his ears with his hands.

"My apologies, Lord Leo, but really, I warned you this might happen," Niles said with a grin.

Clenching his jaw, Leo returned to his work. "Xander owes me big time for this," he muttered.

"I'll let him know of your discomfort, milord," Laslow said with a placating smile.

"Is anyone going to explain what it is we're doing, exactly?" Odin said as Leo and Niles continued to riffle through his dresser, occasionally adding items to their collection.

"No," the other three men said in unison, ignoring him.

"Just relax, it's nothing evil, I promise," Laslow assured him, shaking his shoulders slightly.

Odin sighed, resigning himself to their ambiguity. He closed his eyes and thought about Corrin, about their interrupted moment. Maybe if he kept his mouth shut and played along, he could get back to her before breakfast.

* * *

"Come along, dear, we're almost there," Camilla said as she dragged Corrin behind her. They had dressed her in a navy halter dress and sandals, unusually warm attire for the spring weather. Not a word of explanation was exchanged as they led her out of the camp.

Corrin sighed and trudged along with Camilla, Hinoka and Selena flanking them a few paces behind. She had no clue what it was they were up to, but they were obviously taking her on some sort of trip. A bag full of all the clothes they had selected, as well as a few other personal items they allowed Corrin to pack, like her toiletries and the book she and Owain had been reading, was slung over Hinoka's shoulder, and judging by how _much_ clothing the other women had crammed into the pack, they would obviously be gone for a while. As they approached a small cliff that overlooked the river and headed up the hill, the knot of anxiety in Corrin's stomach clenched: at the top, Xander, Ryoma, Azura, Takumi, Elise, and Sakura waited for them.

"Ah, good, you're here," Xander said as they approached, retrieving his watch and glancing at it. "We're cutting it close, but we should still be all right."

Corrin finally broke free from Camilla's grasp and rounded on him. "Xander, what the hells is going on?" she said, planting her hands on her hips.

"Calm down, Little Princess," Xander said with a chuckle. "I promise, once the others arrive, I'll explain everything."

"Others?" Corrin repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Big Sister!" Elise said as she bounced up to her. "Sakura and I packed you and Odin some breakfast!"

Only a few steps behind, Sakura handed a square basket to Corrin. "Th-There's muffins and breads and other things in there for you both," she said, smiling shyly. "Hopefully we p-packed enough."

"Might as well take this, too," Hinoka said as she slung the bag off her shoulders and onto Corrin's.

"I still don't…?" Corrin said, looking at each of them with a baffled expression.

"Sorry we're late!" a voice behind them called, and they all turned to see Laslow waving as he staggered up the hill, Leo a few paces behind him, Niles and Odin, still shirtless and in his pajama pants, bringing up the rear. Corrin noticed Niles also had a suspiciously large bag with him.

"They dragged you out of bed, too, eh?" Leo said to Takumi, who stood to the side of Xander and Ryoma, his arms folded.

"I was the only one who wasn't consulted for this little escapade," Takumi sighed, dropping his hands and shrugging. "Ryoma felt it was only fair I come see them off."

"I know we said the schedule was tight," Ryoma said, his eyebrows furrowing, "but honestly, you could have spared a moment to let the man dress." He nodded in Odin's direction and frowned at Leo.

"It's more fun this way," Niles and Laslow said simultaneously, grinning and folding their arms in an almost choreographed mirror image on either side of Odin, who grimaced.

"I'm afraid it will have to do," Xander said, glancing at his watch before pocketing it again. "Right, the two of you, come here," he said, pointing at Corrin and Odin.

Corrin glanced as Niles unceremoniously dropped the bag he'd been carrying in Odin's arms, and she and her husband paced forward to stand in front of Xander.

"First of all, you should know that this isn't some special punishment," Xander said, crossing his arms and grinning. "We've done the same for every married couple in the camp."

"Indeed," Ryoma said, nodding beside him. "Azura and I were actually the first to discover this little secret."

"Our first trip was admittedly by accident, though," Azura interjected with a glance at Ryoma.

He grinned at her. "True, but we took a proper trip there afterward, and we've sent everyone else along since then."

"Sent everyone _where?_ " Corrin said, frowning at the both of them.

A whorling sound answered her, and everyone turned as an Outrealm portal whirled into existence at the very apex of the cliffside.

"Right on time," Xander said, regarding his watch. He grinned and turned to Corrin. "This is why we've called you both here so early."

"For an Outrealm portal?" Corrin said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"A Deeprealm portal," Ryoma corrected as he and Xander flanked the couple and guided them both up the hill, the rest of the entourage following behind.

"A very unique Deeprealm portal," Xander said. "Like most Deeprealms, one hour here in the Astral Plane is equal to one day inside the Deeprealm. However, unlike the others, this portal only appears twice a day, on a twelve hour rotation at six in the morning and six in the evening. It remains accessible for three minutes, and then it vanishes until the next appointed time."

"Likewise, it appears at sunset every twelve days inside the Deeprealm, on a hilltop much like this one," Ryoma explained.

"So I take it you're all suggesting Odin and I take a vacation," Corrin said, eyeing them both with a frown.

"Oh, this is no suggestion; it's intimidation," Hinoka said behind them, which made them all turn.

"You work much too hard, dear," Camilla said in agreement. "You should go spend some time relaxing."

"And since it's in a Deeprealm, there's no worry about lost time," Leo said, folding his arms.

"After all, you're married now, for the gods' sake," Selena said, snorting with a grin. "Everyone deserves a honeymoon."

"Even workaholics like you, Sister," Takumi said, grinning.

Corrin gaped at them all, so touched and startled that she didn't know what to say. Beside her, Odin chuckled, a laugh that blossomed into a gut-injuring chortle. Wiping tears from his eyes, he beamed at her. "I think you've been outvoted, beloved," he said, reaching for her hand.

Sighing, Corrin smiled and took his hand. "It would seem so," she said.

"Right then," Xander said, turning to Ryoma, who nodded at him. "With that settled, there's really only one last thing to say."

"Oh?" Corrin asked, glancing at both of her eldest brothers as they turned her and Odin to face the portal.

"Enjoy your trip," Ryoma said with an earnest smile before he and Xander shoved them both.

Startled, Corrin and Odin toppled forward into the portal, disappearing within it just before it swirled into itself and vanished.

* * *

The thud of her body as Corrin met the ground blacked her out for a few seconds. Groaning, she sat up, holding her head. "Seriously?" she grumbled. She turned to Owain, who had landed beside her and was rubbing gingerly at his shoulder. "Was the shoving really necessary?"

"Probably to keep you from escaping," he said, ruffling his hair.

"I obviously wasn't going to!" she protested, frowning at him.

"That's also why they waited until just before the portal vanished, so we'd have no choice but to be trapped here," he sighed, climbing to his feet and dusting his pants.

Corrin accepted Owain's extended hand to stand as well. "I'm really sorry. My family is so pushy."

Owain chuckled and pulled her toward him, stroking her cheek with a hand. "It's all right. At least we won't have any more interruptions for a while," he said, a flirty grin on his lips.

Her frown melted into a coquettish smile. "I suppose that is a plus," she agreed, her fingers tracing along his collarbone.

"Shall we see where we've been sentenced?" he said, pecking her forehead.

Giggling, Corrin nodded and took his hand. They left their baggage in a pile and turned to the top of the cliff; Ryoma had been correct in his explanation, because the hilltop mirrored the one they had just left in the Astral Plane. As they reached the top, Corrin's breath caught, and Owain let out an impressed laugh.

Endless bright blue ocean blinked back at them in the early morning sunlight. A long stretch of white sand hugged along it, and a trail from the cliff lead through a small grouping of trees to a seaside town neighboring the beachline. Lush forest encircled the outer edge of the town, leading into a mountain range in the distance. A warm breeze, humid but not oppressively so, rushed across them as they stared over the cliff, Corrin's hair fluttering behind her.

"I've never seen an ocean as clear as that," Corrin said in awe, her fingers clenching in his.

"This actually reminds me of an Outrealm we visited once back in Ylisse," Owain said, grinning. "Not nearly as hot here, though."

Corrin smiled, a tinge of excitement in her expression. "You know, I've never actually been to a beach before," she said, turning to him.

"I figured you hadn't," said Owain, his grin broad. "I'm delighted to be the one to introduce you, beloved."

Corrin giggled and stepped toward him. "Maybe not in your pajamas, though," she said, winking at him.

"I'm not certain the other beach-goers would approve of me attending naked, Corrin."

"Owain!" she yelped, swatting at him as he laughed, his hands going up defensively. "Come on, let's go see about finding a place to stay," she said, abandoning him to return to their belongings.

Catching up to her, Owain curled his fingers into hers, still chuckling. "Lead the way, love."

Corrin grinned and squeezed his hand. Twelve days in a beach town with her newlywed husband, huh? Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad trip after all.

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

"Oh gods," Corrin gasped, turning to Owain, who was pulling a tunic over his head.

"Nn?" he hummed, his eyebrows frowning at her.

"I didn't remember to pack any money," Corrin said, her eyes wide and panicked. "Did you?" Judging by the way his face blanched, Corrin assessed he hadn't. "I am going to kill them all when we get back, I swear," she said, squatting and putting her head on her knees.

"Easy with the bloodlust, beloved," Owain said, crouching beside her. He stroked her arm so she'd look up at him. "We'll figure something out. Even if it means we have to camp the whole vacation."

Corrin whined in her throat and let her head fall on her knees again. "I _hate_ camping."

Chuckling, Owain sat cross legged in front of her and tugged her forward until she sat in his lap, cradled against his chest. "Don't think of it as camping, think of it as...sleeping under the stars with your dashing husband."

Corrin looked up at him, an eyebrow raised and her mouth a blank line. "You're trying, and you are gorgeous, but it's really not helping." Laughter overtook him, making her grin in spite of herself. "Let me check my bag, maybe I did pack some and just forgot in the rush this morning," she sighed, climbing out of his lap and dragging her bag over to her. Opening it, she found a small scroll tied to a large leather pouch on top of everything else packed inside. She frowned, untying the note.

 _Dear Corrin and Odin,_

 _I hope that you'll accept this as our wedding gift to you both. We asked everyone in camp to pitch in a little, so don't you worry about stretching anyone too thin._

 _Have fun, darlings!_

 _Camilla_

Corrin blinked, handing the note to Owain, who had joined at her elbow. Digging in her bag, she opened the satchel, and her jaw fell open. "...I'm still going to kill them all when we get back."


	3. Day 1: Part 2

**Note:** Fates references showers in supports, so that means running water, imo. So pardon that creative liberty, I guess.

* * *

 _Here in Paradise With You_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Day 1: Part 2

 _Rewarded Impatience_

The lock clicked, and Owain opened the door, allowing Corrin to enter the room ahead of him. Shrugging her bag on the floor, she paced a few steps, glancing around the room that would be their home for the next twelve days. She set the basket of breakfast goods on the round table in the center of the room, her fingers tracing along the back of one of the two chairs. On the immediate right of the doorway was a small alcove with a stove, sink, and cold storage box. A wall blocked out the kitchen's indention, sectioning the room partially. She peeked in the door on this wall, which she correctly guessed led to the bathroom. There was a large bathtub—large enough for two people, she thought with a grin—and a walk-in shower, a short wall of stone separating the bathing area from the lavatory side closer to the door. Corrin exited the bathroom and beamed at Owain, who was looking out the window opposite her; the inn they'd selected was maybe a ten-minute walk from the beach, but from their floor, they had a clear shot of the ocean. The bed in the back corner of the room, along the sectioning bathroom wall, had a clean white bed set, and a chest of drawers with a mirror on top sat opposite it.

Corrin seated herself on the bed and stretched her legs out in front of her with a light groaning sigh, which made Owain turn from the view at the window. Smiling at her, he paced the short distance to join her. "Pretty fancy," he said with a grin, testing the bounce of the bed with his hands, which made her giggle beside him. He laced his fingers with hers, accepting her head on his shoulder and leaning his face against it. "It would seem all your earlier anxiety was unfounded."

"Only because Camilla had the sense to pack money in my bag, thank the gods," Corrin said with a huff. "Though I'm still annoyed that she gave us so _much_ in the first place."

"The note said everyone in the army donated something, didn't it?"

Corrin hummed an affirmative. "I really wish Xander and the others wouldn't make such a fuss over me," she sighed. "I'm sure none of the other couples were given such a generous honeymoon fund."

"You're worth fussing over," Owain said with a soft chuckle, smooching her head.

"By you, of course, but not by everyone," she said, curling an arm around his back to hug him closer.

"It's only natural that they worship such a divine being," he said, his hand finding her chin and tilting her up into a kiss. Corrin contentedly reciprocated, her hand coming up to hold his cheek as her tongue danced with his. When he tried to guide them back onto the bed, however, she pulled away.

"Nope, not now," she scolded him. "We have too much to do to get settled first."

"Such as?" he said, leaning in to feather her neck with his lips.

" _Such as_ assessing what we need that wasn't packed, finding a food market, unpacking, and probably a dozen other things I can't think of right now," she said, her tone sharp but her body leaning into his caresses.

"You're so cute when you get in organizing mode," he whispered in her ear before nipping it, his tongue sliding along the bit of skin between his teeth.

Corrin moaned faintly and turned into the gesture, Owain's hand cradling the other side of her head as he nibbled and traced his tongue along the rim of her ear. Obviously, he was still pent up from their interruption this morning, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't absolutely _love_ the attention, because _gods_ , did it feel nice. Her thighs twitched together, the familiar aching anticipation building in her lap. He moved from her ear back to her neck, his tongue gliding across her skin to the crook where her neck and shoulder connected, and he sank his teeth into her. She bit her lip to stifle another moan, her head instinctively leaning aside to allow him more access. The suction of his mouth against the sensitive skin sent shivers coursing through her, her arms and legs erupting with goosebumps as he marked her. Something about the idea of that—being marked as his—made her brain liquify, and she squirmed her thighs again, the arousal soaking her underwear.

" _Ah_...fine, you win," she relented, her hand gripping his hair and pulling slightly.

Chuckling deviously, Owain traced his lips up her neck to her face, and the ferocity with which Corrin responded to the kiss coaxed a groan out of him. They eased back against the mattress, Corrin's hands coming up to frame his face, and Owain raked his fingers down her body until he reached her inner thigh. His fingertips slid under her dress, hooked in her waistband, brushed down through her pubic hair, reaching for—

"Wait," Corrin said, detaching suddenly and looking up at him. "It's your turn; I've already…"

"I wasn't aware we were keeping score," said Owain, arching an eyebrow with a sly smile.

She frowned at him, her eyebrows still anxious. "It's just that we were interrupted before you could, so I thought you wanted to…" She chewed on her lip, her concern apparent.

"Corrin, my love, my beautiful, draconic princess," Owain cooed, removing his hand from beneath her dress to cup her face as he pecked her worried brow into a more relaxed state. He smiled at her, his thumb brushing beside her eye. "Part of my joy is knowing that my goddess is properly worshipped," he said, nuzzling his nose with hers. "To seek my own carnal desires without any consideration for yours would make me a horrible devotee."

Her breath huffed in the smallest semblance of a laugh. "Sorry, I just wanted to be fair," she whispered, her lips ghosting against his. "Even a goddess can grant favors for her most devout followers, can't she?"

He grinned against her and stroked his thumb across her brow. "That you would consider my mortal longing is a testament to your grace," he said, his fingertips feathering across her cheek. "But what my heart yearns for most is to hear these hungered lips cry out my name," he said, his fingers brushing against her mouth.

Humming softly, Corrin pressed her lips to his, her hand sliding across his face to cradle the side of his head. "I love you," she said.

Owain kissed her again, replying, "I love you, too." His finger traced down her jawline and tipped her chin. "So...am I free to share my devotion with you?" he asked with a sultry grin.

She looked up at him and smirked, her eyes half-lidded. "I suppose I can't deny such a faithful servant," Corrin said, stroking her thumb on his ear.

"Truly, you are most gracious," he said as he helped her remove her underwear.

Owain's hands on her body made her realize just how wet she actually was, the first dip of his finger opening a floodgate. She breathed harder as his fingers traced along her crease and found her clit, on which he drew lazy circles, making her whimper. He slid back down, this time plunging his finger deep into her, and her back arched as a sharp moan escaped her. Enticed by her enthusiasm, he repeated the action, his lips curling in satisfaction when she rutted against his hand. Scooting his body down just a bit, he laid his head on top of her shoulder, Corrin resting her cheek against him. This gave him more range of motion, allowing him to thrust into her more comfortably. Corrin opened her hips more and lifted just slightly as his finger worked inside her, her body chasing each entry.

"More," she begged, her breath trembling. "Owain, please, give me more."

It took a few seconds for him to sort out her meaning, but he slipped a second finger in her as requested, pleased by her contented moan. This was actually less awkward for his hand than one, and he smooched her neck as Corrin rocked into his fingers, her exhales coming out as raspy groans. Watching her buck into his hand was alluringly mesmerizing, and it made his erection jerk impatiently in his trousers. Pleasuring her was an aphrodisiac all on its own, every sensual spasm and gasp making him harder. He scooched forward just a bit to prod her hip, the pressure against the head of his cock causing him to shudder.

"Owain," Corrin gasped, the upward inflection of her voice indicating a question. He stopped and looked up at her, humming a query. "Please, can...can I touch you too?" She pressed her cheek hard against his forehead. "I want to make you feel good, too, it's not fair…"

Withdrawing his hand, he scooted up and kissed her, his nose brushing against hers. "Forgive me," said Owain, his eyebrows creasing upward. "I've been far too greedy."

"Yes you have," Corrin said crossly, pouting. She nuzzled her nose with his. "Your goddess is most displeased."

"Please, my lady, I beg your forgiveness," he said, pinning his forehead to hers. "I neglected to consider your desire to share your own adoration."

"I'll forgive you," she said, her lips curling. "But only if you fully submit to your goddess."

"Gods, yes, please, I will," he pleaded, his gaze penitent.

Their lips crashed into each other, tongues whipping sloppily together as Owain fumbled to undo his trousers and free his burgeoning erection. It took a bit of repositioning, but they finally found a comfortable arrangement for them to both have access to each other. Corrin's fingers traced the length of him as he tucked under her dress again, and when she curled around him and gave a testing upward tug, Owain moaned and dove into her. They each found their own rhythm, Corrin stroking him in long, deliberate movements, and Owain's fingers plunging in and out of her at a quicker tempo. He gasped as her palm brushed over the head of his cock, and his soaked fingers withdrew to swirl circles on her clit, causing her to jerk and shudder beneath him. Touching each other was so different from masturbation, the lack of control both exhilarating and maddening. Sometimes he lost the nub, fingers scrambling to find it again, the intermission of stimulation causing Corrin to whimper and wiggle her hips to assist him. Sometimes her strokes felt so mind-numbingly wonderful that Owain was certain he was going to come right there on the bedspread, but then she would stop to roll her wrist or readjust her fingers, and the returning friction wasn't the same, wasn't quite as good as before. Still, the overall experience made them both shiver and squirm, the huffs of their breathing loud in the otherwise quiet room.

"Owain," Corrin said, her voice urgent. "Please, gods, I _need_ you. Can I…?" She tugged at his dick and writhed her hips.

"Yes, gods, _yes_ ," Owain replied, bolting up and tearing at his pants to strip. He positioned himself against the pillows and reached for her, his heart leaping when he realized she wasn't even going to bother to disrobe. Corrin raised her dress and mounted him, one hand guiding him inside her, and as she sank down on him, she let the garment fall around her, concealing them both. Her lips smashed into his as she lifted, and Owain grabbed her hips to aid her. Sweet, sopping heat on his cock sent him into a frenzy, Corrin hugging his neck as he pounded her over and over again onto his lap. He wanted to enjoy her so much more, but the combined anticipation from their first attempt back home and Corrin's hand job made it absolutely impossible. "Corrin, I can't, I'm going to…" he sputtered, gasping back a moan.

"Go, love. I want you to," Corrin whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

Her encouragement sent him rocketing into release, his vision blurring as he groaned loudly, the pressure in his groin easing with mind-shattering ecstasy. He quaked as Corrin continued to pump him, each rise of her hips surging another pulse of electricity through him. As his climax dwindled, his ears ringing, Owain pulled her into the strongest embrace his trembling arms could muster, one hand cupping the back of her head.

Corrin pecked his cheek. "Feel better?" she asked, petting him.

"Gods," he gasped, trying to get a handle on his breathing, "Corrin, that. Was. Amazing." He sat back to look her in the eye, gripping the sides of her face. "Everything. This, your hands on me...and _gods_ , _when you joined in on my banter_." He groaned and hauled her into another tight hug, grinning from ear to ear as she giggled. "Please, _please_ , tell me you'll do that again."

"You really liked that?" Corrin asked, beaming.

" _Yes!_ Gods, when you told me to...and the displeased line...and the...it was... _buhhhhh_ ," he stammered, burying his face in her shoulder as Corrin burst into laughter.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said, smooching his head. "I actually did, too."

" _Really?_ " he gasped, his head shooting upward to meet her eye.

"Mm-hmm," she said, winking at him. "Seeing you respond so eagerly to it was sexy."

Owain gaped at her, and then his face contorted with sheer joy as he crushed her with his arms and rocked them side to side. "I. Have. The. Best. Wife. _Ever_." Corrin roared with laughter again as he nuzzled violently against her, giggling as well.

"I love you, too," she said, squeezing her arms around his neck. "Now, come on, let's see what my sisters packed us for breakfast."

His head jolted up, his eyebrows rising. "But, what about you? I know that was way too short. I can't abandon my goddess in her hour of need!"

Grinning, Corrin cocked an eyebrow at him. "I thought we weren't keeping score?"

Owain blinked, and a grin split his face. Laughing, he smothered her lips with his. "I love you so much, Corrin."

* * *

Sakura and Elise had been very generous with their basket, and they were both grateful for it. They happily feasted on several of the muffins as Corrin pulled out the various items for inspection: two small loaves of bread, a jar of berry jam, a butter knife, three peaches, six additional muffins (excluding the three a piece they devoured), and two large pouches that upon further investigation contained ample portions each of ground coffee and individual tea packets tied up in cloth. Owain stoked the stove fire to prepare the latter—they both took their coffee with cream and sugar, which they unfortunately lacked at the moment—as Corrin tidied the basket contents. They worked happily together in the small kitchen, which was mostly bare but at least had a kettle, and Corrin found two mugs and even a sealed jar of sugar in the cupboards on the wall.

Though their activities were domestic, the mood between them was delightfully flirtatious; neither of them could keep their hands to themselves, nor did they try to, really. Owain kept over-adjusting her to the side to grab things, nipping at her ears, tracing lines between her shoulder blades (which were exposed by her backless dress), gripping her hips and pressing flat behind her, and even once, when he was brave enough and prepped to flee, squeezing one of her breasts from behind and twirling away with a yelp as she whirled around to tickle him. Corrin retaliated in her own ways, splaying her hand on his chest and looking up at him with a sultry smile only to reach behind him for the sugar, whispering seductive taunts in his ears, pecking her lips on the back of his neck, and when she finally turned for the table with her tea, she groped a firm handful of his ass, making him squeak and spill tea on the counter, her back to him when his head whipped around. It reminded Corrin of the earlier days of their relationship—which really weren't all that long ago—but they were both so much more comfortable with touching each other now that the game found new life, making her heart fluttery like it had all those weeks ago.

After breakfast, they decided to unpack. In addition to what Corrin assessed to be about twelve days' worth of clothing (she might have to rewear one or two outfits, but no harm there), she had two bikinis, her toiletries bag, their bedtime novel, a small notepad and charcoal pencil (she never went anywhere without them, in case she needed to jot a quick list), her dragonstone pouch and belt, and a second pair of sandals. Owain's bag was in far more disarray than hers: Camilla and Selena had folded her garments before packing them, but it looked like Leo and Niles had done little more than cram Owain's into the bag in a crumpled, overstuffed mess. Corrin protested this on his behalf, more a grumble for her own sake than a threat to do anything about it. Once it was all removed and smoothed out, he had an extra shirt and two less pairs of trousers but thankfully the correct amount of underwear. Additionally, he also had toiletries, a magic tome ("Just in case. A chosen hero must always be prepared for anything, my love."), two pairs of swim trunks, a pair of sandals, and another book that looked like it was filled with his handwriting, from the few pages she glanced at.

"Dear?" Corrin called, flipping through the curious book.

"Nn?" Owain replied from the bathroom, where he was depositing their toiletries.

"What's this?" she asked, pacing over to the doorway.

Owain turned, and his face contorted in panic. "Gy—uhhh, it's nothing," he said, snatching the book and holding it away from her.

"Then why'd you pack it?" Corrin asked, frowning skeptically at him.

He chewed his lip, looking down at the tome in his hand. "It's...just a journal, okay?"

"Oh," Corrin said, her expression instantly lightening. "That's fine then, no need to be so embarrassed." She paused, a wry grin curving her lips. "Unless of course you wrote something naughty about me in there?"

"No!" Owain protested, giving her a scandalized look. He glanced down at the book, back at his wife, and then at the far wall. " _Maybe_."

A fit of giggles overtook her, and Corrin kissed his cheek. "You're so cute," she said before turning back to the main room.

Grinning softly, Owain watched her leave and then looked down at the book again. Was...he overreacting? Corrin was his wife, after all, and she never mocked him for his ideas, at least not maliciously. So he could trust her with this, one of his most precious secrets...right?

"Corrin?" he said, stepping to the doorway.

"Yes, love?" she replied, looking up from the shirt she was folding.

Gripping the tome a bit tighter, Owain fidgeted. "If...I tell you something about this, do you promise not to laugh at me?"

Her face shifted with concern, and then she smiled affectionately at him. "Owain," Corrin said, stepping over to him and framing his cheeks with her hands. "I would never laugh _at_ you, only with you," she said with an encouraging smile. "You know I only tease you with love."

Owain smiled and leaned into one of her hands. "I know, sorry," he said, kissing the heel of her palm. Inhaling, he looked down at the tome. "This is...my idea book. I use it to write down things like weapon names, short stories, things like that. And yes, the occasional journal entry as well."

Corrin beamed at him, her hands sliding to his shoulders. "You're always bursting with ideas, so it makes sense you would write them down somewhere," she said. Winking at him, she added, "And I'm sure it has a title befitting a chosen hero, right?"

Chuckling, he nodded. "I call it The Manual of Justice," he admitted with a nervous grin.

With a giggle of delight, Corrin leaned forward and kissed his nose. "That is so adorably you, I love it," she said.

Heartened by her encouragement, he grinned more earnestly. "This is actually volume two, technically. I decided to get a second edition when I came to Nohr two years ago. The first one from Ylisse was already pretty full, anyway."

"So did you really write anything about me in there?" Corrin asked with a curious smile.

"Oh, of course, lots of things," he said, placing The Manual of Justice Vol. 2 on the bedside table and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You've been my muse for quite a while now. If you promise not to laugh at how sappy they are, I'll read you some of the poems I've written about you."

Corrin squealed excitedly. "Oh, but sappy love poems are the best, anyway," she said, curling her arms around his neck.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Owain said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Not in the last five minutes," she said, leaning in to capture his lips. They kissed tenderly for a moment, Corrin's hand weaving into his hair. "All right," she said, breaking away with a grin. "Help me put away the rest of this clothing, and then we have some town exploring and shopping to do."

"With pleasure, beloved," Owain said, pecking her nose. Pausing for a beat, he squeezed her a little. "Corrin?"

"Nn?"

"Thank-you. I'm so lucky to have someone who understands me."

"No need to thank me for that, Owain. You deserve it."

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

Shopping took longer than they anticipated, mostly because there was so, so much to see in town. Shops of all sorts lined the streets, merchandise displayed enticingly in the windows. Toward the center of town, they found a farmer's market, stalls with produce and goods piled high for inspection. Corrin was always very shrewd when it came to purchasing food for the army, only selecting the best specimens, but her keen business sense procured them an ample amount of groceries for a decently bargained price. Arms overloaded with bags, they headed back to the inn as the mid-afternoon heat settled over them.

"That was exhausting," Corrin sighed, rolling her neck.

Owain hummed sympathetically beside her. "Still, we've successfully secured enough to last us at least a week."

"Let's hope so," she said, shifting one of the bags in her hands.

"So then, what's next on our first day of marital adventure? An afternoon at the beach, perhaps?"

"Let's do that tomorrow, I'm too tired," Corrin groaned. "We got up way too early for my taste today."

"A relaxing afternoon is also an excellent idea," Owain said, beaming at her. "Perhaps a nap would be more agreeable?"

"Gods, yes," Corrin said with an drained sigh. Grinning, she turned to him. "In fact, I vote for snuggling and sappy poetry for the rest of the day."

Owain giggled beside her, his teeth showing with his grin. "Then that's precisely what we'll do, beloved."


	4. Day 2

_Here in Paradise With You_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Day 2

 _Taste of Sea Salt_

Corrin stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, turning to see the bikini from every angle. The white two-piece had black accents, tied behind her neck with a black bow that matched the one on her hip. She fussed with the ruffles on the bottom piece and frowned. It was a cute bathing suit, but maybe a little too, "girly," for her liking. Camilla had purchased it for her when she had tried to coax her on a vacation some time ago, and Corrin had never had a chance to wear it before now. It had an accompanying garter belt with a ribbon as well, but that was just a bit much, she decided. After several trials of off and on, she decided to wear her usual black hairband.

Owain was definitely going to fawn over her in this. For some reason, that made her embarrassed, her cheeks already glowing pink. Sure, he'd already seen her naked, so seeing her in a swimsuit shouldn't bother her, and she loved getting compliments from him. Despite this, she hated being stared at, and he was absolutely going to stare. Chewing her lip, she sighed through her nose at her reflection. At least all the ogling would be positive. Grabbing the white coverup dress from the counter and draping it over her arm, she turned to the door.

Owain's excited squeal when she joined him in the main room wasn't quite what she expected, and when he picked her up in a hug and twirled them both in circles, she forgot all about her anxiety and giggled right along with him.

"So. Impossibly. _Gorgeous_ ," he said as he set her on the ground again, plastering a kiss on her cheek. "You are positively radiant today, beloved. I don't think my heart can contain its glee."

Corrin beamed at him. He had such a knack for soothing all her worries. For that, he could stare at her for an eternity if he liked. Pecking his lips, she nuzzled his nose. "You look rather dashing yourself, love," she said.

"I'm delighted you think so," he said with a grin before capturing her in a liplock. Corrin melted in his arms as she parted her lips into the kiss, the mood between them tender and loving.

If bliss had a perfect definition, Corrin was certain their time together was it. From the very first night she spent in his arms, she knew she had finally found how, "home," was meant to feel. Owain was always gentle, never forcing too much of himself upon her without consent, and this consideration translated beautifully into their love-making. Corrin found him almost impossible to resist, and she had pounced him twice more the day prior before they both collapsed into bed for the night. As lovers, they were both still learning and adjusting to each other, but their inexperience made every time all the more memorable and sweet.

"Ready to embark on your first seaside adventure?" Owain asked when they separated, smiling as his fingers traced along the bare skin of her back.

"I think so," Corrin said, grinning back at him. "We packed everything last night, so we should be ready to go."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he said, teeth flashing.

They walked the short distance to the beach arm-in-arm, Owain shouldering their bag while Corrin carried their blanket under one arm. She had been right to say he looked dashing today, because he did: the sleeveless black tunic displayed his lean muscles nicely, a fact she relished as she curled around his bicep. His yellow swim trunks had black accents down the sides, and they clung comfortably to his body in a way that was neither too loose or too tight. His outfit accentuated all of his toned physique so well that she honestly felt she should fan herself a bit, and not just from the pleasant heat from the mid-morning sun. When they arrived, the beach was far from empty but sparse enough that they had no trouble renting one of the umbrellas installed sporadically along the beach line. As they set up camp beneath the canopy, they grinned at each other, both excited for the day ahead.

"Well then," Owain said as he tugged his tunic over his head (Corrin allowed herself a small, whistling exhale as she peripherally ogled his abs in the motion), "let's start your first swim lesson, beloved."

"In a bit," Corrin said, removing her cover as well (Owain shuddered at the sultry curve of her back and the sudden exposure of her toned torso). She turned and retrieved a bottle of sun balm from their bag.

"Aww, you shouldn't fear the sun so, love," he said, his hands on his hips.

"It's not the sun I'm afraid of, it's the sunburn," Corrin said as she smeared a healthy portion on her legs. "I'm from Nohr, remember? The lack of sun and being cooped up in general made me incredibly fair-skinned."

"That is true," he said, raising his hand to his chin. "Still, it's not quite summer here, so you shouldn't need so much precaution."

"You're using this too, you know," she said with a pointed leer in his direction as she continued to apply the lotion.

"And deny my body the sun-kissed glow of nature's majesty?" said Owain, his tone almost aghast. "Owain Dark is not so weak a man that he need repel that which the solar goddess bestows upon him!"

"You say that now, but when she bestows a nasty burn upon you, I won't have any pity for you if you don't come sit down," Corrin said with a glare of such finality that he had no choice but to obey, and grumbling, he seated himself beside her and accepted the bottle.

"I suppose if my goddess demands it, I have to comply," he sighed, slathering his arm.

"Gods forbid you take proper care of your skin, Owain," Corrin said with a sly grin, plucking the bottle from his hand. "Here, turn around, I'll get your back for you."

Corrin positioned herself behind him as he turned away from her, and she squirted a dose of the balm in her hand before handing the bottle back to Owain, instructing him to continue his application process. As she spread the first dab on his shoulder blades, she felt him tense just slightly beneath her touch, only to relax completely into her hand with an exhale. She grinned, slowly working her way down his back for an even coat. For good measure, she gave the tops of his shoulders and back of his neck the same treatment, nibbling her lip in shy satisfaction at the multiple hickeys dappled on the skin there. Seeing them made her think of making them, of digging her fingernails into the same shoulder blades she now caressed, of firm, delightful weight on top her, of her legs up and curled around plunging hips, of steamy pants against her neck and desperate groans in her ear…

"Corrin?" Owain said, curiously tilting his head back with a glance over his shoulder.

She had been daydreaming, her fingertips grazing over the same spot on his back over and over. Snapping to, she fumbled a final check of her application. "Sorry, I'm done," she said.

"Everything all right?" he asked with a skeptical grin as he faced her.

Biting her lip as it curved into a smile, Corrin decided it was easier to be honest than scramble for a lie. "Of course, dear," she said. She brushed her fingers under his chin, barely holding it in place as she leaned in to kiss him, adding, "I was just admiring you." When she drew back, his face was deep scarlet, and she couldn't hold back her giggle. "Come on, do my back too, please," she said, twisting her hair over her shoulder and out of the way as she settled with her back to him.

"Am I allowed to admire, too?" he said in a snarky tone as he dragged his fingers down her spine.

"As much as you like," Corrin said, grinning back at him.

His palms on her back sent shivers through her, and she closed her eyes to focus on the sensation. She hummed contentedly as his fingers swept over her skin in slow, appreciative circles. When he hesitated suddenly, she turned her head, just in time for Owain to wrap his arms around her middle and pull her in, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I love you," he said in her ear, pecking her cheek.

Chuckling, Corrin leaned her head against his. "I love you, too. You okay? You sound upset."

He mumbled an affirmative and squeezed her closer. "I was just thinking...well, I just...never thought I'd be here. Not here specifically, but just...here with someone like you. Someone who loves and appreciates me." He paused, pressing his head further against hers. "Most people find me weird or annoying. Even you did at first," he said with a playful nudge of his forehead. "I guess, because no one has ever really understood me, I always kind of figured...that I'd end up alone."

Corrin shifted and faced toward him, and the somber expression on his face made her instinctively reach out to cup his cheek. "Owain…"

"Sorry," he said with a weak smile, taking her other hand in both of his. He stroked his thumbs along the center of her palm, staring down at it. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never thought I'd meet someone like you." He looked up at her, his smile warming. "And I'm very glad that I did."

Beaming at him, she stroked her fingers along his cheek. "I won't pretend that I understand you all the time," she said, which made his grin quirk, "but I do know that I'm happy to spend my life learning to. And, in a way, I understand how you feel, about figuring you'd always be alone." He cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows concerned, so she slid her hand down to join the other in his palms. "Growing up in the Northern Fortress, I had servants and guards, and my siblings visited often, but...mostly, I was alone. I spent much of my time reading; books were the only connection I had to the outside world. I read everything I could get my hands on, from adventure to mysteries, stage plays, poetry...I'm pretty sure I even read a dictionary for a while out of pure boredom. But my absolute favorites…" she blushed, eyeing her lap, "were romance novels. I remember reading love stories about princes saving maidens from towers and just thinking…" She sighed wistfully. "...how nice would that be if it happened to me. I knew it was silly, but it was a dream I held onto for as long as I can remember.

"As I got older, Camilla brought me more mature novels, with more complex romances, full of love and longing, and sometimes...unhappy endings. The older I got, the more I felt like...like my life was just one big unhappy ending. That I'd live in that tower forever, never knowing what real love is." A tear glided down her cheek at the memory, but before she could lift her hand, Owain's was upon her, thumbing it away. She smiled at him, leaning into his palm. "But then I left, and so much happened to me, and in the back of my mind, I hoped that maybe I could find love somewhere out there in the world." Her grin twitched wryly, and she winked at him. "When we first met, you definitely didn't match my expectations from all those novels." They both laughed, and Owain pressed his forehead against hers. "But, to be honest, that's because I wasn't looking hard enough. In the end, you turned out to be everything I was looking for: handsome, kind-hearted, gentle, adventurous, charming…" She nuzzled her nose against his. "You were the prince I was waiting for all along."

Their lips met sweetly, the sounds of seagull caws and ocean waves in the distance filling the silence. When Corrin withdrew and locked eyes with Owain, hers weren't the only ones lovingly glossed. "You're crying, dear," she said, kissing the tear that broke free.

"I most definitely am not," Owain sniffed.

"Ah, of course not," Corrin said, squeezing his hand. "I suppose it's just watery vagabonds escaping your eyes, right?"

Teeth showing, he giggled, hauling her into his arms and showering kisses on her cheeks. "You truly are a woman after my own heart," he said between pecks.

Laughing, Corrin smooched his cheek in return. "I love you too, Owain."

* * *

The first thing Corrin noticed about the ocean was how frigid it was. She balked with a shriek as the first wave rushed over her toes, Owain leading her forward by the arm, insisting she would adjust. Of course, he was right; though the adjustment itself had her whining in protest, once they had waded out to just below chest height, she found the cool water a pleasant contrast to the heat of the day. Swimming wasn't all that hard to pick up on, though Owain held her hands the entire time as she paddled her legs. The biggest challenge was figuring out how to breathe while staying afloat, and she couldn't quite master that without sinking just a bit. Owain was a patient teacher, rescuing her every time she dipped below or was knocked over by an unexpected wave. His firm grasp on her was a comfort every time she resurfaced, spitting salt water and coughing. Despite a few rough moments, it was an enjoyable time for them both, and when they trudged toward the shore an hour later, Corrin wringing her waterlogged hair, Owain assured her that with enough practice, she'd be swimming on her own by the end of their vacation.

They spent the remainder of the morning lounging under their umbrella, holding hands, sharing small kisses, chatting merrily. Owain, of course, couldn't resist the urge to squeeze one story in, but Corrin was happy to let him as she lay beside him, her head on his shoulder and fingers woven between his as she listened intently to his passionate rendition of a former encounter with darkness. The air all around them was balmy and inviting after their swim, and it wasn't until Owain nudged her for lunch that she realized she had dozed off.

After lunch, they decided to pack and walk the beach line together, both of them sated and complacent in the afternoon sun. A bit down the beach, back toward the cliffs where they had originally arrived, they discovered a collection of tidepools. Corrin found the assortment of colorful fish stranded in the shallow ponds of low tide captivating, and she pointed out their varied hues with childlike delight, Owain beaming affectionately at her fascination. The array of bright corals and seagrasses made each pool a joy to investigate, small crabs scurrying between rocks eliciting a cry of glee from Corrin. As the blanketing heat of the mid-afternoon sun weighed upon them, they found comfort in the shade of one of the cliff sides.

Owain sighed as he seated himself on a rock against the cliff wall, his hand ruffling his hair as an expression of exhaustion. He had little time to rest alone, because Corrin sat on his knee and draped her legs across his lap and over the side, her arms encircling his neck. Lips met easily, a comfort in the humidity. Owain caressed her against him as the kiss deepened, Corrin invading his mouth with fervent insistence. The intimacy—the first of the day, really, as they'd set to preparations immediately after breakfast—lit a fire inside him, and the contented, eager little moans Corrin made really didn't help to quench it. Fingers found the band of her top and slid beneath it, his hand on bare breast earning him a scrambling of legs as Corrin repositioned herself to straddle him.

The boulder beneath them was uncomfortable, digging into his ass and scraping her knees, but they both ignored it as he groped her in circles, Corrin slowly grinding against his lap, in which his bulge was rapidly awakening. He trailed kisses down her throat, across her collarbone, and, encouraged by how Corrin inched higher with each descending caress, he lifted her, parted her top aside, and latched onto her breast. Her mouth fell open in a whimper as his tongue flicked and swirled on her nipple, which immediately perked into the gentle pressure of his suction. His lips on her chest felt so good that she was able to ignore the rocks digging into her knees, but eventually, the pain from that grew loud enough that she had to shift, and she slid down into his lap, pleasantly surprised by Owain's awaiting erection poking her thigh.

"What do you say, beloved," Owain purred, his fingers gently grazing the back of her neck, "to a bit of seaside devotion?" He nuzzled her nose and nibbled her bottom lip, satisfied by her grin that formed between his teeth.

"I don't know," said Corrin, her fingers tracing his ear. "It would be nice, but I can tell I've got sand in my swimsuit," she said, tugging at the waistband of her lower piece.

"So?" he said, occupying his lips with tiny pecks across her cheek.

" _So_ , I think I can speak for every woman everywhere when I say there are some parts of the body you shouldn't exfoliate," she said with a laugh as she wriggled away from his caresses.

Owain sighed, his expression souring. "So home for a shower then?" he asked, his face clearly indicating his dissatisfaction with this plan.

"Are you pouting?" Corrin said, her eyebrows rising as her grin broadened.

"Possibly," he said, frowning dramatically at her. "It'll take at least thirty minutes for us to traverse back to the room."

"Oh, and that's just too long for you to wait, isn't it?" she said, petting his face in faux-sympathy.

"It is indeed," Owain insisted, rubbing his cheek against her hand. "My desires to please you demand immediate sating."  
"Do they now?" Corrin said, her hand sliding from his cheek to his shoulder. "What am I to do when faced with such impatience?" she said as her hand continued downward and grazed across his nipple.

He obviously didn't intend the small whimper that escaped him, because when her eyes darted up at him, he strained his features and glanced away, his sudden flush a dead giveaway. Corrin's lips curled.

"Owain," she said, her attention on his face as her finger drew a few leisurely circles around his areola.

"Yes, beloved?" he replied, obviously resisting a flinch with each completed circle.

"You like this, don't you?" she said in a low, hushed tone, her eyes half-lidded as she grinned almost tauntingly at him.

"L—ike—what?" he asked, his voice tipping upward as she finished another round, a shudder escaping past his defenses.

"No need to be so shy, love," Corrin said as she leaned in, her lips barely brushing against his. "I'm your wife, after all; I should know these sorts of things." She dragged her fingers over the hump of his now-pert nipple, grinning as he gasped against her lips and shivered.

"Okay, yes, I like that a lot, now please, stop," he said in a rush, seizing her hand and wrenching it upward to chew on it in complaint.

Corrin giggled in amusement, her head drawing back to look at him. "Why?" she asked.

"You already said there's too much sand," he said, removing her hand to speak before clamping back on it in sulking protest.

"I only said there's too much sand for _me_ ," she said, freeing her hand and lithely touching his cheek. "That doesn't mean I can't still have fun with _you_." Confusion registered on his face as she slid out of his lap and stood, brushing the pebbles embedded in her knees. "Close your eyes," she instructed.

"Why?" asked Owain, his eyebrows deeply furrowing.

Corrin placed her hands on her hips and gave him a haughty look. "Are you questioning your goddess when she's trying to reward you?"

His face fell in shock, and he swallowed. "O-Of course not, forgive me," he said, shutting his eyes as told.

Corrin sank to her knees in the sand, her hand trailing down his thigh. "No peeking," she insisted, and he nodded. Inhaling to calm her nerves, she palmed over the tent in his lap, heartened by his response to part his knees aside for her. As her fingers dragged over the fabric in deliberate, petting motions, she heard his breathing tremble above her, and she smiled a little. With a bit of clumsy maneuvering, she freed him through the flap of clothing, and Owain's sudden groan as she curled around his bare skin gave her more courage.

She had read about this in one of her more... _colorful_ romance novels, the ones she'd minorly obsessed over as a hormonal teenager. To be honest, she'd been wanting to try it out for him, and to teach him about giving her the same treatment, but the perfect moment had yet to present itself. Here, secluded on the far side of the beach, Owain moaning piteously as she worked him in upward motions, his eyelids still squeezed closed, was probably as good a time as any. Licking her lips in preparation, she bent her head forward, jaw slackening.

She barely had a taste of him when his entire body lurched away from her, Owain squawking in startled terror. He gaped at her in shock as she stared up at him, her eyebrows drawing upward.

"Sorry—I should have warned you, I…" Corrin said anxiously, looking away as her face flushed.

"No, that was, it just—was that what I think it was?" Owain sputtered, his chest still heaving.

Her entire bottom lip disappeared into her mouth, her teeth digging into it, and she turned her head as she blushed deeper, wringing her hands in her lap. "I just thought we could try it, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"No no, don't," he said, his hands framing her face as he bent in to rest his forehead on top of her head. "You just...surprised me, that's all. I honestly wasn't expecting that." An impressed grin overtook him, and he smooched her forehead. "It would seem my goddess has more secrets than I first considered."

Corrin smiled sheepishly at him, her body relaxing as she exhaled all her anxiety away. "So...shall we...try again?" she asked with a nervous glance at him. Swallowing, he nodded at her, and he leaned back against the cliff wall as they both repositioned themselves. Corrin recollected her nerve as her fingers encircled his cock, which had gone half-soft in the scuffle. Taking a deep breath, her eyes darted up at Owain's face one last time before she could take the plunge.

He was staring at her, his fists clenched at his sides and an anticipating look in his eyes.

"D...Don't gawk at me, Owain!" Corrin yelped, her face flooding with color.

"R-Right, sorry, sorry!" he said, squinching his eyes shut.

He tasted like the ocean. She should have expected it, and she was grateful she asked him to close his eyes so he didn't see the face she made at this discovery, especially when his breath hitched and fizzled into a pitiful sigh of pleasure. What he had lost in his startle quickly returned as she took more of him into her mouth, and thankfully, the sea salt flavor dissipated the more she engulfed him, replaced by the more pleasant taste of his skin. She wasn't quite sure what to do with her tongue, so she just dragged it flatly along the bottom of his cock with each bob of her head, something he seemed to appreciate because his knees jerked slightly with each pass. When she was certain she couldn't take any more of him without gagging, she used her hand to pump what was left in time with her mouth. Owain's twitches and loud pants increased as she tightened her jaw around him, her movements creating a comfortable suction that wasn't too taxing on her.

It really wasn't all that bad. Different, yes, but she found she actually kind of enjoyed it, or at least she enjoyed that Owain seemed to be enjoying it so much. Each little gasp and moan made her feel more at ease, and, feeling braver, she glanced up at him, wondering what expression he had. His eyelids fluttered, and she realized why almost immediately.

"You're peeking," Corrin said in a singsong tone, the head of his dick resting against her lips.

Owain whined a little in his throat. "Sorry…" he said, digging a toe in the sand to fidget. "The temptation was too great, even for me."

Smiling, she looked up at him, amused by his contrite expression, his eyes squeezed tightly together, as if to apologize. "Owain, look at me," she said, touching one of his hands for encouragement. Hesitantly, he peeked out one eye, his breath hitching at the sight of her kneeling before him, his cock so close to her face. Corrin beamed at him, petting his knuckles. "You can watch if you really want to," she said. "I'm...feeling a bit braver now," she added with a shy nibble of her lip.

"You're sure?" he asked, both eyes open now and looking at her with worry. "I'd hate to make you uneasy."

In response, she gave his tip a deliberately long lick, maintaining eye contact, and Owain clapped a hand over his mouth to strangle a yelp. "Just...warn me when you're close, okay?" she said with an impish grin, which curved when he nodded vigorously at her, his hand still over his mouth.

Corrin consumed him again, pleased by the trembling groan he gave her. Conscious that she now had an audience, she kept her face placid as she worked up and down his shaft, conveying a serene sensualness about her task. Owain's labored breathing intensified, his eyes half-lidded as he watched his cock disappear inside her mouth, hollow out her cheek, then emerge again, her lips sliding along him in a mesmerizing, gut-boilingly satisfying rhythm. His hand inched closer to his knee, desperate to grip her. Corrin noticed this, and, with a gentle squeeze, she lead his hand to the back of her head, where he tangled his fingers in her hair. Guiding her forward with each stroke made him groan with more ardor, the tension escalating inside him.

"Ah...Cor...rin...ah…" Owain panted, his throat dry. "Almost...ah…" He shuddered as she nodded into another dip. Her tongue rolled around his head with each crest of motion, rippling pleasure through him like electric shocks. His hand clenched tighter on the back of her head as he moaned louder, rapidly approaching the breaking point. "Ah...ahhh...ahhhhh…!" His voice rose and then stuttered into a wobbling croon as he came, his head banging against the rock wall behind him as Corrin milked him through his orgasm, which he barely registered was happening _inside her mouth._

It definitely wasn't the most pleasant of tastes, but she took all of him, only swallowing when she was certain he was finished. As he convulsed in the afterglow, she tucked him away and smoothed the lines of his trunks. She stood, dusting her knees of sand and rolling her neck to ease the stiffness, beaming when she caught sight of the adoring, spent expression on Owain's face. She patted his head with a loving giggle, unsurprised when he propelled himself forward and scooped her into a back-breaking embrace, his face burrowing into her chest.

"We're taking you back for that shower now," he croaked, his breath still uneven.

With a burst of laughter, Corrin bent and kissed the crown of his head, her arms wrapping around him. "Only if you join me, love."

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

"So, I have to ask: where exactly did you learn to do that?"

Corrin tittered and squeezed his hand as they continued to walk down the shoreline. "To be honest, I didn't really know what to do, just the idea," she admitted. "The rest was just improvising."

"All right, fair, but where did the _idea_ come from?" Owain pressed with a mildly teasing smirk.

"Why are you so curious?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Because it was _amazing_ , I want to thank whoever put that in your head," he said, his teeth exposed with his grin.

Her head went back with her laugh, and she beamed at him. "Well...you remember how I told you romance novels are my favorite? Let's just say some of the ones I loved as a teenager were a bit...stimulating."

The sudden yank of her arm as he stopped startled her, and Corrin turned to question him, her heart sinking when she saw him. Gaping at her, his mouth hung open in an astonished grin, one that widened with mischief the longer they held eye contact.

Hanging her head, Corrin sighed. "I'm going to regret telling you that, aren't I?"

Owain's delighted squeal when he hoisted her in a hug told her she probably would, but she'd somehow find a way to bear it.

* * *

 **Note:** Next Sunday (July 15th) is Owain's birthday! :D Rather than post another chapter, I'm planning to do a little birthday one-shot, so I'll see you all in two weeks!


	5. Day 5

Note: Just a friendly lil' reminder that Stahl is Owain's dad, because it's going to come up this time. C: Also, there's some Revelations/Awakening spoilers.

* * *

 _Here in Paradise With You_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Day 5

 _Amrita_

They spent the next two days almost on repeat: to the beach right after breakfast, swimming, sunbathing, tidepool exploring, and home by the afternoon for a siesta and a lazy evening together. Of course, they had sex intermittently throughout the day, though Owain insisted they keep it in the room from now on. Not that he minded the thought of love-making on the beach, but if he was being honest, he prefered when things could be mutual. When he tried to explain that pleasuring her gave him an equal amount of satisfaction, thereby making solo events slightly less gratifying, she made him embarrassed by how hard she stared at him until she replied that she loved him. When they weren't beach-hopping or having sex, they often tangled up together to read or chat. In the evening of their fourth day, they visited a bookshop in town precisely so they could purchase new reading material, since it seemed they would finish their bedtime novel before the end of the trip. Above all else, Corrin loved having Owain all to herself, with no interruptions or responsibilities to keep them apart, and he seemed to completely reciprocate this emotion, plying her with stories and kisses and touches in all the right places. Every night, as they snuggled in for sleep, she felt a little bit sadder that they were one day closer to returning to the army.

A crack of thunder snapped her awake. Corrin inhaled sharply through her nose and shifted under the blankets. Owain was absent beside her, but the sudden aroma of coffee in her nostrils told her where he was.

"Has my princess awakened?"

Corrin emerged from beneath the comforter and blinked into the darkness, spotting Owain at the table, a book in hand and a steaming mug beside him on the tabletop. Rain spattered against the windows in sheets, the sky a ghastly shade of dark gray. A streak of lightning momentarily lit the room, followed swiftly by a boom that made the building quiver. Faintly, she heard a gust of wind whistle past, rattling the windows.

"I'd wish you good morning, but I'm afraid we're in for a gloomy one instead," Owain said, turning a page in his novel.

"You shouldn't read in the dark; it's bad for your eyes," Corrin said with a yawn as she stretched.

"I didn't want to disturb you," he said, marking his place and setting the book on the table before rising from his chair. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," she said as she set her feet on the floor. He crossed to her to give her a customary first kiss of the day, and then they both separated to their own tasks, Owain to the kitchen and Corrin to the bathroom. By the time she reemerged, refreshed and more awake, he had a mug waiting for her at the table, the room fully illuminated.

"I heard some of the locals mentioning yesterday that a storm was rolling in, so I imagine we'll be primarily indoors today," said Owain, his hand curling comfortably around the handle of his cup.

Corrin hummed in agreement as she immersed herself in her own mug, the sharp scent of coffee enveloping her, the mellow, sweetened liquid gliding pleasingly over her tongue. She exhaled in satisfaction, her features relaxing into contentment.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of that look," Owain said, grinning at her.

"I can't help it; your coffee is always perfect," she said with another blissful sigh.

"That's because I fill every cup with my undying adoration, beloved," he said, winking at her from behind his mug.

Talk of breakfast soon followed, so they prepped a simple meal together. Sharing a kitchen, as usual, led to little touches, pecks on necks and cheeks, loving gazes with bedroom eyes. At one point, while they waited for sausage to fry, Owain swept her into a dance, humming a tune as they waltzed in small circles, Corrin giggling and feebly protesting lest they burn something. Though the weather raged outside in a violent downpour, their spirits weren't dampened in the least.

After breakfast, Corrin washed the dishes as Owain considered their food supplies, which still boasted a fair amount but would need to be replenished in the next few days. "What do you say to stew for dinner, beloved?" he said, regarding their cold storage. "A savage tempest demands a hearty feast."

"Sounds good to me," said Corrin as she dried a plate with a rag. "It's been a while since I've had a nice stew."

"In that case, I'll prepare the one my father taught me," he said cheerily. "It was often praised during our campaign against Grima, so much so that he prepared it for the army a number of times on the road."

"Did your father enjoy cooking for everyone?" she asked as she rinsed a mug.

"He did indeed; my father is nothing if not altruistic," Owain said with a proud smile. "Though, truth be told, I think he enjoyed mess duty so much because he could make extra portions for himself; he was known for being a bit of a glutton."

"Ahh, suddenly your voracious appetite makes sense," Corrin said, grinning teasingly at him.

"I'll have you know that I consider my appetite to be quite healthy, thank-you," he said, not helping his point when he selected a peach from the basket on the counter and bit into it.  
"Love, you sometimes get third helpings at mealtimes. _Third_."  
"It takes fuel to power unbridled passion," Owain said through a mouthful of fruit, shrugging.

Shaking her head and giggling, Corrin set the last dish on the drying rack and wiped her hands. "So you're saying if you ate less, you'd have less bravado?"

"Naga willing, we'll never know," he said, wiping juices from his chin on his sleeve.

Corrin scoffed with a scolding stare. "Owain, honestly," she said, grabbing a dish towel and thrusting it in his hand, swiping the peach from him to steal a bite. "You can at least try to have manners," she said after she had swallowed, winking at him. Depositing the fruit in his hand again, she pecked his lips, which were unsurprisingly pleasantly flavored. She allowed a few more sticky, chaste kisses before she stepped back. "Now then. I vote we use this opportunity to do some cleaning up around here."

Owain groaned into his peach, which was mid-bite in his mouth. "Do we have to?" he said with a grimace. "We're on vacation, a getaway from the menial tasks of day to day."

"There are some tasks you can't get away from, Owain," Corrin said, pacing away from him. "We've both been lazy the last few days, and there's laundry strewn about everywhere."

"I seem to recall that's because you're in the habit of lobbing your garments across the room in fevered lust," he said, folding his arms as he leaned against the dividing wall, a taunting smirk on his face.

"And _I_ seem to recall _you're_ the one who lobs them when you're stripping them off me," she said, eyebrows rising playfully.

"So we both agree your clothing is the issue, good," he said, sampling his fruit with a nod. "The solution is obvious: you should just go naked the rest of the vacation, and then the room will be clean." A balled tunic, scooped from the floor and hurled in his direction, slapped him in the face for the comment, and he snickered, his teeth flashing.

"Finish that and help me, smart ass," Corrin said with a reproachful glare, though her lips twitched in a smile.

The room wasn't a complete disaster, but there was indeed a fair bit of laundry spread around, which Owain grudgingly collected as Corrin made the bed. They were both correct, though: they did have a habit of tossing clothing aside when the urge for love-making arose, and they had both been lazy about properly caring for the issue. Once the room was scoured and the offending laundry folded and packed away to be washed when they returned home, they both sat on the edge of the bed with a unified sigh.

"Well...now what?" Corrin asked, her head lolling to the side to look at him as she leaned back against the mattress.

Owain rubbed his chin, humming in thought. "We did get a new selection of books yesterday," he suggested.

Corrin shook her head and flopped on her back with a sigh. "I'm feeling a bit too restless to sit still and read."

Grinning, Owain reclined on his side next to her, his elbow propping him up. "We could always work off that energy of yours, then," he said, grazing his fingers over her hip.

"Mmm, maybe later; I'm not really in the mood now," she said, smiling apologetically at him.

"All right then," he said with a nod, "perhaps what you need is a different physical outlet."

She tilted her head at him as he rose. "What does that mean?"

"When I was growing up, I didn't have the luxury of boredom," he said, twisting his torso in both directions as he spoke. "There was too much at stake for me to sit around on my laurels, so when the dreaded beast of ennui reared its ugly head, I trained."

"Here, though?" Corrin said, rising to a seated position as Owain continued to stretch in front of her. "There's not exactly a lot of room for that."

"There are plenty of exercises we can do in this amount of space," he said, grabbing her hand and hauling her off the bed. "Besides, you and I have both been neglecting our fitness training, and I don't mean just since we arrived here."

Corrin glanced away anxiously from the searching look he gave her at this remark, but Owain mercifully caught the hint and changed the subject, instead instructing her to stretch with him. As they extended through each motion, a knot tangled in her stomach.

So he had noticed.

The thought made her face fall and her eyes water, the coil of anxiety inside her robbing her of the energy to mask it. She slowed to a stop and stared at the floor, anticipating his recognition, which soon followed. "Corrin?" he asked, tilting his head to get a look at her face.

Apprehensively, she stepped into his space, her hand reaching for the hem of his tunic, and she buried her face in his chest to hide her shame. After a moment to collect her thoughts, she spoke, her voice muffled. "I'm a coward."

"Nonsense," said Owain, petting the back of her head. "The fearsome dragon princess who defied all odds to unite both royal families, who wields the mythical blade of destiny, whose might in battle won her victories and allies alike? A coward? I should think not."

The praise only made the guilt sting more, and she withdrew, blinking tears. She palmed her eyes, a small sob escaping her, but before she could break any further, his arms were around her, cradling her against him. He pecked the crown of her head as she sniffled into his shirt, her hands clinging fistfuls of it. A hand on the back of her head coaxed her to look at him; he was frowning, his eyebrows troubled.

"Talk to me," he said, his hands cupping her cheeks as he thumbed the corners of her eyes.

Corrin nodded, and they sat down on the bed again, Owain's arm around her shoulders, a gentle encouragement as she composed herself. "The last time we were out of the Astral Plane, we had just joined forces and arrived at that place," she began, her eyes on her lap. "I was so hopeful that together, we could finally achieve true peace. But then…" She paused, only continuing when Owain squeezed her shoulder. "Then Scarlet died. She sacrificed herself to save me. We were in such disarray after that, so I did the only thing I could think to do: I took us to the Astral Plane. I figured we could regroup, formulate a plan, prepare better. Plus I thought a short reprieve would allow the two nations to build a stronger bond; after all, if we couldn't trust each other, then how could we fight together? I only anticipated staying for a month at the most, but then the first marriage happened, and I felt like I should give it more time, and then another happened, and then…" Smiling, she looked up at him. "Well, you and I happened. Being with you made me so happy that I honestly never wanted to go back." Owain grinned sympathetically at her and pressed his palm to her cheek, and she leaned into it for comfort, her eyes closed. "So I put it off and made excuses to myself, saying I was only stalling for a little while, just to allow myself some happiness.

"But that's not the truth, or at least not all of it," she said, looking him in the eye. "The real truth, the reason I haven't given the order to return to the war, the reason I've been ignoring training...is that I'm terrified. The enemy we're up against, they...they killed Scarlet like it was nothing. It would have been me had she not…" She bit her lip, eyes falling to her lap. "Owain, I don't know if we can stop them. I don't know if I'm strong enough to be the leader. All this time, I've been hiding, while everyone around me waits for me to give the order, and I just...don't want to." Admitting it made the knot ease just slightly, and she inhaled deeply and then blew it out in a long, shaky exhale.

"You know…" said Owain, his head cocked to the side in a contemplative manner, "I don't think I've ever been in a battle where I haven't been scared witless." Their eyes met as Corrin looked up at him, and his lips twitched into a brief smile. "The future I came from was horrifying. Not to brag, but this world's terrors are almost pleasant compared to Risen. Mindless hordes of the undead, their bodies rotting and putrid...they still haunt my nightmares." He glanced to the window, and as if in response, a bolt of lightning streaked the sky, the low rumble of thunder following. "It often stormed like this back home. But it wasn't natural, it was more like...the whole world was sick, and the rains hung over us like a plague. Lucina's decision for us to return to the past wasn't really out of bravery, it was desperation. We had nothing left. All of us lost our parents, Ylisstol fell, Grima was on our heels...it was the only choice left to us. And we were all scared, Lucina probably more than any of us. After all, going to the past meant she'd have to kill her own mother before we lost her to the Fell Dragon. We all knew what had to be done. And sure, in the end, we found a way that Lucina didn't have to murder her, but Aunt Robin still sacrificed her life to save us all." Owain hung his head at the memory. "I don't think anyone relaxed until we found her again two months later. To be honest, it was a miracle that it happened in the first place. For me, I was just grateful our family made it through without losing anyone after all."

Grinning a bit, he turned back to her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "And then our mysterious stranger arrived to whisk the three of us away to another world. I tried to look on the bright side, and I'd be lying if I said the thought of exploring a foreign world didn't excite me, but...it also made me really nervous. After all, anything could've happened. We could've been rejected from Nohr. We could've died in any battle. When you really think about it, the fact that we were able to not only ingratiate ourselves as retainers but also piece together that you were the one we were sent to aid and _somehow_ join your group against all odds is kind of remarkable. I'm not sure if Naga exists in this realm, but She's certainly watching out for me somehow, that's for sure."

Corrin grinned at him a little, and it made him smile back at her. "But Corrin...I'm still scared," he said. "I still get anxious in every battle, and I still end up with my dad's damn stomach pains when it's all over, like my body overdosed on adrenaline and the slow down after battle twists my insides into a pretzel. And I didn't want to tell you, but...I'm scared that we won't be able to create a portal back home like we're hoping. The way you explained it, it sounds like it'll use up the item we were given, so if it doesn't work, that means Laslow, Selena, and I will never see our families again." Sighing, he eyed their hands in his lap, his thumb stroking her knuckles. "But...even though I'm worried about all these things, I just feel like...so long as I have your hand in mine, everything will be all right. I can face any danger, conquer any anxiety, fell any creature from the dark abyss. And I know that I'm not alone in thinking that; everyone looks to you for that reassurance.

"I told you, during that horrible confession of mine, didn't I?" he said, grinning at her as he continued to thumb over the back of her palm. "You are the beacon that everyone rallies around. And that's a lot of pressure; it's only natural that you'd be afraid. But...what I want to be...what I hope you can see me as...is your foundation. I want to support you in any way I can, so that you can be destiny's vessel. If I can ease your worries just a little bit, then that's enough for me." She was crying again, so he framed her face and smooched her forehead. Meeting her eye, he grinned. "So, you're not alone, and you're not a coward. We can be terrified together."

A laugh cut through her sob, and Corrin sniffed and pressed her forehead to his. "You always know what to say to cheer me up, don't you?"

"That's because I'm addicted to your radiant smile," Owain said, tipping her chin up with a hand and planting a kiss on her.

"I'm guessing you'd rather I not tell anyone even the chosen hero gets scared sometimes, huh?" she said, grinning against his lips before pecking them again.

" _Gods_ , please, don't," he said, a twinge of anxiety in his voice, and when Corrin dissolved into giggles, he joined her. "I love you, Corrin," he said, grinning sweetly at her.

"I love you, too, Owain," she replied, brushing her lips against his cheek. Sniffing to clear her airway, she stood. "All right. No more hiding for me. Let's see those exercises of yours."

Owain beamed at her, rising to his feet as well. "Very well, then! I shall share with you Owain Dark's secret training regimen! Know that I won't go easy on you just because you're my beloved bride," he said, winking at her.

Giggling, Corrin nodded. "I wouldn't expect any less from a chosen hero."

* * *

The individual exercises weren't all that strenuous, but Corrin felt the cost of her neglected training the longer they worked. Owain coached her through each routine as he performed them alongside her, correcting her technique or encouraging her as needed. Training with him made her finally understand why he had such a chiseled physique; his knowledge of exercises for every muscle group was extensive, and after nearly an hour of labor, she had aches in places she didn't even know she had.

Unable to take any more, Corrin collapsed on her back on the floor, her arms and legs spread as wide as possible. Wheezing, she whined pitifully as sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Don't tell me you're quitting already, beloved," Owain said as he rose from his squat, his own breathing heavy but not strained.

"A... _Already?_ " Corrin repeated between gasps. "How are you not dead from all this?"

"Years of conditioning, my draconic beauty," he said as he grinned down at her. "Need a hand?"

Corrin shook her head and swallowed into another pant. "There's no way I can stand, my legs are pudding," she said.

Chuckling, Owain crossed to the kitchen for a moment and returned with a damp washcloth, which he dropped on her face. Corrin whimpered appreciatively as he sat cross-legged beside her. "You're just out of practice, that's all," he said, patting her stomach. "We'll try to get some fitness in every day from now on."

She lifted the towel off her face and used it to wipe sweat off her neck. "Is this revenge for making you clean?" she asked, slouching her head to the side to look at him.

His head went back with his laugh, and he uncrossed his legs to a kneel. "Absolutely not," he said, planting his hands on either side of her to stabilize his bend to kiss her. She kept him there for a moment, though he wasn't in a hurry to pull away. In fact, it gave him an idea, one that he executed immediately after they broke apart. Using his arms for support, he positioned himself above her, his legs held together and suspended on the tips of his toes in the gap between her sprawl.

"Owain, what are you doing?" Corrin asked with an amused grin.

"Getting in one last exercise," he said, beaming down at her. Arms folding, he lowered himself toward her, pecked her lips, and then straightened again, completing the push-up.

Corrin covered her eyes and laughed open-mouthed. "I can't believe you just did that. You are such a dork," she said, her tone warm and affectionate.

"Seems to me you enjoyed it," he grunted, completing another rep, kiss included.

She smiled up at him, her eyes half-lidded, a teasing seduction. "All right then, love. Let's see how many you've got."

"For you, beloved? Dozens."

True to his word, he kept a metered pace, smooching her each time and giggling along with her the longer he went. Eventually, the brief meetings weren't enough for her, so she tried to sabotage him, gripping his face to keep him. Owain resisted this by thrashing his head with a chuckling protest, and it became a game to kiss her each time and then break free, Corrin nipping at his lips and trying desperately to ply him with her tongue. When he reached his fifteenth repetition, she had finally had enough, and she locked her legs around his hips to drag him on top of her, both of them giddy with laughter. A wrestling match ensued as he tried to retake his form, Corrin's legs trapping him as she peppered his cheeks, her arms hooked around his neck. With a dramatic sigh, he flopped his full weight on her, snickering when she wriggled and grunted in complaint beneath him. Finally, he caved to her insistence and slotted his mouth with hers, satisfied when his tongue brushing with hers elicited an appeased sigh.

Sloppy kisses became hands on cheeks that then meshed into hair, followed by trails down necks and sucking at skin. Before too long, they were groping each other, Corrin's fingers gripping at the curve of his ass, Owain snaking a hand up her shirt and rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Desperate whimpers between gasps clashed against the spattering sound of rain against the windows.

"Perhaps now you're in the proper mood to work off some energy?" Owain asked, nipping at her throat.

"Mmm, yes, but I'm still sore from your regimen of death," Corrin whined, gripping a fistful of his shirt.

Grinning, he sat up enough for eye contact. "Then this is the perfect opportunity for me to repay you for the beach the other day," he said, his smile seductive.

Confusion registered on her face for a few seconds before her eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Mm-hmm," he hummed, nodding as he kissed down the side of her face. "You said yourself it was mostly improvising. I happen to be very good at improvisation."

Giggling, Corrin turned her head to capture him in a liplock before smiling up at him. "All right, if you're sure."

"Absolutely," said Owain, pecking her nose before propping himself on his arms above her. "I never question a chance to pleasure my goddess," he said, grinning at her.

They stood, Owain helping Corrin to her feet, but before she could take a step, he scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style to the bed, grinning playfully. He happily assisted with clothing removal, pausing in mid-throw with a glance at Corrin, who smirked at him with raised eyebrows. Clearing his throat, he stood straight and paced to the dresser, depositing the clothing on top to be dealt with later. This earned him a cackle behind him, and he stripped his own clothing to add to the pile before he returned to the bed in his undershorts.

"You're really sure about this?" Corrin asked as she settled against the pillows, her knees bent up and spread apart.

Lying on his stomach just beneath her, admiring the new view of her and absently petting her pubic hair, Owain nodded. "I'm positive," he said, still gazing between her legs with a vague smile. His eyes flicked up at her face. "Nervous?"

Lips tensing into a line, she nodded slightly. "A little. You're aware that there's…" She made a face in her pause. "...a _taste_ to this, right?"

"I figured as much," he said, tracing a finger down the jut of her hip bone.

"And that it might be...unpleasant."

"Doubtful, but yes," he said, his finger continuing down the line where her leg and pelvis connected. "If you're uncomfortable, Corrin, we can do something else. I just wanted to express my interest."

"No, I'm not uncomfortable, just…" She wiggled her knees, trying to find the thought. "Anxious? Excited? A little embarrassed?"

Chuckling, Owain grinned up at her. "Then you know how I felt that day on the beach," he said. He tilted his head, his eyes half-lidded. "Now...shall I begin?"

Corrin smiled shyly at him and nodded, leaning her head back on the pillows and exhaling slowly.

He wrapped his arms around the outside of her legs, his hands curling around her thighs. This allowed him to pull her legs apart, and he did so as he bent his neck toward her. It took a few attempts to figure out how best to proceed, but he finally settled for slotting his open mouth around as much of her as he could. She definitely had a scent, but it was mild and not unpleasant in the slightest, and the first experimental lick across her entrance confirmed that scent and taste were basically the same. He couldn't quite make a comparison for the flavor, but the more he sampled it, the more he found he really liked it. This realization made the act more enjoyable, so he worked his tongue on her more eagerly, pleased to hear the cracking of her toes curling, the sharp intake of her breath. His head started to nod in time with his lapping, and his fingers dug into her thighs to hold her steady. Tracing his tongue up the line, he grazed against her clit, allowing her a few seconds to squirm and moan before gripping her back into place.

By now, Corrin was used to having his hands on her body, his deft fingers stroking her and plunging inside her, but there was something dramatically different about his tongue doing the work instead. The touch was lighter, almost tauntingly so, but that actually made it that much nicer, the delicate tastes making her crave more. The sight of his head buried between her legs, moving in time with each enthusiastic flick, added to the intensity of the moment, and hesitantly, she slid her fingers into his hair. Encouraged by the satisfied hum in his throat and the way he turned just slightly into the touch, she clenched tufts of his hair between her fingers, her fingertips pressing against the back of his head. She lost herself in the ecstasy, her neck arching and knees twitching as she whimpered with each shallow breath.

"Ahh, yes, there," she pleaded when he tongued against a particularly sensitive spot, her moan dissolving as he swirled more ardently against it. She couldn't control the jerking of her legs any more, every sweep of his tongue jolting her body. Each enthusiastic swish made her ache, begging him not to stop, it felt so good, please, just a bit more—and she was gone, coming hard as he struggled to keep hold of her, but she was writhing, moaning, the pleasure so intense and scorching that her toes spread and her abdomen convulsed. His tongue continued to lap against her as the high surged over her, each caress a shock that made her sob with rapture. When the moment ended, she tugged at his hair to signal him, and he released her with a final teasing lick, making her spasm. Sitting up, Owain rested his arms on her knees and planted his chin on top of his laced fingers, his grin sly as he admired her, his eyes crinkling with delight at each little shudder, at her gasping hums of euphoria.

Corrin wiped at her brow, her bangs cresting over her hand as she exhaled jaggedly. Coming back to herself, she glanced down at him, and Owain beamed back at her, his head tilting with loving admiration. No words were needed when she reached for him, and within the space of a minute, they were united, Corrin's ankles locking around his hips as he sank inside her with an appreciative groan. They slammed together with animalistic ferocity, Owain biting at her shoulder and Corrin clawing her fingernails against his back. He was so deep in her that each thrust electrified, the lingering post-orgasm ache amplifying her experience. Hips banged together as they succumbed to the palpable magnetism between them, both groping and gasping.

She felt it again—the deep, anticipating climb—and she clenched her legs on him, moaning in his ear. "Ahhn, don't stop, don't stop," she cried, but she could tell by the way his arms twinged around her that he was getting close. His pace quickened, pounding into her, along that wonderful, rapturous ridge, and the pressure inside her boiled and strained until—

Her voice caught in her throat, and what she intended to be frenzied moaning came out in a series of desperate squeaks and gasps, the climax surging over her so powerfully that her brain completely ceased to function. Lost in the moment, she barely comprehended him groaning her name, felt him convulsing on top of her, and she clung to him, both of them rocking through the combined release. Collapsing in a heap, they panted in concert, little moans of exhaustion interspersed within.

"Did...At the end there…" Owain said between gulps of air. He took a deeper breath to calm the fire in his lungs. "Did you...go again?" Corrin nodded furiously against his ear, and he wheezed in acknowledgement. "Huh...that...explains a lot," he said, leaning his head against hers for support. Corrin huffed a laugh in his ear, which made him chuckle as well.

"I love you," they breathed in unison, pausing only for a second before melting into giggles.

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

Corrin smiled to herself as she diced vegetables on the counter, Owain recounting a story about his father as he stirred a large pot on the stovetop. A low grumble in the distance announced the storm's continued presence, but the rain had died down considerably in the early afternoon gloom.

"I love your stories about Ylisse," she said as she added potatoes to his pot, pecking his cheek. "You always sound so happy when you talk about your family."

"That's because I take great pride in my lineage," Owain said as he seasoned the soup and continued stirring. "I've had to keep it in the shadows for so long here, so it's nice to be able to talk about it again." He stroked a thumb over a spot on his right bicep, and Corrin recognized the gesture: it was where he said his Brand should be. "Truthfully, it helps to abate the homesickness. I want to see them all again someday...but only if you're there by my side."

She looked up at him; he was beaming tenderly at her, a look of endearment that made her heart skip every time. She placed a hand over the same spot on his arm, the place where his truth lay hidden. "Of course, love," she said, grinning at him as she gave his arm a squeeze. "Where else would I be?"


	6. Day 6

_Here in Paradise With You_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Day 6

 _Subconscious Seduction_

If he was being honest, Owain had never been happier in his life. There were a few other candidates that came close—reuniting with his parents in the past, finding Missiletainn, that time Leo said one of his attack names sounded, "kind of interesting,"—but vacationing with his wife definitely topped the list. The uninhibited alone time, the endless opportunities for story telling, her cute little smiles, the non-stop flirting...all of it made him blissfully content. Not to mention the sex— _gods, the sex_. To say that they both had improved beyond the first time would be an understatement, or at least he liked to think so. True, he had no benchmark to compare it to, but they were both enjoying themselves immensely, so that's all that mattered, right? He enjoyed love-making with Corrin so much, in fact, that he couldn't comprehend why he had ever been so nervous about it.

Owain was a light sleeper. It was a side-effect of years of night raids by Risen, of catching sleep whenever he could, always on alert for the next disaster. For this reason, Corrin's soft groan in his arms roused him, though he was on the cusp of waking, anyway. He yawned, nuzzling his cheek against her forehead. He loved this part of the day. Waking up with his beloved snuggled against his chest, spending a brief moment admiring her peacefully sleeping face, gave him the perfect start every morning. She moaned faintly again, and he grinned, closing his eyes to appreciate the moment. His eyebrows twitched, however, as his sleep-addled mind noticed something.

Corrin's legs sandwiched his thigh, a normal part of their sleep habits. However, there was something odd: she was moving in her sleep. It was almost hard to notice, the light dragging against his thigh. He was trying to sort out what was happening when she moaned again—a moan with a sound he recognized. It had the same desperate, heady tone to it as... _oh_.

The humping against his leg suddenly made sense.

Considering they'd been having sex at least twice a day since their arrival, it was understandable, really. Sexual undertones pervaded their day, so it affecting their subconscious was bound to happen. Admittedly, he'd had a nice dream about her during a nap the other day, so nice, in fact, that he had to have her when he awoke. Still, it shocked him a little to be in this predicament. Should he wake her? He should probably wake her. Lying there while she used him made him feel a little shameful, like he was spying on something private. However, it also made him feel...a little aroused? He could feel the outlines of her through her clothes, and the grinding against his thigh, accompanied by her gentle moans, made him itchy to touch her. Not to mention the thought of her dreaming about him like that was indecently hot. At least, he hoped it was about him. Of course it was about him. Who else but her darling husband would she lust after? It had to be about him...right?

His uncertainty, combined with his half-arousal mingled with guilt, made the decision. Lightly, he shook her shoulder, until she whined in her throat and rolled her head, her eyelids tensing in complaint.

"What is it, love?" Corrin asked, eyes blinking groggily.

"Uh, sorry," said Owain, his mind instantly blanking as he scrambled for a response. Unable to find a believable lie, he told the truth. "You were moaning in your sleep, so I thought I should wake you."

Her face flushed a little. "Oh," she said. "Sorry, was I bothering you?"

"Not at all, I just...was merely curious what you were dreaming about," he said, petting her face with a grin.

"Oh…" she said, nodding. She paused for a beat, wiping her bangs from her face. Looking up at him, she smiled slightly. "Actually...I was dreaming about you."

It took every ounce of restraint in him to keep his face neutral. "Really now? And what feats of heroism did my dream persona perform for you?"

Corrin chuckled, but the laugh had a distinct sensual edge to it. Scooting up to his level, she leaned in, close enough that he could feel her breath against his lips. "He saved the princess from the tower, after a long and impressive battle," she said, grinning against him.

He blinked, surprised by the statement, and his heart leapt. If this was going where he hoped it was going...He took a chance. "You were the princess in this scenario, I presume?"

"Mm-hmm," she hummed, nodding. "I was ever so grateful for your daring rescue, Hero," she said, angling her lips as if to kiss him but refusing to close the incremental gap.

Owain shivered, his heart drumming faster. "Just how grateful were you, fair Princess?" he asked, his nose brushing against hers.

She pulled away, just enough to look him in the eye. The hunger in her expression made him weak. "Would you like to find out?"

" _Yes_ ," he breathed, unable to hide his excitement any longer. "Gods, yes, please."

Lips curling, she finally kissed him, her mouth parting into it. They tongued each other with increasing enthusiasm, both making small noises and sliding their hands along their bodies for anything to grope. When they finally separated, they were both breathless.

"I've waited so long in this tower for someone to save me from the wicked queen, dear Hero," Corrin said, fingers feathering down his cheek. "That you've finally come for me and vanquished her at last makes me yearn to reward you."

"Your beauty is reward enough, my Princess," said Owain, hand gliding along her hip. "For all the tales in all the lands did not do you justice. They pale in comparison to your radiance."

"I've heard stories of you as well, Hero," she said, considering him with a half-lidded gaze. "Even here, locked away in my tower, there were whispers of a dashing swordsman, scouring the countryside to conquer evil. And you, my handsome Hero, greatly surpass all my expectations."

"My lady, you flatter me," Owain said, grinning.

"I speak only the truth. What's a maiden to do when such a man arrives in her bedchamber? And to hear that such a desirable man is also her rescuer? How am I to stop my heart from wanting you?"

"Oh, my darling Princess, do not reject your feelings so! For I will happily submit myself to all your heart's desires," he said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"All of them?" Corrin asked, her hand trailing under his shirt. She tweaked his nipple, lips curling as his breath hitched.

"I am yours, fair maiden," he said, slowly turning on his back as she rolled him between her fingers. "D— _ah_...Do with me as you will."

Corrin hummed, drawing tortuous circles beneath the fabric. "Then please, allow me to reward you, my brave knight," she whispered in his ear before nipping it. She nibbled at his earlobe as she fondled him, Owain breathing loudly beneath her touch. Nibbling became kisses that trailed down his body, Corrin lifting his shirt to continue down his chest. When she reached his navel, she tugged demandingly at his pajama bottoms, which he dutifully removed, leaving him naked from the waist down. Her lips continued downward, purposely ignoring his erection and working down his hip. The taunting made him antsy, her mouth so close but intentionally neglecting, and he whimpered, his cock jerking impatiently.

"Something wrong, my Hero?" Corrin asked as she smooched his thigh.

"N...Not at all, Princess," said Owain, his breathing heavy. "I'm merely anxious for you to begin."

She sat up on her knees so she could tower over him. Spread before her, he looked so frazzled, his shirt bunched up near his face, one arm bent above his head, his dick twitching eagerly, his expression apprehensive and longing. A wicked smile overtook her, and she gently touched his hip. "My, such impatience," she said, fingers gliding across his skin, goosebumps forming beneath her caress. She traced the inward curve of his pelvis, her fingertips barely brushing against his balls, which made him squirm beneath her. "I guess I have no choice but to indulge you."

In one sweeping motion, she bent into his lap. Wet, unanticipated heat on the tip of his cock made him lose his breath, and Owain groaned feebly as Corrin's tongue swirled around the head. His eyes shut to focus on the sensation, and seven hells, what a sensation it was. Her tongue worked agonizing circles on him as her lips slid with each dip of her head, up and down, up and down...It made him shiver, his breath shallow. He was deep in her mouth, so deep that he was certain he was at the back of her throat, but Corrin didn't balk or gag, so he assumed he wasn't hurting her. Her tongue slowed, replaced instead by suction, which coaxed a loud groan out of him, her mouth tugging on him with a dizzying pressure. Just as he was starting to feel the first tingling, however, she stopped, releasing his dick with an audible pop.

"Tell me, Hero: how badly do you want me?" she asked, his tip bobbing against her lips as she spoke.

"Gods, so badly," he replied, desperation in his voice as he reached toward her and brushed his fingertips on her hand. "My heart yearns to unite with you, my Princess."

"Do you ache for me?"

"So much I'm in agony. No battle wound can compare to the anguish I feel now."

"How awful, precious Hero," Corrin cooed, her fingers sliding along his shaft. "Fortunately, I can end your torment...but only if you beg me."

"Princess, _please_ ," Owain whined, wriggling his hips. "I need to be inside you, to join our bodies as one. I'm desperate to pleasure you and bring you to the threshold of fulfilment. Please, I beg of you, allow me to prove my devotion to you, dear Princess. Let me quench the fire in my heart at the oasis of your soul."

A silky smile curved her lips, and it one fluid motion, her shirt was over her head, her shorts quickly following suit. Slowly, she climbed back to his level, her lips pecking up his torso, rucking his shirt over his head in the process. When she finally reached his lips, she captured them, a gesture that immediately became fevered as Owain responded ferociously. Wrenching away suddenly, Corrin put two fingers to his lips to calm him, her other hand pressing his cock into her.

"Gods, yes," Owain sighed as he slipped inside, the sweet warmth rippling a shudder through him. "Nnn, gods, I've needed you."

"Desperately?" she asked as she rocked her hips forward, her palms on his shoulders holding her up.

"To the brink of madness, Princess," he said, hands framing her hips to assist her rhythm.

"Nnnn, you feel so good," Corrin moaned, her pace quickening steadily.

"Gods, so do you, ahhnn…!"

Sitting back, she rode him, her breasts bouncing in time with the movement. Owain lifted enough to thrust in return, both of them gasping and moaning with shameless volume. Though he'd admittedly had trouble with peaking too soon at first, Owain actually prided himself a bit on his developing control; he could hold out much longer now, allowing them both more time to enjoy the smooth, sensuous glide of his cock inside her. He released his grip on one of her hips to grope her chest, which had been bobbing tauntingly in front of his face for far too long. Corrin approved of this with a tiny groan, her thighs clenching around his torso as he freed his other hand to cup both. His hands worked in circles, gently squeezing her supple breasts, Corrin grinding him deeper inside her.

"Ahh, so close," Corrin panted, working her hips at a feverish rate. "So close...So close...So—ahhnnnn…!"

All of her muscles clenched and convulsed around his cock as she climaxed, which felt so incredible that he couldn't restrain himself, coming only seconds after her. They both rutted through the moment and beyond, neither wishing to stop. Eventually, spent and sweating, Corrin slowed to a halt and crumpled on top of him. She encircled his neck and snuggled against his ear, gasping for air, and Owain hugged her body to him and rolled so they could both relax on the mattress. They lay quietly against each other, both winded and content.

"Was...that okay?" Corrin asked suddenly, sitting back to look at him. "You asked me to be more assertive next time, so I did my best…"

" _Nnn_ , gods, yes, you were perfect, beloved," said Owain, sandwiching her face between his hands and smothering her lips. "More importantly, did _you_ enjoy it? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable because of something I wanted."

"No no, not at all," she said, shaking her head. "I had a lot of fun." She smiled and nuzzled his nose. "You're sexy when you beg."

Owain huffed a chuckle, his teeth overpowering his grin. "Not as sexy as you asking me to," he said, nipping at her lip.

Corrin hummed and surrendered to the advance. They drew together in a tangle of nude bodies as they kissed, occasionally whispering I love yous between lip crashes. The quiet moment of affection recharged them both, buoying the afterglow into tender serenity.

"So, I need to confess something," Owain said after they separated, his thumb grazing along her ear as he cupped the back of her neck.

"Oh?" Corrin said, tilting her head with interest.

"The main reason I woke you was...well...let's just say you were giving my thigh a pretty clear idea of what you were dreaming."

She blinked for a few seconds before she gasped, her hand smacking her face as she blushed. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry," she said, hiding her face in the pillows.

"No need to apologize, love," he said, coaxing her back into eye contact. "We all dream of what our hearts desire most." He chuckled, beaming at her. "I'm just grateful yours desires me."

Sighing, she smiled, too. "More than anything else," she said, leaning into another kiss.

"So then," Owain said, fingers scrubbing affectionately against her scalp, "what do you say we take a quick shower, eat some breakfast, and then hit the beach? I'm sure the tidepools are filled with all sorts of interesting specimens after yesterday's storm."

Corrin grinned from ear to ear, nodding. "Sounds like a plan." She sat up, stretching her arms over her head. "If you promise not to get too handsy, I'll let you wash my back."

Chuckling, Owain cocked his head playfully. "I'm afraid I don't make promises I can't keep, beloved."

* * *

The sand at the beach was still a bit damp from the previous day's rain, and the waves sloshed against the shore with more force than usual. This discouraged their usual swimming lesson, Owain concerned about rip currents. Instead, they spent the morning sunbathing and reading from their novel together. Corrin's insistence on sun balm turned out to be a wise decision; they were both tanning nicely, and neither had been burned thus far. After Owain finished a second chapter, Corrin suggested they take a break, so they lay side by side, watching the clouds roll by beyond the brim of their umbrella.

"Actually, Corrin, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you," said Owain suddenly, turning on his side to face her.

Surprised by his shift in tone, Corrin rolled as well. "Something wrong?" she asked, eyebrows concerned.

"No, it's just...well…" He frowned, biting at the inside of his cheek as he weighed his words. "It's been a week since I cast that hex on you, and I wasn't able to bring the proper tome with us. The local bookshop didn't have a copy, either."

Corrin blinked for a moment before she smiled a bit in recognition. "Then I guess it's time we had that cooler heads discussion, isn't it?" she said, shyly brushing her fingertips against his hand.

They both rose and sat cross-legged, facing each other. Owain's knee bounced as they sat in silence, and Corrin fidgeted with her hands, both too nervous to broach the topic. After a very tense minute, Owain spoke.

"I've always wanted to have a family," he said, eyeing his lap. He interlocked his fingers, grinning slightly. "Passing along my knowledge, carrying on my bloodline—it's something I've dreamed about but never thought I'd be able to do. The memories I have of my parents and I together are a precious gift, and I've wanted to experience for myself the pride they felt." He looked up at her, his head tilting with affection. "The fact that I can have all that with you makes it that much more desirable, to be honest," he said, smiling gently at her.

Grinning, she blushed, glancing out toward the ocean. "I've always wanted a family, too," she said. "I don't have any memories of my parents, so I told myself I'd make as many with my own children as I could." She stared at the horizon, her face falling. "But...if we start a family now, before the war is over, our child would end up in the Deeprealms. I don't like that at all. I understand why we do it, but to me, it's no different than the isolation I had growing up." Owain's hand overlapped hers, and she turned to him, weaving her fingers between his. "Not only that, but time passes so much faster there; we could go away for a week in the real world, and the baby we left behind would be an adult. That's awful."

Owain nodded, squeezing her hand. "I agree. It was weird enough being close in age to my parents in the past. Having my children in the same predicament would be strange indeed."

"Azura always looks so sad when she and Ryoma come back from visiting Shiro and Shigure," Corrin said, her eyes half-lidded. "They're still small now, but the longer we take, the more they'll grow. Worse still, the two of them are separated; we can't even let them grow up together without risking their safety. If you and I had more than one child, it would be the same."

Owain sighed. "Then, I guess we have our decision," he said, stroking his thumb along her hand. "We'll wait until the war's over to start a family."

Corrin nodded in agreement. "It really would be the best thing we could do."

"Which means…" He paused, swallowing. "Well...it means we can't have sex again until we go home in six days."

There was a long pause in which Corrin stared at him, her mouth a blank line. Eyebrows furrowing, she tilted her head. "You're... _sure_ the bookstore didn't have the right tome? I mean... _absolutely sure?_ "

He blinked at her for a moment before he snorted, followed by a bray of laughter that had him doubling over in stitches. Corrin huffed at him as his hysterics continued, a hand covering his face as tears welled in his eyes. Eventually, his giggles made the corners of her mouth twitch, and she grinned as well.

"Okay, enough," she insisted, playfully shoving him as his fit winded down to a few scattered chuckles. "We obviously have a very serious problem."

Still snickering, Owain wiped at his eyes. "Yes, apparently my wife is a voracious succubus," he said, putting up his hands as she slapped at him, another fit of giggles overpowering him.

"With comments like that, I may wait longer than six days," Corrin said, though her broad grin undercut her threat.

"A-All right, all right," he said, steadying himself again, "what do you propose we do?"

Corrin paused, her brow wrinkled in thought. "Well...I guess we do what I've always done."

"That being?"

Smiling, she looked up at him. "Follow my heart, and leave the rest up to fate."

Tilting his head, he gave her a searching look. "You're sure?"

"As sure as I can be," she said, climbing into his lap. Once she had settled, she snuggled into the crook of his neck. "If it happens, then obviously it was meant to be. But I'm not going to sacrifice my happiness just because something _could_ happen, because it might not." She gazed up at him, smiling tenderly. "But, if it does, then I know we'll face it together."

Owain arched an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his lips. "You would tempt fate because you can't go a week without me? Am I truly that irresistible?"

"Absolutely," she said with a sly grin, pulling him into kissing range. "And don't act like you'd have no problem abstaining, either."

"I never said I wouldn't," he teased, pecking her lips again. "Though I could probably make it a day or two."

"Even if I took your suggestion to go naked the rest of the vacation?" she said with a taunting grin.

"Well that's just cheating," he said, silencing her giggles with his mouth, tongue entreating her.

There really wasn't more either of them could say, so they filled the silence with passionate kisses. After all, they couldn't change anything about their situation, so it was best to just let things fall as they would. One thing was certain to them both, at least: come what may, they would see it through, and in the end, that's really all that mattered.

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

"You know, Owain, I think you'd be a pretty great dad."

The statement came from nowhere; they were crouched over the largest tidepool, Corrin dipping a finger below the water and giggling each time one of the fish inside nipped at it. She didn't look at him as she said it, either, adding to the unexpected nature of it. Seated beside her, Owain tilted his head at her, his expression amused but also puzzled.

"You think so?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, absolutely," she said, still focusing on the pool. "I think your theatrical nature would go over well with children."

"...So what you're saying is you think I'm childish and would be on their intellectual level?" he said, his grin indignant.

"I prefer to see it as you're young at heart, but that works, too, I guess," she said, winking at him with a cheeky smile.

Corrin's shriek of laughter as Owain nabbed her into his lap to tickle her echoed down the beachline.

* * *

 **Note:** 2/3rds of why I ship Ryoma/Azura is because of how thematically pleasing SHIro and SHIgure is, I won't lie.

Also, my daughter starts school this week! \o/ This week will be a little busy for me as we get back into our routine, so I _might_ miss next Sunday's weekly update and take an extra week to get settled, but we'll see. I'll try not to, but don't be surprised if it happens.


	7. Day 8

**Note:** This chapter's friendly reminder: Owain is canonically afraid of bridges (thanks to Azura's B Support).

Also, don't ask me how they have running water IT'S MAGIC OKAY

* * *

 _Here in Paradise With You_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Day 8

 _Steamy Aphrodisia_

It was always obvious when Owain was keeping a secret from her: his chattering increased by almost threefold. While Corrin usually allowed him unencumbered freedom to babble to his heart's content, there was a distinct difference when he was trying to hide something. She suspected it was an attempt at misdirection; if he kept talking, she couldn't question him and would hopefully forget entirely about the subject. So when she awoke from their usual afternoon nap to find he wasn't in the room, only for him to return ten minutes later with his shielding level of verboseness, she knew he had something planned. Of course, there was no possibility it was something negative, but it still made her anxious. It rattled in the back of her skull as they went for their evening jog (one part of his new, "Sabbatical Training for Ability Recovery," or, "S.T.A.R.," routine), and it nagged at her as they snuggled in for bed that night. By the time breakfast was over the next day, she was bursting with curiosity.

"So, are we headed to the beach as usual today?" Corrin asked with a pointed stare, the eagerness in her eyes boring a hole through him as he washed dishes at the sink.

"It's in the realm of possibility," said Owain, focusing instead on the plate he was scrubbing. "Though I did spy something interesting at one of the shops while we were restocking groceries yesterday morning. I thought perhaps we could double-back to investigate it." He turned to her, his grin unbearably neutral in the face of her insistent gaze. "That is, if you don't mind, of course, beloved."

Yep. Suspicious as hells. Corrin arched an eyebrow, a shrewd smile curving her lips. "Of course not, dear. That's fine," she said.

Their day bag on his shoulder—filled more than usual, from the look of it—drew more suspicion as they left the inn and headed for the shopping district, but Corrin decided it was best to just let him have his mystery. After all, the last time he behaved like this, he ended up proposing, so it was probably better to let things happen. Besides, she loved his cute extra-chattiness. Curling around his arm as they strolled down the avenue, Owain babbling with no real purpose, put her in a good mood.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Owain said suddenly, directing her attention to a small group gathered around a large open-air carriage.

Corrin followed his indication, her brow furrowing. "Looks like a carriage service," she said. "I didn't know this town had one."

"Perhaps we should investigate to see where they're headed?" he said with a bland smile.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, her lips curving. "Perhaps we should."

They crossed the short distance and stood at the back of the line. Corrin assumed they would mill about, try to glean from conversation what was happening, but to her surprise, when they approached the man at the front, Owain dug in their day bag for two slips of paper, which he handed over.

"What was that?" she said, leering at him as they followed the queue toward the carriage.

"You need tickets for the ride, dear," he said with benign indifference, though a mischievous smirk threatened at the corners of his mouth.

"So we're riding somewhere now, are we?" Corrin said, eyebrows rising. "And where exactly are we riding _to?_ "

"Oh, my beloved," Owain said in almost mock-sympathy, "the greatest part of adventure is its mystery! Too many in this world focus more on the destination and not enough on the journey! Sometimes in life, it's best to surrender yourself to the flow of the river of serendipity, rather than struggle against its currents. After all, the goddess of fate favors the spontaneous, or at least I like to think so." They reached the front, and he offered a hand to assist her. "After you, my love."

Sighing, Corrin took his hand and stepped up into the carriage, adding with a suspicious grin, "You're so lucky I think you're cute," which made him beam at her, all teeth.

* * *

Owain's evasive chatter continued as the carriage set out, so Corrin decided it was pointless to even try asking him where they were headed. She settled instead on watching the scenery, her head on his shoulder. The carriage had long benches that lined both sides, and they were seated in the corner closest to the driver. Because it lacked roofing, it gave a clear view of the countryside as they plodded out of town. Fields of various produce spread wide along the roadside, farmers tending to their crops with merry industry. The mid-morning air was humid as always, being this close to the ocean and nearing the advent of summer, but a refreshing breeze made the tepid heat almost pleasant. It soothed her heart, in a way, to know that places like this existed, untouched by war, serene. As the caravan moved on, lush farmland gave way to dense forest, the moisture in the air thickening beneath the blanket of trees. The road here was well-worn and flanked by tall oaks and elms, their branches spreading high and wide in an interwoven canopy, hints of sunlight peeking through intermittent gaps. It felt almost sacred, the ethereal tranquility of nature all around them, silencing even Owain's effusive babbling beside her. Before she knew it, drowsiness claimed them both, and she nodded off on his shoulder, the gentle pressure of Owain's head leaning against hers and the easy rhythm of his breathing leaving her feeling content and safe.

Napping made the two hour journey flash by in an instant, and it wasn't until the wobble of the carriage's halt roused them both that Corrin realized they'd left the forest behind, gone halfway up the mountain, and arrived at a small village. They disembarked with the rest of the passengers, both yawning and stretching the dregs of grogginess away.

"So now what?" Corrin asked, rubbing at a stiff spot of her neck with a glance at her husband.

"The journey continues, my princess," Owain said with an impish grin, offering her his arm.

"Still not going to tell me where we're going, huh?" she said as she wrapped around his bicep and allowed him to guide her down the road.

"Does the mystery not excite you?" he said with a questioning tilt of his head. "Adventure beckons us all into the unknown, and I am but your humble guide on today's journey."

"So in other words, even you don't know where we're going?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"On the contrary, I'm well aware of our destination. Having not been there myself, however, still makes it a bit of a mystery." He paused, a frown darkening his face. "Does it really bother you?" he asked, an anxious twinge in his voice as he stopped to turn to her, taking her hands in his. "I wanted this to be fun, but I can reveal the location if it's troubling you."

Her eyebrows tipped upward, a pang of affection curling a smile on her lips. Leaning in, she kissed him, and they stood for a comforting moment together. "I know that I'm safe when I'm with you, Owain," she said, raising a hand to his cheek. "So please, keep your surprise. I'm looking forward to it."

A warm grin split his face, and Owain swooped her into a hug, peppering her face with kisses. "You truly are the most amazing wife in all the worlds," he said against her cheek before planting another firm kiss upon it.

Giggling, Corrin wrapped her arms around his middle and nuzzled against him. "Only because I have such an incredible husband beside me," she said, capturing his lips again.

The mountain village was small and unpaved, primarily the home of miners, from the look of it. In no time at all, they left the hamlet behind and headed up a trail, Owain insisting with a squeeze of her hand that they weren't lost. A short jaunt up the path proved his point as they arrived at a large gated entrance. The air here was so much warmer than in the mountain town below, and beyond the gateway, she could see steam rising in the air. All her questions were answered when she read the sign above the gate.

"It's...a hot spring?"

"It is indeed!" Owain said with excitement. "Apparently this mountain is a dormant volcano, so there are natural hot springs spread all over the range. I heard gossiping about this place in the market yesterday and went back to check on info while you were sleeping." He beamed at her. "I thought it would be a nice change of pace from our usual routine."

"You know we have a hot spring back in the Astral Plane, right?" Corrin said, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"An artificially-manifested one!" he corrected, wagging his finger at her. "And one that's shared with the whole of the army. Here, however, we can bask in nature's majesty together as husband and wife, without the threat of interruption. At least, so long as my intel on renting private baths is correct."

It was a nice thought, she had to agree. The romantic quality of the idea made her grin quirk with intrigue. "That does sound better," she agreed. Running a hand up his chest, she smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. "We came all this way, after all, so we might as well." She tilted her head, a playful glint in her eye. "Shall we?"

Grinning with far too much mischief back at her, Owain extended a hand in front of him. "After you, goddess."

As it turned out, Owain's information was correct: they could, in-fact, rent a private bath, though it was the most expensive option. He countered her anxiety over this by reasoning they hadn't done anything truly extravagant their entire vacation, and they would still have plenty of funds to last until they returned home. The rental even came with a complimentary basket, which upon inspection contained a bottle of wine, two glasses, a decently-sized bread roll, and a small wheel of cheese. Beyond the gate was a large courtyard, rows of buildings with fence lines flanked on either side. Corrin surmised these led to other baths, as some were indicated as male, female, or both. They continued onward through the corridor, following signs indicating the direction they should head. After traversing a few winding paths, they found the number for their rental and made the short climb up the path arm-in-arm.

"That must be it," Corrin said, pointing to a small hut in the distance. It was located on the neighboring mountain, a narrow chasm between the two with a wooden suspension bridge connecting them together. As they approached, Corrin rolled her shoulder with a sigh. "After that long wagon trip, a soak actually sounds pretty nic—"

She stumbled forward as Owain's arm locked beside her, and frowning, she turned to him in protest. His face was almost pure white, his eyes fixated on a point beyond her, and following the direction, she turned. He was staring at the bridge, but it looked completely safe, the boards reinforced securely with thick ropes. Nothing seemed amiss, so what could possibly have him so uncharacteristically unsettled?

"Are you okay, love?" she asked, gently shaking his shoulder. He didn't respond, his gaze still transfixed on the bridge, and concern twisted her stomach. "Owain?"

Snapping back with a slight shake of his head, he attempted to school his features into a more composed expression, but he overcompensated, leaving him with an obviously distressed grin. "O-Of course! I'm c-completely fine! Better than ever! I-I was merely surprised to learn our destination lies beyond this bridge. And one at such a height…" A noise that sounded a bit like suppressing vomit came from his throat, his entire face reflecting the swallow.

Corrin tilted her head, her expression deeply troubled. "Do heights bother you?"

"Wh-What? No! No no no no no, not at all!" he flustered, sweat beading on his temple. "Owain Dark fears nothing, my silly bride! E-Especially not bridges. Or heights. Or bridges over heights. Nope. Not me."

Suspicious, Corrin folded her arms, an eyebrow arched. A shrewd smile curled the corners of her lips. "Well, that's a relief, then," she said. "Here I thought you had a completely normal human weakness, but it seems I was wrong. I should've known such fears are beneath you."

He faltered, obviously thinking. "But of course, my beloved," said Owain, challenge in his expression. "Your stalwart husband is a bastion of bravery! No paltry elevation can shake his indomitable spirit! Even one as formidable as this."

"Nn, yeah, it's a pretty steep fall," Corrin agreed, her neck straining a bit as she peered toward the ledge. "It's a good thing you aren't afraid of such things."

"Nope, not even a little," he said, his eyes closed in smug satisfaction.

"Then there's no reason we should be standing here," she said, grasping his arm and dragging him behind her, heading for the bridge. "After all, the bath is just on the other side."

Sweat trickled down his jawline, his stomach flip-flopping as they neared the mouth of the bridge. A flash of a memory, one he avoided whenever possible, seared in his brain, filling his feet with lead. Finally petrified as his wife hauled him toward the precipice, Owain dug in his heels, shouting in desperation, "Okay, okay, I'll admit it, I'll admit it!"

"Oh, good, are we being honest now?" Corrin said, rounding on him with an agitated leer.

Eyebrows frowning crossly, Owain pouted, his eyes avoiding hers. "Come on, Corrin, you know I don't like admitting my shortcomings…"

"And _you_ know I don't like when you hide from me behind bluster," she countered, folding her arms. She paused for a beat before she sighed, her posture softening. Raising a hand, she brushed her fingertips against his chin, coaxing him to glance at her. She smiled encouragingly. "Come on," she said in a soothing tone.

Exhaling, Owain reached for her hip to tug her into his arms, his expression contrite. He grasped at her hand on his cheek and brought it to his mouth, kissing the center of her palm, leaving it covering his lips for a moment as he collected himself. "Just before we made the choice to return to the Ylisse of the past, Lucina and the rest of us tried to perform a ritual called the Awakening. If performed successfully, it would've given us the power to stop Grima in our own time, but to do it, we needed to collect five Gemstones. We managed to collect them, but we ran into trouble returning with them. Brady, Yarne, Laslow, and I were transporting two of them when a horde of Risen caught us in a pincer attack near a bridge." He paused, his eyelids drooping. "To make a long story short, it...didn't go well. In the frenzy, I nearly fell off the bridge, and to make matters worse, I lost one of the Gemstones over the edge in the process. We barely escaped with our lives that day. We were already working with an incomplete ritual, since the shield was lost long before that, but losing one of the stones as well took its toll...the Awakening didn't give us enough power to defeat Grima on our own."

Owain sighed, his thumb rubbing absentminded strokes against her hip. "Ever since, bridges like this one remind me of that day...the day I nearly died, the day...I messed up everything. It's created this irrational fear, dredging up those moments of terror."

"Owain…" said Corrin, her hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was something so serious."

Glancing up at her, he smiled gently. "No need to apologize, Corrin," he said, shaking his head. "You were just calling my bluff. I'm the one who should apologize for being dishonest. I'm just so used to people mocking me for my weaknesses, so I've gotten very adept at hiding them." He reached a hand through her hair to cup the back of her neck. "I keep forgetting that you aren't going to do that," he said, his grin tender. "So I'll get better at being more open, I promise."

Corrin leaned in, her lips meeting his, and they drew into a soft embrace as they kissed away the argument. After a long, fond moment, they withdrew, foreheads pressed together. Inhaling through his nose, Owain blew out a sigh through his mouth. "All right. Let's get this over with."

"You'll be all right, dear," Corrin said, linking her fingers with his and turning back to the bridge. "Just hold my hand, and it'll be over before you know it."

He made a low, grumbling whine in his throat as they paced the remaining distance to the ledge. "I did say I could do anything with your hand in mine…" he said, though he didn't sound so sure of the statement.

"Exactly," Corrin said, her foot crossing the threshold, the first board creaking beneath her weight. The sound made Owain's hand tense in hers, but she squeezed in return. "Don't look down."

"I'm not going to look at all," Owain groaned, clenching his eyes shut.

"That's also a good strategy," Corrin said in front of him.

He could do this. It was just a stupid bridge. He'd faced Risen and Faceless and horrors of all kinds; a bridge was nothing. First step, first step, first—ohhhh gods, why did it move, is it falling, is he going to die, oh _godssss_...Okay, no, it's fine, he's fine. All he had to do was follow after Corrin, even though he couldn't see her. Maybe keeping his eyes closed wasn't such a good idea; each board shifting beneath his feet made his stomach lurch. But opening his eyes and seeing them was definitely a worse idea, so he clenched his sweating hand in Corrin's more tightly.

"I don't like thisssss…"

"You're all right. Halfway there."

Halfway there, halfway there, it's okay, he's fine. The planks beneath them groaned and squeaked with nerve-racking frequency, causing his insides to twist in nauseated tangles. Just a little bit more to endure, and it would be over. Of course, they'd also have to _come back_ over this same bridge later, but that was a thought Owain didn't want to contemplate at the moment. He gripped Corrin's hand so tightly his fingers trembled, his fingertips digging into her knuckles. Breathing heavily, he was just starting to wish for death over his current anxiety when his foot found solid ground.

"All over," Corrin announced, releasing his hand. She beamed at him as he opened his eyes. "You did it, love."

"Huzzah…" Owain panted, bending forward and gripping his knees, his head hanging limply from his shoulders. "I'm going to vomit now."

"Aww," Corrin cooed, petting his head. "Well, at least you can clean up in the bath after."

* * *

The building, as it turned out, was a shower and changing room, the hot spring pool behind it. Since this was a private bath, the single-room hut wasn't that large, maybe twenty paces squared at the most. Baskets in one corner were obviously for clothing removal, a bench alongside them on the wall. A vase with fresh sunflowers on a square table in the center of the room added some color to the space, and in the back corner closest to the spring exit was the showering area, the stone floors smooth and a step below the rest of the room.

Corrin placed the gift basket on the table and stretched her arms over her head. "Ready to hit the bath?" she asked, turning around.

"Maybe in a minute," Owain said with a grimace as he sat on the bench, a hand on his middle.

"Still shaken up from the bridge, huh?" she said, pacing the short distance between them and ruffling his hair.

"My father gave me a very anxious stomach, okay?" he grumbled, unshouldering the straps of their bag. "It's not my proudest inheritance, but it's mine, nonetheless."

"Maybe I can make it better," Corrin said soothingly, framing his cheeks with her hands as she bent to kiss him. Owain hummed appreciatively in her mouth, happily surrendering. Her hands drifted to his shoulders as the kiss progressed, her tongue performing a leisurely slow dance with his. It was, he had to admit, comforting, the easy, honeyed affection settling his jangling nerves. Gently, he tugged her into his lap, and she obliged, straddling him as her arms wrapped around his neck. The pressure and warmth of Corrin's body against his pacified him in record time, all traces of tension banished and replaced with soft contentment.

When they finally pulled apart, Owain rested his forehead against hers, a relaxed sigh escaping him. "Once again, your healing powers astound me, beloved," he said, grinning.

With a chuckle, she pecked his nose. "Any time, love," she said, beaming at him. "Think you're better enough for lunch? I don't know about you, but all that walking worked up my appetite."

"A fantastic idea, my princess," he agreed, smooching her again.

Their packed lunch, combined with the goods in the gift basket, made for a filling feast. Corrin knew next to nothing about cooking, so Owain usually prepared their meals; however, she had been practicing with him since the start of their vacation, so she had made today's sandwiches. She might have been a little zealous with the ingredient proportions, but Owain didn't seem to mind, even commenting that the food tasted better because it was prepared by his charming wife, which made Corrin grin from ear to ear, her heart swooning.

"All right," Corrin said as she packed the last of their lunch belongings in their bag, "I'm taking a shower now." She uncrossed her legs and rose from their picnic on the floor. "You're joining me, I hope?" she added with a wink, offering him a hand.

"Absolutely," said Owain, draining his wine glass as he accepted her assistance.

He doubted watching his wife undress would ever cease to entice him. A surge tingled up his spine as her dress went up and over her head, revealing the black undergarment set beneath. He bit at the inside of his lip and busied his hands with removing his tunic, keeping a peripheral eye on Corrin as she folded the dress and placed it in one of the baskets. Gods, she was hot. Smooth skin on full display seduced him with little resistance, and he just couldn't help himself.

"Allow me to assist you, milady," he said in a husky voice as he came up behind her, lips seeking her neck as he tugged at the knot cinching her bra in place.

A coquettish chuckle in her throat answered him, Corrin twisting her hair aside. "How thoughtful of you," she said, reaching a hand back to grip his hair. Once loosened, the garment fell slack, and Corrin shrugged it off her shoulders and onto the floor as Owain nipped at her neck. His hands snaked around her front, pulling her back into him, and she whimpered softly as his fingers trailed up and then brushed delicately, tortuously across one of her nipples. Splaying his other hand across her stomach to press her against him, he traced around her areola, teeth gnawing at the crook of her neck. Corrin's breath trembled in heavy pants beneath the touch, her head lolling back and fingers clenching in his hair. With his right hand busy, Owain used his left to hook a thumb in her underwear, tugging downward. "Nnn, yeah," Corrin moaned, assisting him with removal, allowing the smallclothes to fall down her legs to the floor.

"Why, goddess, you sound as if you need something," Owain purred in her ear, his tone faux-scandalized.

"Don't act like this wasn't your plan all along," Corrin scolded playfully, leaning her head against his.

"You're implying I brought you to this secluded setting to seduce you?" he said, pinching her taut nipple and rolling it between his fingers, smiling in smug satisfaction as she gasped. "I would never do something so devious."

"Liar," Corrin huffed, a grin curving her lips as she tugged at his hair, Owain giggling behind her.

"Such a harsh accusation," he drawled, the sly grin audible in his voice as he pecked his lips along the rim of her ear. He swapped hands, giving her left breast some attention, his right hand trailing down her stomach. "Though I'm far too devoted a servant to ignore my goddess' longing."

"Damn right you are," Corrin complained, her bottom lip pouting as her eyebrows frowned.

The comment caught him off guard, and he buried a giggle fit in her shoulder, composure lost. The moment made her grin, too, though she worried perhaps she had killed the mood. Thankfully, he recovered quickly, his fingers teasing at the threshold of her pubic hair. "Truly you are a goddess worth worshipping," he chuckled, nipping at her neck as his hand slid downward.

Owain had gotten damn good at fingering her. The thought hit her immediately as he dipped inside for lubrication, dutifully glided up again, and found her clit with ease, his strokes falling into a skillful rhythm that stole her breath. Added to this, his left hand continued to palm her breast, and his tongue flitted along the skin of her shoulder as he sucked at it, sending chills surging through her. It felt good, it felt _so_ good. Corrin had always been relatively quick to climax—her personal endeavors took maybe five minutes at the longest—so it was no surprise to her that the excess of stimulation had her melting into him, the foreboding tingle prickling at her extremities. Maybe it was the two glasses of wine fuzzing her brain, however, that made her want to resist. It had taken them hours to get here, after all; she wanted to enjoy this, dammit.

Clasping his wrist to stop him, she whirled around, latching onto his face and crushing his lips before he could protest. Startled, he groaned feebly as she attacked him with almost vicious affection, her tongue clashing roughly with his. He continued to vocalize this shock mingled with approval as her right hand wandered covetously over his torso, her left fisting in his hair, pinning him to her. Plunging her hand downward, her palm curved over his crotch, and Owain strangled a yelp in her mouth that melted into a long, deep moan as she rubbed circles over his bulge. He'd already been half-erect from the start, but the groping propelled him to full attention, his hips rocking little thrusts against her hand. His arms swooped around her, one hand grazing over her ass, the other digging his fingertips into her shoulder blades. As his hands continued to roam over her body, Corrin released him to wrestle with his belt, the pair of them refusing to break from the steamy, lustful kiss in the whole process. His trousers dropped around his ankles, and he struggled to step out of them as Corrin's hand dove down the front of his undershorts with hungry ambition. The assault made him step back a bit to give her more room between them, but he was still trying to get out of his pants, the whole encounter striking him off-balance, until—

With a shared shriek, they toppled backward, Owain landing smack on his ass, his pants binding his ankles, Corrin knocking her knees on the ground as she crashed on top of him, the pair of them banging their foreheads together in the fall. They both winced and groaned in pain, each clutching a hand at their forehead.

"Babe, are you okay?" Corrin asked, blinking back tears as she sat up.

"No…" Owain grunted, sucking air through his teeth, his face squinched in discomfort. "You?"

"I'm all right," she said, climbing out of his lap and massaging her aching knees. Sighing, she added, "Owain, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, beloved," he said, regarding a scrape on the heel of his palm he'd sustained while bracing their fall. He sat up more properly, ruffling his hair, his head throbbing. "I should have paused long enough to undress properly."

Corrin huffed a small chuckle, a sheepish smile curling her lips. "Kind of hard to pause when you have an insatiable wife attacking you," she said, winking at him.

A grin quirked his lips as he laughed. "The attacking was the best part, though," he said, reaching a hand behind her head. Bending in, he added, "Please, attack me more."

They kissed, this time more sweetly, gingerly, aware they were both still a little sore. With the mood cooled, they decided it was probably best to bathe in earnest, so they settled their clothing in the baskets and entered the shower area together. The heat of the water, piped in from the spring's reservoir, felt good on scrapes and aches, a fact they both appreciated with a unified sigh. In their day bag, Owain had packed their toiletries (as well as a change of clothes), so they fell into the routine of washing.

"Here, let me," Corrin offered as Owain scrubbed soap in his hair, nodding at her with eyes clenched shut to avoid runoff. She meshed her fingers into his hair, scrubbing against his scalp in sinfully pleasant circles, and his head sank limply into the touch, a soft moan escaping him. The tension between them hadn't completely diminished, it seemed, which she exploited with relish after rinsing him, drawing him into a liplock. They tangled together beneath the streaming water, steam rising all around them, adding to the sizzling mood between them. Hesitantly, she grazed her hand down his chest, and his nod into another kiss gave her the consent she needed to slide down and curl her fingers around his dick. Owain released her lips to groan faintly as she jerked him in gradual, squeezing strokes, his cock coming alive again in her palm. His breathing fell into a shallow rhythm, each exhale punctuated by a groan of pleasure. Once she was certain he was hard enough, Corrin backed them into the stone wall. Hiking a leg up and around his hips, she pressed the head of his cock against her, parting her labia aside for him.

"Nn, gods, yeah," Owain moaned, arching his hips forward. The angle took a bit of effort, but with Corrin's help and the support of the wall behind her, he pushed inside, both of them sighing appreciatively. Gripping beneath her thigh allowed him to pull her into him, and they rested their foreheads together as they both bucked into each other, the pattering of the shower drowning out their gasping.

Making love while standing wasn't perfect, and they had to readjust a few times, but it still felt incredible: the heat of the water, the coolness of the stone wall behind her contrasting with the furnace of their bodies mashing together, the way his damp hair felt between her fingers; all of it powered the ecstasy of the moment. Corrin was acutely aware of the simmering in her abdomen, but she refused to give in. Not yet, not yet...it felt way too good to stop. More, more, more. Owain moaned her name, making her heart clinch in her chest, inching her closer and closer to the orgasm she was desperately fighting to keep at bay. Leg tightening around him, she thrashed her hips into him, seeking more of that glorious, searing pleasure.

"Ahhnnn, Corrin," Owain groaned, rapidly unraveling. "Seven hells, you feel so good, ahh…"

"I love you," she whispered between gasps. "Owain, I love you so much."

"I love _you_ , Corrin," he replied, pecking his lips across her cheek. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky. My love for you burns so brightly that the sun looks on with envy. You are my goddess, my everything, my light that pierces through the dark shroud of the void around me."

Leave it to her husband to wax poetic with his dick inside her. In a normal moment, it might have struck her as ridiculous, but here and now, with his hips grinding into her, his lips professing honeyed words of longing, the sentiment drove her positively wild. "Nn, more," she begged, her breath hitching with each thrust. "Owain, _please_ , tell me more."

He hesitated for a moment, a huff of breath sounding a bit like a laugh of surprise. Cradling the back of her head, he leaned in. "Yours is a heart akin to the divine, and I am powerless to resist its allure," he whispered in her ear, pressing her back into the wall as they rocked together. "Your body is the temple at which I worship, a slave to your every decree."

"Nnnn, _more_."

"My soul hungers to please you, my goddess of perfection. Without you, I am a warrior of the night, lost in the tempest of this merciless world."

"Ahh, yeah…!"

"But you, my sensuous maiden of light, are the cure for my dark affliction. Inside you, my heart finds relief from the black maelstrom, and through your pleasure, I find fulfillment."

"Owain…!"

"Corrin, your love is a brand on my heart, one that I welcome with rapt devotion."

" _Ahhhn!_ "

Deep and all-encompassing, the orgasm claimed her, her arms quivering around him as pleasure coursed through her body. Her moan came out as a yell, primal and desperate, her hips chasing the luscious friction as she fell to pieces in his arms. All of her prior resistance amplified the release, leaving her convulsing in a frenzy of thrusting and moaning.

"Seven hells…" Owain breathed in her ear, his tone awed as she continued to grind into him. "Corrin, that...oh my gods, that was so hot, holy Naga…"

" _Don't stop!_ " Corrin whined, one hand clawing at his back while the other fisted in his hair.

Taken aback by her intensity, he quickened his pace, which had slowed to accommodate his astonishment. "O-Oh my beloved...you...you are the...the pyre upon which I burn," he said, his voice shaking as he scrambled to keep himself together. Corrin's continued sobs of ecstasy, her hips rutting ravenously against him, didn't help. Fortunately, she didn't seem to mind his discomposure in the slightest.

" _Nnnn_ , yeah... _yeah_ …" she mewled, fingers digging into his scalp.

"Y-Your radiance outshines even... _ahhn_...e-even the...the…"

"Come on, babe, tell me," she whispered, her breath rasping in his ear, a sound that drove him further and further to the edge.

"I-I am the n-night, and you are th-the day, shining...sh-shining...something... _ahhn_ , gods, Corrin, I'm about to come, I can't…!"

"Nnn, yes, _please_ , I want you to!"

Pinning her to the wall, Owain's head pressed hard against hers as the wave crashed over him, reducing him to cadenced gasping and uneven hip thrusting, his mouth hanging open with thready moans. The hot spurts as he spilled inside her and the pulsing of his cock pushed Corrin into another climax, her voice rising to join his in blissful exclamation. As the surge subsided and their hips slowed to a crawl, their lips found each other in a sloppy whipping of tongues and lip-biting, the pair of them charged and amorous. They remained like this for several minutes after, pouring affection upon each other, the soft spattering of the shower accenting the tenderness of the moment.

"Gods, I love you," Owain said against her lips before crashing against them again. "Corrin, you are the most unfathomably amazing woman I've ever met."

Chuckling, Corrin hugged him a bit tighter. "I love you, too. This was so nice, Owain. I'm glad we came here."

He hummed in agreement, cupping her cheek. "Agreed. Though," he added with a sly grin, "we've barely made use of the facilities."

Corrin melted into giggles, resting her forehead against his. "True enough. We should probably wash up and do that, shouldn't we?"

Sharing one final kiss, they disentangled from each other, rejoining the stream of water. Their bodies had cooled over the course of their activity, so the warmth of the shower soothed them both.

"Can I say one last thing?" Owain asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her into a hug, his chin hooking over her shoulder.

"Absolutely, love," Corrin said, leaning her head against his and curling her arms around his to return the embrace.

"You getting into my banter is probably the _hottest_ thing ever," he said with a grin, giving her a squeeze as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

Giggling, Corrin turned her head toward him, adding before stealing a kiss, "What can I say, dear? I just love listening to you talk."

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

Unlike the other springs they'd passed on the way in, their hot spring didn't have a fence, shielded instead by a natural grouping of boulders that guarded the edge of the cliffside. Because of this, they had a gorgeous view from the pool of the valley below and the ocean beyond, adding to the tranquil, relaxed mood of the moment. They sat together in the spring, Corrin's head on Owain's shoulder and his head atop hers, both languid and content.

"By the way, Owain, I forgot to ask you," Corrin said suddenly, curling her fingers into his. He hummed an inquiry before she continued. "I guess it was awful for you that day on the bridge above the Bottomless Canyon, wasn't it?"

" _Oh gods_ ," Owain groaned, a nauseated tilt to his voice, "don't remind me of that. When the word came down we were supposed to jump, I nearly fainted from the very _idea_." He lifted his head and turned to her. "In the end, the only reason I made it over the edge was because Niles pushed me. Unfortunately, that resulted in me falling end over end the whole way down," he said with a grimace, drawing circles in the air with a finger to illustrate his point. "The only reason I didn't vomit all over myself was because I passed out from the terror before I could."

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry," she said, smiling apologetically at him and petting his cheek. "I guess that's my fault, isn't it?"

"Done and past, my love," he said, kissing her nose. "Besides, if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here with you, and that would be a tragedy far worse than any I could fathom."

Beaming at him, Corrin leaned in, whispering, "Agreed."

* * *

 **Note:** Going to be another bi-weekly release for the next chapter, because I'm a bit behind. Apologies!


	8. Day 9

**Note:** For anyone who is interested, a friend and I started an Odin/Corrin Discord channel! It's a very small channel where we just talk about our love of the ship. If you'd be interested in joining us, shoot me a PM, okay?

* * *

 _Here in Paradise With You_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Day 9

 _My Chosen One_

With long, groaning sigh, Corrin collapsed face first on the bed. Drenched in sweat, she lay against the mattress, attempting to regulate her breathing. The hours before dinner after their typical siesta were dedicated exclusively to their S.T.A.R. regimen, and while she _was_ improving, muscle memory making each task easier bit by bit, she still felt completely drained by the end of it all and sore in far too many places.

"Congratulations on another successful workout, beloved," Owain said as he sat on the bed beside her. He was just as sweaty, probably just as drained, but he had a way of masking it better than her. It would've been obnoxious if it wasn't so endearing. "You've finally caught up to my usual pace."

"You're saying...you've been taking it _easy_ on me before today?" she wheezed, turning her face toward him.

"Well of course," he said, far too casual for her liking. "You obviously needed the lighter workload, so I had to tailor our routine to your weaker needs."

No longer endearing, all obnoxious. "'Weaker needs?'" she repeated, rolling into a seated position.

"Don't worry, my love," he said, his smile bordering on smug, "with my help, I'm sure you'll be the second-strongest person in the army."

"If you're implying you're the first, then you're full of it," Corrin said with arched eyebrows. "I can think of several people who could outpace you."

He sighed, a hand on his chin. "Hmm, true; Effie could probably twist me into a pretzel," he relented with a frown. "Well, still, there's more to strength than sheer muscle power. What I may lack physically, I more than make up for in intellectual and magical prowess."

"And I'm still behind you in these areas, am I?" she said, leaning to the side on one arm.

"By the smallest of margins, my dearest," said Owain, indicating a miniscule gap between his fingers. "After all, as your chosen hero, I _need_ to be stronger than you. How else can I protect you?"

"Yeah, you remember I can change into a dragon more than double your size, right?" she said, her expression deadpan.

"A formidable—and totally awesome—trait, my draconic cherub, but fate still demands I find a way to outshine you. It's really not my fault, I promise."

"Oh, you smug piece of—" she said, cutting off her thought as she launched at him, fingers skirting up his ribs. Owain shrieked in full falsetto as they tumbled backwards, Corrin tickling his armpits, her upper body pinning him down. Despite the aches of their workout, she found the strength needed to overpower him, but she couldn't maintain it for long, Owain retaliating with a shout of triumph as he freed an hand and shimmied it up her torso. She cried in protest as his fingers wriggled up and down her sides, and she fell over sideways to use her foot to pry his arm away. This proved unwise, because he latched onto her thigh and groped at it, reducing her to hysterical giggling. Pivoting her body, she tried to assuage him with a kiss, but he thrashed his head, denying her attempt to diffuse the situation in her favor. However, the close proximity to his face allowed her to fondle the back of his neck, which made his shoulders shrink upward immediately. This millisecond of slack allowed her to straddle his chest and pin his arms, her hands clamping at the crook of his neck and digging into his clenched armpit.

"AHA—truce, truce—AHHAHA— Corrin, please, I give, _I give!_ " Owain pleaded, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Snorting in victory, she slid back onto the mattress. "Looks like I'm the strongest now," she said with a gloating smile.

"A-Always, beloved," he said, sitting up again. He bent in and pecked her cheek, one hand cupping the opposite side. "You are my mighty dragon princess, chosen by the gods to restore peace to the realm."

"I think I'd settle for only being chosen by you," she said, turning to him, biting at her lip with a flirty look in her eye.

Owain hummed, leaning in. "You would choose me over the gods?"

"Every time," Corrin whispered, connecting her lips with his. When they separated, she sighed, rubbing at her shoulder. "Ugh, I'm even more sore now. I need a soak."

"You could do that," he said, fingers slowly hooking over her shoulder, "or I could give you a post-workout massage." He gave her muscle a slow roll to illustrate his point.

"After you just got finished tickling me? I'm not that naive," she said, grinning wryly at him.

Chuckling, he kneaded her shoulder a few more times. "I promise, it's a genuine offer. It's actually good for the muscles after so much activity."

She considered it for a moment, her eyes half-lidded. "All right, why not," she said with a shrug, glancing up at him. "You always make excuses to put your hands on me, so I might as well put them to work," she added, winking at him as she pulled her tunic over her head.

"I can't help it, I'm a hands-on kind of guy," he remarked, stripping his own shirt off his body.

"Wait, why are _you_ undressing?" Corrin asked with a confused frown, mid-unbuttoning her shorts.

"Because you're not the only one who worked up a sweat," he said matter-of-factly, shucking his pants off as well. "Plus they'll just get in the way while I work."

"Why do I get the feeling this is all just a ruse for sex?" she said, gathering their clothing together and strolling over to the dresser to deposit them.

"I mean, I wouldn't say I'm _opposed_ to that happening…" Owain admitted, eyebrows dancing at her.

Corrin giggled as she returned to the bed. "Massage first, then we'll see," she said, winking at him. She sprawled out on her stomach, facing the pillows, and Owain climbed over her to start with her legs. With firm pressure, he smoothed over her calf, running down her leg hand over hand in slow, dragging movements, and Corrin groaned gratefully into the mattress. "That feels _so good_ ," she whined, her voice muffled.

"Your leg muscles are all knotted, beloved," he remarked, frowning as he worked. "Perhaps we should stretch more before we start."

"Whatever you say, just don't stop what you're doing," she said, a tiny moan of relief escaping her as he kneaded a particularly tight spot on the back of her left calf.

He continued his work with a placid smile, the corners quirking every time Corrin groaned in approval, which was often. Once he'd smoothed out her left leg, he bent it up at the knee to massage her foot. "Holy Naga, your feet are tough," he remarked, frowning as his thumbs dragged from the center arch to the palm of her callused foot.

"That's because shoes are evil," Corrin sighed, turning her head to one side.

"So you've told me," Owain chuckled, rubbing circles along the bridge of her toes. "Can you even feel any of this?"

"Mm, yeah, I can, if you press hard like that," she said, humming contently.

Despite how thick the skin was on the soles, he was surprised how soft her feet were. Then again, he did seem to recall her using some sort of exfoliant on them in the shower, so he supposed it made sense. All of the soaps she used had the same fragrance, that same lavender and chamomile scent that made his heart flutter, and he was surprised to learn she made them herself. One of her maids at the Northern Fortress, Flora, taught her the process, she had said. Corrin was hopelessly undomestic—they'd had burnt breakfast on more than one occasion, not to mention excruciatingly bitter tea that he choked down only because she looked so upset for ruining it, and even when chopping vegetables, she always did so unevenly, and she managed to slice her finger twice before he taught her the proper technique. So hearing she had knowledge of soap-making was truly a shock, one he honestly found charming. He loved finding these little secrets about her: her love of romance novels, her proficiency at the piano, her violent fear of insects—each discovery made him love her all the more.

"Why do you dislike shoes so much?" he asked, curious if this was another one of those loveable idiosyncrasies.

"I told you, they make my feet feel cramped and sweaty," she said, folding her arms and resting her chin atop them.

"Well, yes, but I'm fairly certain that's a universal annoyance," said Owain as he switched sides and started on her right leg.

"I don't know, I guess...well, I never really needed to wear them in the Northern Fortress, so I just...got used to not having any," she said, her head tilting in thought. "I can't explain it, but I just don't feel right wearing them. I can tolerate sandals because they're open, but boots and other closed shoes just make me feel uncomfortable and anxious."

Owain nodded, hands squeezing a knot in her calf. "You're anxious a lot more than you let on, aren't you?"

It was a genuine question, his voice full of concern, and Corrin considered it for a beat before she responded. "I guess," she said, her eyes lidded. "I've always been...I guess what you would call introverted. Gunter and the others always encouraged me to be more outgoing, but to be honest, I just got better at hiding my anxiety. I felt like...if smiling and acting like I wasn't afraid or nervous made everyone feel better, then it didn't matter if I was full of doubts. Most days, I can handle it; even though I'm perpetually worrying after one thing or another, I use it push myself forward. On days I can't, I tend to keep to myself, try not to let it spiral into an anxiety attack." She paused, the silence heavy between them. "You know, you helped me when I was having one once."

"Hm?" he hummed, frowning, stopping mid-stroke down her leg.

"You might not remember, but there was a day, about a month into our stay in the Astral Plane, where my anxiety was very high," she said, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to rest her head. "Nothing terrible had happened, and I remember at the time I was actually relieved because the Nohrian and Hoshidan forces were finally starting to get along. But for no reason at all, I woke up that day feeling uneasy. The more I tried to ignore it and go about my day, the worse it got. Eventually, I ended up under the border wall awning on the southwest side of camp, curled in a ball, trying not to break completely."

Owain paused, his hands slipping away from her leg. "...It was raining that day," he said quietly.

She huffed a surprised, pleased chuckle. "You do remember."

* * *

In for three...Hold for two...Out for five…

She repeated the mantra as she struggled for breath, her hand on one of the support columns the only thing keeping her on her feet. Her breath trembled as it spilled out of her, hot tears stinging in her eyes. The dread ate away at her, pressurizing her chest and squeezing her throat. It was going to be okay, it was going to be okay, just breathe...In for three, hold for two, out for five. She couldn't hold the next inhale, and the breath escaped as a sharp sob. No no no. Keep it together, don't break, don't break. The barracks were on the complete opposite side of camp, and in this state, she couldn't make it without someone noticing. She had to get this under control first. Swearing, she grit her teeth. She hated this. There was absolutely nothing wrong, yet here she was, on the verge of falling apart. Defeated, her hand slid down the column as she dropped to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face in the space between them. Tears came easily enough. Maybe if she let it happen, let it run its course, she'd find relief from the panic that churned her insides. So she gave up, allowing herself to succumb, her sobs searing her lungs.

Time became irrelevant. She didn't know how long she sat there; maybe it was minutes, maybe it was longer. Not that it mattered much to her at the moment. Through the haze, she heard rainfall commence, thunder grumbling in the distance. Fitting, she thought. The sky was crying along with her. She didn't know whether to take it as a comfort or a mockery.

Sighing, Odin exited the records hall, rubbing at his stiff neck. He enjoyed perusing the camp's library, researching magic, history, and whatever else suited his fancy at the time, but perhaps a three-hour stretch was a bit too long to sit in one place without moving. Unfortunately, he didn't have long to contemplate this issue, because when he had paced a fair distance from the building, the sky above him opened up, an early spring deluge, seemingly from nowhere. He swore, glancing about in a fluster. The border wall's covered corridor was closer than the hall, so he darted toward it, one arm bent over his head in a fruitless attempt to shield from the rain. Safely under the awning, he sighed. Dusting his hair of excess moisture, he glanced out over the grounds, the curtain of rain casting a pall over the camp.

A quivering inhale cut through the sounds of rainfall, and he turned, his expression shifting with surprise when he spotted Corrin several feet from him, curled in on herself at the end of the corridor, her body leaning against a pillar. For a moment, he considered approaching, but with further thought, he hesitated. His past conversations with the woman hadn't exactly gone well. Sure, she had agreed to help him name his legendary pose, Shadow Glitter, but upon later reflection, he realized she had been annoyed at almost every single exchange. Perhaps he wasn't someone she'd like to see, trapped here by the rain. Still, he'd been asked by no less than a dragon god, her father (a fact he lamented he had to keep secret from her), to look out for her. So maybe, even if she disliked him, he had no choice but to engage her.

His first step halted when a low wail hit his ears, his eyebrows rising. Was...she crying? His stomach dropped. His mother had told him once it was unwise to disturb a lady when she was upset. Then again, she'd only said that because he had been worrying after her, so maybe that advice was a little biased. They were stuck here together, anyway, and she'd probably be cross with him if he spied on her private moment of melancholy, even if it was unintentional. More than anything, though, something about the sound of her voice, quaking with anguish, made his chest draw tight with an unfamiliar ache. This perplexing feeling propelled him forward.

"L-Lady Corrin, good afternoon."

Her head whipped around, and an invisible dagger twisted in his heart. Her expression was startled, but more than that, her cheeks were pink and wet, her eyes glossy. Turning away for a moment, she palmed at her eyes, a fact he pretended not to notice. "O-Odin, hello," she said, glancing over her shoulder at him. She cleared her throat, apparently unsatisfied with the raw quality of her voice. "Hiding from the rain?"

"I am indeed," he said, cautiously taking a few more steps toward her. He paused, chewing at the inside of his lip. "Forgive me if I'm intruding on your solitude. I can leave you alone if you'd like."

She turned at the hip to face him this time, the surprise registering on her expression, and then it transitioned into a smile; it was sad and hollow, and he instantly didn't like it. It made him antsy, made him want to do something, _anything_ , to brighten that smile. After all, that was his job as a chosen one, right?

"It's fine, Odin," she said, shaking her head. "Please, come sit with me," she added, indicating the spot next to her.

Corrin sighed as he closed the gap between them and seated himself on the edge of the stairs beside her. The interruption stalled the diffusion of her anxiety, leaving it simmering below the surface. It wasn't Odin's fault, though, so there was no sense in being annoyed with him. After all, she'd been unfairly unkind to him in the past, something she had discovered was a common occurrence for him. It made her feel guilty for contributing to this trend. Odin wasn't a horrible guy; he was always full of energy, and he never seemed down about anything, even when others were unfriendly to him. She actually liked that about him. Sure, he was a little odd at times, and she still had moments where she didn't understand what he was saying, but she was willing to work on that. It was the least she could do after being so rude to him before.

"It would seem the Astral Plane follows the same perennial habits as the real world," he said suddenly, his focus forward, staring into the downpour beyond their sheltered seat.

Blinking, her brain whizzed to piece together what he meant, her face brightening in recognition after a few seconds. "Nn, yeah," she said with a nod, facing forward as well. "Even though time moves faster here, it still follows the seasons. A rain like this is pretty normal for early spring."

Odin hummed in agreement, his head bobbing slightly. Neither of them spoke after that, the sounds of rainfall filling the awkward silence. Corrin's anxiety festered the longer they sat there, watching the rain. He was being abnormally quiet. Maybe he did notice her crying after all, and she had made him uncomfortable. Honestly, what must he think of her? Between her curt treatment in the past and him catching her in the middle of an anxiety attack, he must think she was unstable.

All her worry must have shown on her face, because when he turned to her, his eyebrows tipped upward. "Lady Corrin, are you all right?" She looked up at him, startled out of her spiral, and he glanced away, cheeks flushing. "M-My apologies, it's not my place," he said, wringing his hands. "It's just that you...uh...I-I didn't _mean_ to notice, but it seemed like you were upset earlier, so I just... _augh_ , what am I thinking, you don't have to tell me anything!" His face dropped into his hands. "Please, forget I said anything," he added, his voice muffled.

Corrin blinked, taken aback by his behavior. Unexpectedly, a laugh escaped her, followed by an eruption of giggles that had her covering her face, unable to stop. She didn't know why, but something about his stumbling made her incredibly happy. It was honestly endearing, because he looked so genuinely concerned and then equally embarrassed afterward. The whole string of emotions was so dramatic and unmistakably Odin, and in that moment, she realized maybe a bit of Odin's bright energy was just what she needed.

Eyebrows furrowing, Odin folded his arms on top of his knees, sulking. He was used to people mocking him, but not usually to his face. "I'm glad you could find some humor at my expense, I guess…" he mumbled.

Shocked, she reached across and placed a comforting hand on his bicep. "No! No no no, Odin, please, I'm not making fun of you, I promise," Corrin apologized, smiling more earnestly. "I can't explain it, but just now, you made me really happy." She beamed at him. "Thank-you."

Cute. The word leapt instantly to the top of his mind. Her smile, it was cute. It made him blush, his heart suddenly pounding. Nervously, he ruffled his hair, trying to shake off this reaction. "I'm...glad I could be of assistance, then," he said, grinning meekly at her.

Corrin hugged her knees to her again, traces of that adorable smile still lingering on her face. "I'm sorry. I was feeling pretty down today for some reason. So when you found me, I was sitting here, stressing about all my doubts and failings as a leader."

"But...you're a great leader, Lady Corrin," said Odin, the look of indignance so sharp in his expression that she couldn't help but giggle again, her eyes creasing with her smile, making his heart leap again.

"I'm glad that you think so, but really, my lack of experience at this shows some days," she said, her eyes falling to the ground, her smile fading. "I'm always worried that's going to cost someone their life one day. Or else I'll make some mistake, and the army will lose faith in me, or question why someone as young as me is in charge and not Xander or Ryoma. They both say I'm the one who should lead this army, but…" She sighed, leaning back a bit. "I just don't think I'm strong enough to do it. I don't feel confident in my decisions lately, mostly because I'm always second-guessing myself." Pausing, she turned to him. "Sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you with all of this."

"Not at all," he said, shaking his head. "The mantle of leadership is a heavy burden to bear; I'm happy to ease that for you, even if it's just with a listening ear."

"I appreciate it," she said with a kind smile.

Odin frowned, obviously thinking, and then he looked up at her with a sincere expression. "Lady Corrin, would you mind if I told you a story?"

She hadn't expected that response, but she instinctively nodded. "Sure, Odin," she said. Folding her arms atop her knees, she turned her body inward to face him. "That sounds nice, actually," she said, smiling encouragingly.

Grinning, he turned as well, crossing his legs as he did so. "In my homeland, there was a young woman who, like you, had leadership thrust upon her by fate," he began. "We were all apart of a militia group, defending local territories from brigands, and her mother and father were the leaders of that group. However, they unfortunately died in a conflict with a neighboring country, and even though she was young, everyone turned to her as the rightful successor. She had to convey strength at all times, even when she had none to give."

"Did you know this woman personally, Odin?" Corrin asked, her eyes reflecting her genuine interest.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he said proudly. "She was a very dear friend to me, as close as family, you could say. Because of this, she divulged to me many of the same worries you just expressed. She feared her age and inexperience would reap catastrophic consequences. One day, we lost her brother in a skirmish, and shortly after, she told me she was no longer fit to lead our group. At that time, I gave her the same advice I'd like to give you now, Lady Corrin." Their eyes met, and the smile he gave her was so tender that she honestly forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. "You're not alone. There are people all around you who want you to succeed, and if you reach out to them, I know they'll help carry the weight. Put your faith in them. Even if you have doubts, you are still much stronger than you realize. You just have to believe in yourself."

When had she started crying again? The tears slid down her heated cheeks, her trembling heart soaking in every word. In that moment, she took back every single unkind thought she had ever had about Odin. He might be a little strange, but deep down, he was without a doubt the sweetest man she had ever met.

"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry," he said, his hands coming up in a panic. "You're crying again; I made it worse didn't I?"

"No, you didn't," Corrin said, wiping at her eyes as she grinned from ear to ear. "That...That was beautiful, Odin. I really needed to hear that. Thank-you so much."

With a small smile, Odin nodded at her. "You're most welcome, Lady Corrin. I hope that my tale has lifted your spirits at least a little."

"More than a little," she said. A sudden urge struck her, and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out. Leaning over, she hugged his neck, startling him, judging by the flustered sound he made. "Thanks to you, I feel much better," she said in his ear, resting her head on his shoulder.

Timid arms responded to the embrace, circling around her with enough looseness to still be considered friendly but just a touch more pressure to be more intimate. "I'm glad," he said softly. "Should you ever need a friend to vent to, don't hesitate to call on me. I'll make any sacrifice for you—even my time."

* * *

"I didn't know it at the time, but that was the day I started to fall in love with you," Corrin admitted, turning her head on the pillow to face him as best she could. "Until that day, I never took the time to notice how kind a person you are. I wish I had done so sooner."

"When it happened is irrelevant, only that happened," Owain said with a fond smile, returning to massaging her leg. Chuckling, he added, "To be honest, I think that might have been the start for me, as well."

She hummed, grinning broadly. A tranquil, affectionate silence followed, Owain focusing on his work and Corrin enjoying the sensation, both of them content. Her eyebrows tensed as a thought occurred to her, however, and she turned back to him. "That day, the story you told me. It was about Lucina, wasn't it?"

With a chuckle, he nodded. "It was indeed," he confirmed. "The two of you shared a similar responsibility to destiny, as well as similar uncertainties, so I thought it was appropriate."

"The two of you are really close, huh?" she asked, uncrossing her arms and relaxing them beside her body again.

"We are. After we lost Morgan to Grima, we were each the only family the other had left. So we shared a strong bond. So much so, that some started to wonder if the two of us would wed."

Corrin's head lifted in surprise. "I thought you said Lucina is interested in women?"

"She is," he said, shifting his focus to her foot. "However, no one outside our family knew that at the time. We were all a little too busy surviving to worry about romance." He paused, glancing up at the ceiling in thought. "To be honest, she was only just opening up about it when I left to come to this world." He chuckled as he thumbed against her heel. "I wonder if she ever told Cynthia about the hopeless crush she had on her."

"You'll have to ask her when we return," Corrin said, giggling, which made him beam with mischief for anticipated teasing. "So did you ever address the rumors about the two of you being a couple?"

"Heh, I did indeed. I killed them in the simplest way possible: I told them all there was no way I could marry a woman with a cooler sword than me."

Corrin burst with laughter, a hand coming up to cover her face. "Y-You're aware that's precisely what you did, right?"

"Alas, I did," he sighed in faux-lamentation. "I've doomed myself to covet my wife's weapon forever."

"Such a tragedy."

"Isn't it?" said Owain, laying her leg on the mattress again. "All right, beloved, time for your back," he said, shifting onto his knees and straddling her thighs.

"Mmm, _yes_ ," Corrin groaned and she moved her hair aside. "I was hoping you would."

"I'm more than happy to caress every inch of you, my love," he said, bending forward to kiss the crown of her head.

"I'm more than happy to let you," she said, shifting on the pillows for a more comfortable position. She felt his fingers fiddling with the strings on her bra, and she grinned, her eyebrows rising. "Or are we skipping straight to the potential sex at the end?"

"This will just be in the way," he said as he parted the garment aside.

Corrin paused for a beat, a devious smile curling her lips. "Well, in that case, there's no sense in keeping these, either," she said, sliding from underneath him and hooking her thumbs in the sides of her underwear.

"Uh...I'm not _complaining_ , but it's not necessary," Owain said, his eyes following the motion as she slipped out of the smallclothes and lay down again, deliciously naked beneath him.

"Mm, I think it might be," she said as she settled again, still grinning.

"If you'd rather forgo the massage entirely…" he said, trailing off as his hand grazed from the small of her back, over her ass, and continued dangerously low.

"Nope, that part is important," she said, wriggling her hips away from the advance.

Owain huffed in annoyance. "Work before pleasure, I suppose," he sighed, a grin quirking his lips when she giggled below him.

The first pass of his hands from the base of her spine up to her shoulder blades coaxed a moan so loud out of her that his heart cartwheeled in his chest. He smoothed over her with even pressure, her outcries of approval sending shivers through him, his skin prickling with goosebumps. All the sounds beneath him were too close to the ones he loved hearing while pleasuring her, and it made him twitchy, wishing he could move his focus lower.

"That feels so nice, gods…" Corrin sighed, arching into his touch.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," he said with a grin. "I'm always happy to indulge my goddess."

"Mm, yeah?" she hummed, tilting her head toward him. "Just how much are you willing to indulge me?"

He bowed down and brushed his lips against her back. "Depends on what you ask of me," he said, pecking a few more kisses against her skin.

A playful, sultry chuckle answered him. "Well, you did say you'd caress every inch of me, didn't you?" she said

Shifting off his knees to lie beside her, he continued smooching down her spine, his fingers tracing over the curve of her ass. "Is there a particular inch I should focus on?" he teased, his fingertips gliding downward.

"Nn, possibly," she said, her voice going breathy with anticipation as she repositioned her legs and hips in a more open, accessible posture.

Light, teasing brushes against the lips of her vulva made her shudder, her groan feeble and huffy. Lips, hot and smooth, pressed against her shoulder as he taunted, fingers drawing tantalizing strokes along her labia. It was intentionally beguiling, meant to rile her up, and he got the desired result as she kegeled and twitched against his fingers, impatient whimpers punctuating each pant above him. With another kiss against her shoulder, he finally relented, sliding slowly into her, her breath hitching and then dissolving into a satisfied moan. He was more than accustomed to touching her like this, but the different angle made for an interesting challenge. It made that ridge along the front wall harder to rub against, but conversely, her clit was far easier to locate in this position. His hand curled under and started to thrust, his index finger pressing against the nub as his middle and ring fingers disappeared inside her. More pleased moans egged him on, and he grinned, loving every single one. He honestly enjoyed doing this for her, relished the way she quivered and keened, her hips grinding against his hand. Slick fingers slipped over her clit as she started to build, and as she hit the plateau and came beneath his touch, he whispered soft words of encouragement, only stopping when her groans gave way to mewls of bliss.

She sighed contentedly as his lips met hers, enticing him back for more every time he meant to break away. Her hand came up to mesh into his hair, a gentle plea to keep him, so he surrendered to the lazy, enamored exchange. "So you're taking me now, right?" Corrin said against his lips before brushing against them again.

"Only if my lady desires it," Owain replied, smooching her in return.

"She does," she said, her hand gliding slowly down his body and resting at the waistband of his undershorts. "She absolutely does."

Stripped and settled, he groaned into a sigh as her fingers curled around his cock, stroking him gently in preparation. He was already half there, all her previous vocalizing seducing him, but the extra bit of stimulation had him hard in her palm in no time at all. "Actually," he said, biting his lip after a particularly wonderful squeeze of her hand, "if you're interested, seeing you like this has given me an idea for a new position to try."

"Oh?" Corrin whispered, intrigued. "By all means, love."

With a grin, he rose to his knees, his fingers grazing along her back. His hands framed her hips as he instructed her to raise them, and, realizing what he was going for, she lifted onto her hands and knees. It took a bit of adjusting for both of them, but when he pressed inside and worked a few thrusts to slide all the way in, it was apparent all the effort was worth it. Corrin lowered her front half toward the mattress, her fingers clenching in the sheets as Owain rutted into her, his hands digging into her hips to keep her raised against him. The backwards positioning came with different sensations for both of them, and the way they both gasped with each motion indicated the enjoyment was mutual. Groaning, he slammed against her with more intensity, hands reaching to claw desperately against her sides. He was aware the moment her second orgasm claimed her, and _seven hells_ , did he love that she could do that and without much difficulty. It made her buck back into him in fervent need, moaning in a frenzy of breathless lust and delirium, completely overtaken. In all honesty, if he focused, he could come like this in the space of a minute or less, but Corrin's continued sobs of ecstasy made him greedy, desperate to know if he could push her over the edge just once more.

It all just felt so amazing. They fell into a rhythm that perpetuated itself without mental effort, fueled by carnal urgency, both consumed by basal instinct. Burying her face in the mattress, Corrin screamed in desperation, the waves of pleasure constant and sharp, as if she were trapped in an unending climax. Owain swore behind her, his hips pumping faster, surging her into another spike as he groaned in succession, cock pulsing inside her. Lungs on fire, they slumped against the mattress, Owain coughing between gulps of air and Corrin sobbing so much from the excess of stimulation that tears pooled in her eyes. Once breathing came easier, they launched into an embrace, declarations of adoration expressed between blubbering. It was poignant and joyful and so full of love that neither of them cared that sex had reduced them both to an emotional puddle of kisses and cuddles and tears. In that moment, all they knew was love, and to be honest, that was enough for them both.

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

"Owain?"

The query was soft in the darkness, Corrin's body warm in his arms as they snuggled for sleep like always. He hummed in response, drowsy from the light doze she pulled him out of, and he smooched her forehead and hugged her a bit tighter to him.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me."

"Never," he said immediately, his fingers tangling in her hair. "I am yours for eternity. I have always been yours, Corrin. From the very moment I first drew breath in another world."

"No matter what happens, I want to be by your side," she said, nuzzling against him. "Even if this war takes us through all seven circles of hell, I want to be with you."

"Of course," he said, fingertips petting soothingly against her scalp. "You have nothing to fear, beloved. You and I are bound by fate itself, and there is nothing that can sever that bond. I am, and always will be, your chosen one, and you mine."

"Forever?" she whispered, her nose grazing against his, her breath hot against his lips.

"Forever," he said, closing the gap.


	9. Day 10

**Note:** FINALLY, this is ready. Been a rough few weeks, busy with life, writer's block, and just, blech.  
Also, it's pretty late to mention this, but Owain is uncircumcised. Not meant to be a big deal, just a detail I've never mentioned.

* * *

 _Here in Paradise With You_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Day 10

 _Yours to Command_

The heat of the day made the ocean a refreshing escape, and Corrin pumped her legs as she paddled forward to the designated point. With fluid grace, earned from their many practices over their time on vacation, she cut through the water, only surfacing for breath as needed. In probably her fastest time to date, she reached the boulder a fair distance from the shore, brushing her hair from her face before glancing up.

Seated cross-legged on the rock, Owain tilted his head, beaming at her, all teeth. "Perfectly executed, my love," he said, offering her a hand. "I think I can safely pronounce you a capable swimmer."

Corrin grinned as she heaved herself onto the rock and sat beside him, her legs dangling over the edge, her feet in the water. She leaned back against the warm surface to catch her breath, water dripping from the tips of her bangs as they clung to her face. "I couldn't have done it without your excellent coaching, babe," she said between pants, winking at him.

Owain barked a laugh and hauled her into a hug, smashing his lips against her forehead as she giggled. They sat in silence, his arm around her shoulders holding her close and his head resting against hers, the sounds of the waves all around them as they stared toward the shoreline. It was warm and content and so comfortable that she wanted to bottle the feeling forever. The touch of his skin against hers, the taste of saltwater lingering on her lips, the cozy sensation of the sun on her damp skin, the waves lapping at her ankles; all of it was a balm on the creeping melancholy in her heart, centered around a fact neither of them wanted to face but inevitably could not escape.

"I guess the worst part of this is it means our vacation is almost over, huh?" Corrin said softly, pressing further into him with a sigh.

Owain hummed and smooched her forehead again. "True, our first big adventure together is nearing its end, but it's only the first of many." He unfolded his legs and lowered his feet into the water with her, turning toward her with a tender smile. "After all, though we'll return to the tedium of responsibility, we'll still be together at the end of every day. Nothing will change that, Corrin." Bending in, he nuzzled her nose with his. "So rather than fret about the conclusion of this chapter, we should focus instead on making it a finale to remember."

She kissed him, her hand sliding across his face. Once again, he knew just the words to soothe her. "You're so amazing, Owain," she said, stroking her thumb against his cheek.

Chuckling, he winked at her. "I don't suppose you could say that to a few people for me, could you?" he teased, leaning into her palm.

"Absolutely," said Corrin, beaming at him. "As many as you like."

"I'll hold you to that, beloved," he said, planting another smooch on her.

"I guess we should head back soon, huh?" she said, looking up at the position of the sun. "It's getting close to the hottest part of the day."

"Nn, yeah," he agreed, glancing up as well. His expression twitched with mischief, and he turned to her. "Fancy a race back to shore? As one final test?"

Corrin arched her eyebrows, her grin sly. "What do I get when I win?" she asked.

"Oh- _ho_ , all right," Owain said with a challenging chuckle. He raised a fist to his mouth, brow creased in contemplation. "Loser...has to make lunch?"

" _Bo_ — _ring_ ," Corrin said in a singsong tone, kicking her feet under the water. "Besides, we both know you'll do the bulk of the cooking because I burn everything," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I see, the lady demands a more compelling prize," he said, his grin broadening. "Loser...has to fulfill any request for the winner for the rest of the day, no questions asked."

"Hmm... _any_ request?" she said with a wry smile, nibbling at the corner of her lips.

Owain blinked, surprised, and then he chuckled and leaned into her ear. "You are positively insatiable, you know that?" he whispered, voice deep and sultry. Nipping at her ear, he added, "It's absolutely delicious, and I _adore it_."

"All right, let's do this," Corrin said with a wink, sliding off the rock and back into the water.

"Prepare to be amazed, my princess," he said, joining her in the ocean. "For your husband was a veritable fish in his youth! I spent many summers cavorting in the waves off the coast of Ylisstol!"

"Let's see you put your gold where your mouth is, then," she said with a grin.

"Whenever you're ready, babe."

With a shout of, "GO," they were off, propelling off the rock like fired arrows. To be completely honest, she wasn't that invested in winning this competition; no matter the outcome, the result would be mutually beneficial, and she was certain he knew that, as well. Despite this, she couldn't help but play into the excitement, her arm and leg muscles screaming at her as she darted through the water. To her complete surprise, she was the victor, Owain about an arm's-length behind her as she waded up to shore.

"So much for you being a fish," she wheezed, holding at a stitch in her side as Owain trudged through the shallows to join her.

"Well...it has been quite a number of years since I last exercised that title," he reasoned, doubling over with his hands resting on his knees. Grinning up at her, he added, "Looks like I'm your willing slave for the rest of the day."

He was far too agreeable about his loss, which was suspicious, given his competitive nature. Considering they'd had friendly battles over everything from completing chores the fastest to preparing the best tea, Owain a sore loser every time, her victory was suddenly questionable. "...You didn't _let_ me win, did you?" Corrin asked, eyebrow rising.

"Wh...What?" he said, expression incredulous. "Not at all! I was obviously no match for your adept natation! Owain Dark would never yield in a competition with his dazzling bride!"

His defensive bravado betrayed him, and he knew it, too. With a shrewd smile, she paced to him, fingers resting against his breastbone. "He would if it meant getting ordered around by said bride," she said, her head tilting with provocative intrigue.

"He does admittedly enjoy submitting to her will," said Owain, leaning in with a wry grin.

She pressed a hand to his lips to block the advance, grinning at him with bedroom eyes when he whimpered in protest. It wasn't a genuine complaint, though; she knew he loved this game, and that knowledge only enticed her to take more control. "Then I suppose I have no choice but to oblige him," she said, tracing a finger against his bottom lip. Trailing downward, she tipped his chin slightly, inching closer into kissing range. "Perhaps if he behaves, he'll even be rewarded," she whispered, her words buzzing against him.

Breath trembling, he swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "H-He will endeavor to earn your approval, milady," he said.

With a satisfied chuckle, she released him from her smoldering gaze, swinging around with casual indifference. "Come along, dear. You have things to pack before we can head home," she said over her shoulder, combing her fingers through her damp hair as she walked away.

Shuddering, Owain gaped at her, biting at his bottom lip. Holy Naga, he loved this. Having his normally-gentle, cheerful wife assert dominance just _did things_ to him that he couldn't explain. It made his heart drum in his ears and his palms sweat. Spending the afternoon at her beck and call resonated arousal into his very bones.

"Owain."

Sharp and testy, she uttered the name like a command, and he jumped, torn from his sudden fantasy. "Y-Yes, milady, as you wish," he said, swiftly closing the gap between them.

An impish grin curled her lips as he approached, his shoulders hunched in penitent urgency. Under normal circumstances, she couldn't imagine being this demanding, but something about the contrite look in his eye and the shift in his confident demeanor encouraged her to push forward. Maybe she just liked that he liked it. Whatever the reason, as he followed at her heel, she couldn't contain the rush it gave her, biting back her excited smile.

This was going to be fun for them both.

* * *

"As requested, our beach things are de-sanded and on the windowsill drying," Owain said as he draped his arms over the top of the short stone wall that separated the shower side of the bathroom. "I've also conquered the dishes from lunch, and I have clothing set aside for you, my love."

Standing in the stream of water, Corrin turned to him. His gaze downward, fingernail scratching at the stonework, he obviously wanted something. She planted her forearm in the gap between his arms, leaning in as he glanced upward. "Was there something else?"

Grinning meekly, he glanced away. "Well...I was hoping you needed assistance with showering next," he admitted.

With one finger, she drew a line from his Adam's apple to the tip of his chin. "I suppose you've behaved enough for that," she said, her smile indulgent and sultry.

Beaming, he joined her in the shower, coming up behind her, his arms encircling her as his chin hooked over her shoulder. They stood together in the stream, Owain pecking little kisses against her neck in the silence. Hesitantly, a hand slid upward, his fingertips brushing against the bottom curve of her breast, testing the limit. Corrin swatted the back of his palm, sharp but not intending harm.

"You haven't earned that," she said cooly. His disappointed whimper in her ear curled a smile on her lips, and she broke into a giggle, leaning into him. "Sorry, was that too much?"

"Not at all," he said, grinning against her cheek before smooching it. "Please, deny me, I love it."

"Hee, all right. I just wanted to make sure," she said, turning inward to steal a quick kiss. "I'm still trying to find the balance in all this."

"We can stop, if you like," said Owain, giving her a squeezing hug. "I've said from the beginning, if you're ever uncomfortable, don't continue on for my sake."

"No, I want to," she said, touching his arms so he would loosen his grip and turning to face him. "I know that you really, really enjoy this, and that makes me so happy to do it for you," she said, smiling at him as she petted his cheek. "It just doesn't come naturally to me, so I don't want to be so harsh that I unintentionally upset you."

"If ever you do, I'll inform you immediately," he said, hands framing her hips. "You have my word on that." They drew together for a series of kisses, his thumbs rubbing affectionate lines against her hip bones. His eyebrows furrowed as a thought struck him, and he pulled back. "You know what we need? A code word."

"A code word?" Corrin said, giving him a perplexed frown.

"Exactly," Owain said, a grin creeping on his face, one of the sorts he had when forming a wild idea. "A code word. If either of us feels troubled with something that's happening, we say the word, and all activities come to a halt."

"Hm, that's a good idea, actually," she said. "What sort of word do you think it should be?"

Frowning, he tapped his thumb against her hip, clearly thinking. "It should be something neither of us would normally say during this...Something so clearly out of place that it couldn't be misconstrued…" With a chuckle of realization, he grinned. "I've got it: Missiletainn."

"Missiletainn?" Corrin said, her nose wrinkling with her frown. "Your sword from Ylisse?"

"The very same!" said Owain, his excitement building. "The sword to which my hand was wed, my trusted companion on the battlefields of my homeland! It kept me safe in many a heated moment, so it's only fitting that it do so in a different sort of heated moment."

"I don't know, dear," Corrin said, frowning to one side of her face. "Shouldn't it be something short, that way you can say it quickly and stop things?"

His face fell a bit, sulking. "Hm...you're probably right...Well, do you have any suggestions?"

"Um...maybe a type of food? That's a pretty unlikely category to come up."

Sulk deepening, he shook his head. "That's _boring_ ," he grumbled. "Our love is a firestorm, resplendently outshining all else in this dismal world! Our code word should reflect that splendor!"

Corrin broke into giggles, her hands rising to his shoulders. "I guess I can't argue with that," she said. They paused, both pondering a solution. Her eyes fell on a point on his right arm, more for a direction to look than for focus, but as she stared, an idea surfaced in her mind. "Owain," she said, fingertips tracing against his bicep, "what did you say the mark of Naga was called again?"

"The Royal Brand of the Exalt?" he said, eyebrows troubled. "What about it?"

"Would one of those words work?" she asked, looking up at him. "It's something that's special to you, and they're all relatively short."

"Yes…" said Owain, grin emerging again. "Yes, that's it! It's perfect! A term befitting our thrilling romance, with bonus personal correlation! Our code word shall henceforth be: Exalt!"

"Works for me," Corrin said with a chuckle. "Now then," she said, eyes lidding as she shifted into a more subdued smile, "we should finish here and dry off." She slid a finger down his jawline. "That code word needs its limits tested."

* * *

"So then, what does my lady require of me now?" Owain asked with a wink as he toweled his hair. They'd emerged from the bathroom, but neither had bothered to dress yet, both aware that clothing wouldn't be necessary for what lay ahead.

Smile mischievous, Corrin stepped into his space, leaning in. Lips ghosting against his, she said, "On the bed, eyes closed."

"Of course, my princess," he said with a nod, and he did as she commanded, hands lacing together on his stomach as he settled against the pillows.

She took a step to join him, but then she paused, her brow creasing in thought. Grinning shrewdly, Corrin paced to the kitchen instead, retrieving a long dishcloth before returning to him. "On second thought, this is better," she said, lifting his head and wrapping the cloth around his eyes.

"A blindfold? What for?" Owain asked with a puzzled frown.

"Because someone has a habit of peeking without permission," she said as she tied a knot on the back of his head.

With a meek chuckle, he relented, "I...admittedly succumb to the temptation, you have a point."

"Well, this way, it won't matter," she said, smoothing the rag in place. "All right. Comfortable?"

"Yes, milady."

"Good," said Corrin, fingers feathering down his neck. With a low drop in her voice, she added, "Because you're mine now."

Owain bit the inside of his lip, a small whimper of excitement escaping him. The inability to see heightened his other senses, his skin prickling with anticipation as Corrin straddled his lap and sat on his thighs. Where would she begin? Not knowing, not _seeing_ was inexplicably titillating, and as her fingernails skimmed over his chest in wavy S's, he swallowed, desire stringing him taut.

"Absolutely beautiful," she said with an admiring sigh, brushing back up his chest with the backs of her fingers. "You're almost too pretty to tease." Bending in, she dragged her tongue along one of his nipples, grinning when his breath hitched loudly. " _Almost_."

Chest heaving, he let a groan spill out of his open mouth as her tongue flicked around his areola, his continued exhales punctuated by this same pleased sound. His voice only grew louder when her hand came up to fondle the other nipple, and he hummed behind clenched teeth as she licked rapidly against one and pinched the other. He lolled his head back on the pillows, his neck arching as he pointed his chin at the ceiling, thready moans slipping out of him one after another. When she gently nibbled against the pert tip, he shuddered, toes curling with a crackling sound and a deep groan stuttering out of his chest. It was all well and _so nice_ until she nipped with a little too much force, making him wince sharply.

"Ah, ah, Exalt, Exalt, not so hard!" he said, grimacing.

"Sorry," Corrin said, fingers rubbing a few apologetic strokes against the offended nipple. With a seductive chuckle, she added, "I guess I get a little carried away when it comes to biting you."

"My shoulders are well aware of this fact," said Owain, grinning.

"Is that a complaint?" she asked, tracing across the mottled collection of hickeys that were her handiwork.

"The opposite, my lady," he said, grin broadening.

"Do you know why I enjoy it so much?" she asked as her lips pecked across his shoulder, searching for an unblemished patch of skin.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"It's because it lets me claim you," she said, a hand sliding up into his hair. Selecting a spot near the base of his neck, she drew her tongue against it. "I want everyone to know that you're mine."

"Mm, yeah…" he breathed, hand reaching to cup the back of her head.

She gripped his wrist, wrenching it away and pinning it to the bed. "Did I give you permission for that?" she asked in a suddenly testy voice.

His breath hitched, followed by a deep groan. "Please, my princess, forgive me," Owain said. "I forgot my place for a moment."

"We can't have that," she said, collecting his other wrist and capturing it beside his head. "You need to behave if you want to be rewarded."

Her teeth clamped against his neck, and he heaved another moan as his wrists clenched against her grip, her firm hold on him a delight he never knew he wanted. As she sucked another mark onto him, he whimpered, his cock twitching against her stomach, awakening in the face of her assertion over him. By the time she was finished, he was fully erect, jabbing at her in need.

"My my, someone likes that," Corrin whispered. Scooting back, she dragged her finger over his cock, gently tugging at the foreskin and rippling a shudder through him. Her grin quirking, she wrapped her palm around him. "More?" she cooed.

"Ah, please…" he groaned.

"You need it, don't you?" she said, thumb teasing against the head.

"Yes...gods, please, my goddess, I need your touch so badly."

She gave him a slow pump, just once, just enough to make his breath catch. Afterward, she paused, waiting, until he whimpered and wriggled beneath her.

"Ahn, more," he begged, trying to buck into her hand. "Please, more, I _need it_ …"

"So desperate," Corrin chuckled with a devious grin, holding loosely at his cock as he worked eager little thrusts against her. Giving him a squeeze, she started a gradual rhythm, and Owain melted beneath her with a groan of satisfaction. He continued to mewl as she slipped up and down, hungry cries for more spilling out of him. They hit the right tempo, and his keening grew more urgent, hips matching her thrusts as he pleaded, yes, please, just like that, gods. It was plainly obvious he was building toward the apex, his abdomen drawing tight as his body tensed in anticipation. His voice shook, ears ringing with the climb, grinding into her palm with fervor, up and up and up and—

Suddenly, there was nothing, and it took him a few seconds to realize what had happened: Corrin had pulled her hand away.

Whining, he looked down at her, but the blindfold made this effort fruitless. Her sly giggle told him this was an intentional denial, and he roared in frustration, head whipping back against the pillows. He whimpered as the edge slipped away from him, all the effort crumbling until he was left aching, the need pulsing in his veins.

"You poor thing," Corrin teased, her voice dripping with seduction. "It hurts, doesn't it? You need me to fulfill you, don't you?"

" _Yes_ …" Owain hissed, rocking his hips upward, desperate for friction.

"Be a good boy and ask me for permission then," she said, fingernails raking against his hip.

"Nngh, _please_ …" he wailed, voice quaking. "The ache is unbearable, like fire under my skin. Corrin, I'll be good, I promise, _please_ …" He sobbed, trembling with longing. "Please, I need it, I'll be good, _I'll be good_ …"

"You need it?" she said with a huff. Her finger brushed against the trail of pre-cum trickling out of him. "Who do need it from?"

"Mgh, you, princess, please, from you," he said, desperation consuming him.

" _Good boy_ ," Corrin said as she curled around his dick again.

"Ahh, gods, yes, please, _please!_ "

The eagerness in his voice made her grin, so to reward him, she jerked upward again, a gasp and a sigh of rapture greeting her. In mere moments, he was back at the threshold, sobbing and begging as she worked her palm over the head in a delicious flow of strokes. The pressure escalated, ripping moans from his lungs as his body arched into the attention, thirsty for each slide.

"Ahh, almost, please, don't, almost, _almost!_ " Owain pleaded in a frenzy, hips working in time with her hand.

"I won't, babe, come for me."

"Ah, _ahhhhhh_ …!"

With a heave, he climaxed, spurts streaking over her hand and across his abs, his voice warbling as his mind seared with white-hot bliss. Corrin milked him through each wave, her hand firm and steady as he quivered and striped up his torso. Finally depleted, he collapsed against the mattress again, spasming and sweating, his breath rasping with small croons of contentment. He felt her clamber out of his lap, only to return a moment later, something damp and abrasive scrubbing against his stomach, which he quickly deduced was one of their used bath towels. She cleaned the mess in seconds and then climbed over his legs to lay beside him, and her fingers fiddled with the knot of the blindfold before she removed it.

Beaming at him, Corrin petted his face as he opened his eyes, squinting against the change in light. She leaned in and pecked his cheek, and when he rolled to press into her, she happily accepted him in a snuggling embrace. Her fingernails scratched lovingly against his scalp as she peppered him with kisses, whispering loving affirmations between each one. Shuddering, he whimpered into her touch, trying to regulate his breathing.

"That wasn't too much, was it?" Corrin asked softly, rifling her fingers through locks of his hair.

Owain buried his face in her shoulder, a pitiful wail echoing in the hollow created between their bodies. " _I love you_ …" he sobbed in a tiny voice.

Corrin erupted with giggles, hauling him into a deeper cuddle as her leg draped over his. "You're so adorable," she said, coaxing him to meet her gaze and gently kissing him. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Owain."

"What about you?" he asked, eyebrows tipping upward. "You had fun too, right?"

"Oh, _lots_ ," she said, nuzzling his nose. "I can definitely see myself getting used to this."

With a whine of appreciation, he burrowed into her again. "You are unquestionably the greatest wife in all the realms," he said, his voice muffled.

"And you're the sweetest husband in all the realms," said Corrin, snuggling her cheek against him. "Because of that, I can't resist giving you everything you want."

"You spoil me, beloved," Owain said with a huff, smooching her shoulder.

"Only because you deserve it," she said, capturing his lips. She hummed contently as he welcomed her tongue in his mouth, swirling lazily with hers in comfortable affection. The silence that followed as they shared deep, tender kisses was warm and amorous, leaving them both floaty and sated. Yawning as they separated, Corrin wiggled the blankets from beneath them. "It's time for a nap," she said, indicating to him he should follow her example.

"You're sure?" he asked, joining her underneath the comforter. "I wanted to repay you for such an amazing experience."

"Later," Corrin said, snuggling into him. "Right now, I just want cuddles and sleep."

Arms drawing around her, Owain kissed her again. "If that's what my princess desires, then that's precisely what she'll get."

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

Corrin's eyelids tensed, and with a groggy groan, she opened her eyes. The afternoon sun drifted in through the windows, casting stretched shadows of objects across the floor. Owain clung to her, his head against her sternum, ear pressed in, most likely to listen to her heartbeat. Sleeping naked together meant they were glued together with a sticky layer of light sweat, and she peeled one of her arms from him to bury her fingers in his hair. She petted him in peaceful silence, enjoying the sound of his breathing against her.

"Mm, my love…" he muttered softly, and after a few seconds, Corrin concluded he was talking in his sleep. Lips pressing against the crown of his head evoked another delicate groan out of him, and his arm clenched more tightly around her.

Grinning, she snuggled him closer, meshing her fingers in his blonde tresses. Once they were both awake, they had their afternoon exercise routine to begin, but all of that could wait. For now, she wanted nothing more than to enjoy the sweet sound of her gentle husband's breath against her chest and the comforting warmth of his skin against hers. She loved him more than words could convey, and the serenity of the moment endeared him to her all the more. The man who stepped through time twice to be her hero, her prince from another world.


	10. Day 11: Part 1

**Note:** _FINALLY._ I apologize this has taken so long to update; I was sick a few times in October, plus I had a few burning one-shot ideas that pushed this chapter on the backburner. Really, the only way I was able to get it out was because of an eleventh hour decision to split the day into two chapters. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Here in Paradise With You_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Day 11: Part 1

 _Summertide Salacity_

"It looks like there's a festival in town today," Corrin said as she selected a seashell from the tidepool with a serene smile and handed it to Owain to add to their collection. "I saw some stalls going up on our way to the beach this morning."

"Indeed!" he said. "I overheard it's for a local deity, celebrating the advent of summer. Supposedly, they wear garb similar to Hoshido for it. I think there's a shop where you can rent them for the evening, too."

"Ohh, that sounds fun!" she said, sitting up. "We should do that!"

Beaming, he took her hand. "Of course! We should still have the funds for it. Especially since we're returning home tomorrow."

Corrin's face sank a little, and she nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I guess we can afford to splurge today, huh?"

He gripped her chin, stroking his thumb against it. "I told you, don't focus on our departure, beloved," he said, grinning softly at her.

"I know, I know," she said, giving him a sad smile. "Focus on making today fun instead."

"Precisely," said Owain, pecking her nose. "In any case, did I ever mention there's a country in my homeworld that has customs that mirror those in Hoshido? They even have yukata like the ones at this festival as well."

"Really?" Corrin said, head tilting with interest. "But didn't you say your world is probably far in the future from now since Hoshido and Nohr are considered myths in Ylisse?"

"Perhaps it's a remnant, carried on through the waves of time? Who can say? Though I've found no mention of any of my familiar history in Nohrian libraries."

"I love hearing all your history stories," she said, scooting closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "In a way, they sound like fairy tales, all your stories of Hero-Kings and Divine Dragons."

"I assure you, the Hero-King Marth was no fairy tale; I happen to count him among my ancestors," Owain said, puffing out his chest with pride. "And the Divine Dragon Naga is the goddess that blesses our household."

"So you've told me, but it still has a fabled aspect to it all," she said, poking his abs to make him deflate in a huff.

"Just you wait! When we return home, I'll take you to see every mural, painting, and landmark made in homage. You'll have to beg their forgiveness," he said sourly.

"I'm just teasing you, Owain," Corrin said, giving his shoulder a playful shove as she stood. "I'll look forward to our date in the future, though," she added, winking at him. "Now let's head back so we can investigate this festival."

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?" Owain asked, tilting his head with a slight frown. "We probably won't have a chance to come to the beach tomorrow, so this is our last visit."

She nodded. "It's all right. We've been here a few hours now, and I think we've gathered enough seashells for everyone, right?"

"I think so," Owain said, hefting their bag in one hand. He grinned at her. "You've hand-selected one for every person in the army, I think."

"Well of course," she said, hands on her hips. "It wouldn't be fair to only bring back something for my family. This way, everyone can get a souvenir from our trip. After all, they helped pay for it."

"And that, my love," he said, standing and closing the gap between them, "is why you are a phenomenal leader. Your magnanimous nature is the key to your grace."

"It's not _that_ amazing of a gesture, Owain," Corrin said with a giggle, tucking her hands at his hips as he smooched her forehead.

"I disagree," he said, pulling her into his arms. "The fact you made sure each one suited the destined-receiver, from shape to color, is proof you care deeply about everyone. It's why you're so adored, beloved."

Corrin blushed, a small smile curving her lips. "I just wanted to say thank-you in some way, that's all," she said, looking at her feet.

"And that consideration is positively charming," he said, holding her chin. "I'm just glad I claimed you for myself before someone else could."

"Because my feelings don't play into that at all," she said with a wry grin as she leaned in.

"Of course they do; it just means I'm twice as lucky," he said, grinning.

Their lips connected for a tender moment, and Corrin melted completely against him, sighing contently. Being together like this, having silly conversations, was her favorite thing about their vacation, and even though they'd have to sacrifice time for their respective duties when they returned, they'd still have moments like this as much as possible. Of that, she'd make sure.

Most of the shops closed in the early afternoon for a few hours, avoiding the hottest part of the day, so they returned home for lunch as usual. This phenomenon paired perfectly with a midday nap, which they typically enjoyed together. Today, however, Corrin insisted they should do the bulk of their packing first, that way they could enjoy tomorrow to the fullest. Once that job was completed, they settled in for their usual downtime, eventually dozing off in each other's arms. When they awoke two hours later, Owain insisted they could use their afternoon S.T.A.R. jog to investigate the festival.

Corrin grumbled, burrowing under the covers. "Do we really have to?" she griped. "It's a festival and the last full day of our vacation, let's skip it."

"Miss one day and it takes a whole week to recover, beloved," Owain said, like this was a mantra drilled into him, which it was. She whined underneath the blankets, and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her over the top of them. "Oh, the agony that is a daily exercise routine! However will my dearest love survive such cruelty from her husband?" He rolled back and forth with her as he spoke, his tone dramatic, ignoring the giggled protests from beneath the comforter. "To subject her to such horror is a fate worse than death itself! My poor wife, how it pains me to inflict this burden upon you!"

Corrin wriggled free enough to get to his stomach underneath, lifting his shirt and blowing very forceful raspberries against it. He yelped, laughter in his voice as she continued this process, fingers squirming toward his ribs. A wrestling match ensued, blanket flailing as he tried to get at her, giggles and more blaring raspberries underneath. She climbed on top of him and pinned his arms and legs, giggling as he floundered to break free with chortled protests. As her grip weakened against his struggling, she shifted focus, tracing her tongue, long and slow, against his stomach. His jostling quieted, especially when she licked further, pecking kisses in between lengthy drags of her tongue. She worked her way up, kissing and laving her tongue all the way, until finally, she poked her head out from beneath the covers and grinned at him, savoring the blush in his cheeks and the hazy look in his eyes.

"I propose a different exercise routine today," she announced, smiling down at him with bedroom eyes.

Owain snorted, eyebrow rising. "It's not nearly as much of a workout as you think it is, babe."

"Not with that attitude," Corrin said, winking at him.

He chuckled, arms surrounding her. "All right, then. In that case, we usually begin our routine with stretching."

"Does this count?" she asked, sitting back, flipping her shirt over her head, and raising her arms high to remove it entirely.

Grinning, he scooted back against the pillows into a half-sit. "It's a fair start, though you missed something," he said, eyes flicking to indicate her bra.

"What's that you're always telling me during our jogs?" She straightened, one hand coming up to obscure her face in mimicry, her voice deepening. "'Pace yourself, beloved, don't overdo it.'"

Owain burst into a belly laugh. "I-Is that supposed to be me?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Of course, who else would I be but the darkest of mages, the prince of shadows, lover of all things verbose and grim?" she continued, cheeks dimpling with her toothy grin.

"It's a fair imitation, but you omitted that which I love most, above even the darkest of tales and tomes," he said, his smile shrewd as he removed his shirt and tossed it aside.

"And what's that?" Corrin asked, eyes lidding with her smirk.

"You," he said, bending in to capture her lips.

They fell immediately into a passionate kiss, his arms circling around her and tugging impatiently at her bra strings. Once that was removed, Owain lifted her, grinning against her lips at her squeak of surprise, and he let them tumble to the side with him atop her. Greedy hands tugged at bottoms, leaving them both bare as the kiss continued, and he rolled off her just enough to give his hand access to her. Corrin sighed a moan as his fingers worked their way into her, and she did so louder when he latched onto the nipple nearest him. Suction against her chest felt nice, and combined with nimble fingers dipping in and sliding up against her clit, she was soon pulsing with need and burying her fingers in his hair.

"Ahh...no fair, you're the only one getting a workout," Corrin said, grinning when he lifted his head.

"This is just the warm-up, my princess," he said, licking against her nipple as he looked up at her.

"Then let's warm-up together, shall we?" she said, sliding from beneath him. Sitting up, she paused for a second, thinking. "Actually, turn towards me," she instructed, pivoting to face toward the foot of the bed as he did so. Before he could ask her what she was doing, she wrapped an arm around his thigh and pulled it over her head, popping his dick in her mouth. He let out a startled yelp but soon relaxed into the attention, letting out a gentle groan. His cock was mostly soft, but she could feel the twitches of hardening as she swirled her tongue around it. It was actually kind of hot, feeling his dick awaken in her mouth. When he was midway erect, she pulled back to comment, "You can keep going, you know."

"Mmm, r-right, sorry," Owain sighed, snapping back to attention. He reached to continue where he'd left off, but a thought made him hesitate. "How about this instead," he said, pulling her body toward him and tucking his head between her legs.

The long lick against her clit paused her mouthwork, and she moaned around his cock as she repositioned her legs around him, his head resting against her bottom thigh and her other hooking over his shoulder, effectively straddling his face. They both fell into their own activities, Corrin sucking with more fervor, the head of his cock prodding against the inside of her cheek, and Owain burying his tongue in her vagina, trading off between lapping inside her and up against her clit. Occasionally, one of them would pause to enjoy the other's technique, moans muffled by body parts still in mouths.

When he slotted his mouth around her, his tongue in perfect position to lap against her nub, Corrin shivered, the twinges of climax starting in her toes. As the pressure built, she consumed more of him, his cock tickling at the back of her throat. Oddly enough, it didn't cause her to gag, so she took him entirely, lips twitching around him to grin when he sighed a long groan in reaction. His moans grew more urgent as she engulfed him, tongue drawing along the bottom, and his voice rose in pitch until finally, he spilled into her mouth, Corrin swallowing bit by bit as she continued to suck him dry. Once he was finished, he was left crooning, whole body twitching, and Corrin released him with a sultry giggle.

"You okay over there?" she asked with a teasing lick against his tip.

There was a sudden flurry of motion, and before she knew it, he had turned around and dragged her onto her back, his mouth cupping over her vulva and tongue lashing ferociously over her. His intensity only amplified how good it felt, his fingers digging into her thighs as he gripped them to box his ears. It was no surprise when she came with a loud gasp, his tongue flicking against her clit as her legs twitched around him. He followed through to lap fervently at the entrance, claiming every ounce of her orgasm as his prize while she convalesced in the afterglow. With a warm breath against her labia that made her shiver, he backed off, panting lightly.

Corrin propped on her elbow, one hand holding at her forehead as she sighed with bliss. "I think our warm-up went a little overboard," she said, grinning at him. "Not that I'm complaining."

Owain huffed a snicker. "Honestly, I could probably still manage a workout, if you're interested," he said with a sly smirk, eyes lidded.

"Really now?" she said, eyebrows raised.

"With a bit of provocation, absolutely," he said.

"Then please, let's provoke," she said, sitting up on her knees.

They came together for a kiss, both kneeling on the mattress. Though they both tasted like the other's body fluids, neither seemed to care in the moment, succumbing to a thrall of passion. Owain's hand curled around his dick, stroking himself back to attention as Corrin cupped the back of his head and let her other hand trace over his chest with covetous affection. A few minutes of this was all he needed, a hand at her hip signaling her to ease back on the bed. Pulling her by the legs toward him, he sank into her, the pair of them sighing in contentment. He gripped her thighs as he started to pump, sitting upright to work with more tenacity. Corrin's legs encircled him, thrusting forward to meet him, and the two gazed at one another, both gasping and groaning in time.

"I love you," she breathed in a quiet voice. "I love you so much, Owain."

"I love you, too, Corrin," he replied as his hips rutted into her. "Every whit of me, into the very center of my being, is devoted to you and you alone."

She moaned, grinning. "You know I like when you talk like that," she said. "Especially like this."

"But of course, my sensuous goddess," Owain said, beaming seductively at her. "It's a kink I love to indulge."

Sitting up, she pushed a hand against his chest. "Then let me get some exercise and you indulge me," she said, forcing him into a seat and straddling his lap.

"By all means, love," he said, framing her hips as she started to ride him. Biting back a groan, he continued, "To serve your carnal desires is my favorite calling."

"Nn, yeah," Corrin sighed, gripping his shoulders to aid her rocking. "You're such a good devotee, babe," she added with a grin.

"Because you deserve it, my goddess of light," he said, staving off another moan. " _Ahn_ , your benevolence makes w-worshiping you a— _ahhh_ —a delight, and as your servant I-I'm hu— _uhnnn, that's good_ —h-humbled to be your ch-chosen one."

She didn't know what she enjoyed more, his banter or how he struggled to maintain it, but it was delicious, all the same. "Do you know what your goddess loves most of all?" she said, considering him with a lidded gaze.

" _Mmm_ , p-please, tell me."

"To hear you come and chant my name," she said, fingers sliding along his jawline.

"Nngh, yeah?"

"Yeah," she whispered. She picked up the pace, thrusting him deeper inside her, and his voice quavered and broke, hands clinging tightly to her. "I need it, more than anything else."

"Ahhh, C-Corrin, _ah_ …"

"That's right, just like that," she said, eyes smoldering.

"Corrin... _hnn_ , Corrin, yeah," he panted, breathing quickening.

"Come for me, love. Let your goddess know you adore her."

"Uahh, Corrin, _gods_...Corrin, almost, Corrin, mnn…!"

"Come on, Owain. Just for me, come for me, Owain."

" _Ahnn_ , Corrin, ah, Corrin, _Corrin!_ "

His head lurched back as he moaned, breathy and loud, hands convulsing on her hips as a climax so powerful he could feel the strain in his balls wracked his body. His cock pulsed, nothing to give but still fully enthralled, the grinding against her inner wall coursing hot pleasure through him. Somewhere in the midst of it, she said his name, and seven hells, she was obviously coming, because all her inner muscles started to squeeze him in such an amazing way that he practically yelled her name in response. The whole ordeal was only thirty seconds at most, but that was an eternity in the fever of orgasm, the rhythmic rise and fall capturing them both in ecstasy.

Trembling, he leaned them back against the pillows, Corrin slumping onto his shoulder. They sat in silence, regulating breathing and quivering, exhausted but content mewls shared between them. Both were sweating, the exertion taking everything out of them.

"That... _guh_ ," Corrin wheezed, steadying her breath, "that enough of a...workout for you?"

With a huff of weak laughter, Owain nodded. "Y...Yeah," he said, coughing and gulping more air. "I...I'd say that was...S.T.A.R.-approved."

She giggled, chest still heaving. "Good, because I'm not doing any more today," she said, pecking her lips against his neck.

Grinning, he wrapped his shaking arms around her, turning to smooch her forehead. "I love you, Corrin."

"I love you too, Owain," she said, snuggling into his neck.

* * *

The festival was only just beginning when they arrived, food stalls bustling with activity, the smell of various foods simmering over cookfires filling the air with a cacophony of aromas. The farmer's market was in full-swing, selling primarily fruits and other things you could eat on the go, so they each purchased a peach as a post-sex pick me up, wandering down the aisles of stalls hand-in-hand. Hydrangea, sunflowers, and dahlias adorned every doorway, sill, and canopy, a large archway of them leading to a square for dancing. Locals and other tourists milled about, most dressed in colorful yukata for the event, their varied patterns a delight for the eye. In one corner of town was a row of festival games, things like target archery, goldfish scooping, and ring tosses. At the end of this corridor, they found a large shop, a sign out front prominently advertising, "Festival Yukata Rentals Here!"

"It looks like there isn't a line yet, so do you want to change for the festival?" Corrin asked.

"An excellent idea, beloved," Owain agreed. He grinned, his hand coming up to his face in trademark fashion. "Ah, yukata. Seeing such garb reminds me of the last time I wore one, in an Outrealm back home."

"I don't think you've told me this story," she said, smiling with interest.

"It was a chance encounter, to be sure! That bold color, that striking pattern...it was truly a legendary garment, surely once worn by the Enigma King himself!" he said with a nostalgic timbre in his voice. "I was truly a sight to behold!"

"I'm sure you were staggeringly handsome as always, dear," Corrin teased, winking at him.

He laughed, giving her hand a squeeze. "Alas, my union with that legendary garment was fleeting; the purchase price was far too rich for my aching blood."

"So you only got to wear it for a little while, then?"

"Indeed! Apparently it was because I won some contest, though I don't recall entering one."

Corrin giggled, curling around his bicep. "Maybe they could tell you have a winning personality just by looking at you," she said, beaming at him.

Grinning, he bent in and nuzzled her nose with his. "You're a gift, you know that?"

"Hee, of course; you remind me every day," she said, trading another nose-kiss with him. "Now come on, let's see if they have something to rival the Enigma King for you."

"One can only hope, beloved," Owain said, following as she pulled him along to the doorway.

The shop was spacious, racks of yukata arranged in rows for perusing. A few attendants and other tourists were scattered around the room, a small cluster around the changing room curtains in the back. As they stood in the entrance, a woman, dressed in a white yukata with butterflies scattered on it and a red obi approached them.

"Welcome to Anna's Cloth and Tailoring!" the ponytailed red-head said with a bright smile.

Owain made a strained noise of surprise in his throat, which he tried to play off as a cough when Corrin eyed him peripherally. The bizarre phenomenon that was the family of merchants truly was everywhere, even in a Deeprealm, it seemed.

"Today only, we have a special discount on renting from our vast collection of yukata for the festival!" Anna continued, smile unwavering. "Please, allow me or one of my sisters here to help you with all your preparations for today's event!"

He glanced around the room as Anna turned her attention to converse with Corrin; true to her word, there were multiple Annas in various spots around the room, aiding other customers in various ways. It always unnerved him when there were multiples of them gathered together like this, especially because he was certain every one of them was the same as the last: a crafty businesswoman, out to make the largest profit possible. He suddenly had a feeling of dread deep in the pit of their wallet.

A tug at his side brought him out of his musing, and he turned as Anna led Corrin away from him, chattering excitedly about how Corrin's skintone was _perfect_ for a choice in the back, instructing one of her sisters to assist Owain. Another Anna, this one in a green, floral-patterned yukata with a blue obi, approached him and dragged him by the arm to the men's section. At a glance, he could tell most of the male yukata were much more subdued in pattern compared to the female ones, which admittedly perturbed him; he liked bolder fashion statements. With some coercion, he selected a deep navy yukata with a vertical lines pattern in gold thread and a bright yellow obi, hoping that bit of flashiness would sate his lust to stand out. Once he was dressed behind the curtain, he sighed at himself in the mirror. It wasn't nearly as visually interesting as he hoped, and definitely not as amazing as the Enigma King's attire, but it would have to do. Corrin would like it, at least, so that was enough.

It took much longer for Corrin to dress, so he spent his time studying a rack of zori sandals, eventually selecting a pair for himself. Just as he was starting to get bored, zoning out while staring at the wall, a hand tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned.

He thought that by this point, he was used to how beautiful Corrin was, but she continued to find ways to steal his breath. He gaped at her, his cheeks flushing with color. Her dark blue yukata had a light blue hydrangea pattern, a real one matching it pinned in her hair, which was put up in a messy bun on top of her head, her bangs hanging in her face as usual. In one hand, she held a blue circular fan, the lacquered paper embossed with a wave pattern, and in the other, a drawstring bag made from the same cloth as the yukata dangled from her fingertips. The obi around her middle was yellow like his, meaning that in a way, they matched.

She gave him an anxious look when he didn't say anything. "Does it look bad?"

"Wha? No! No no no, not at all," Owain flustered, his blush darkening a shade.

"Aww, you two look great!" the first Anna said as she approached them. "Now, here's bill for the rental fee, just take it to the counter over there," she said, handing Owain a slip of paper. "Have fun at the festival, lovebirds!" With a small wave she turned and walked away, on to the next customer.

"I'll pick out some shoes while you pay, all right?" Corrin said, indicating the rack of sandals.

Nodding, Owain headed for the pay counter, digging their gold purse out of their bag on his shoulder. Another Anna, this one in a sky blue yukata with sunflowers on it and a pink obi, stood by a cash box, and he inhaled. Time to brace himself for the most painful part.

"Thank-you for your patronage today!" Anna said, taking the slip of paper from him. "All right, let's see, your total is…"

Owain glanced over at Corrin, who was happily selecting a pair of zori. She looked so cute that it made him momentarily lose focus, sighing wistfully. It was almost a shame he'd only get to see her like this once.

"Is that your wife over there?"

Startled, Owain turned back to Anna, who was smiling politely at him. He fumbled a nod. "Um, yes ma'am, it is," he said, rubbing awkwardly at his neck.

"I bet you two are honeymooners, then, am I right?" Anna said, grin broadening when he nodded again. "In _that_ case, I should tell you about the other deal we're running for the festival, perfect for couples! If you decide to _purchase_ both yukata, we'll throw in all the accessories for free and even wave the dressing charge! Yukata make a lovely souvenir of your trip."

He spared another glance at Corrin and then turned back to Anna, whose smile was unnervingly pleasant. Frowning, he furrowed his brow. "...How much?"

The corners of Anna's lips twitched, and she reached for the nearby abacus. "Let's see...two yukata, one men's and one women's...subtract the accessories...multiplied by our festival discount percentage...carry the two…" Her fingers flicked counters at a rapid pace for a moment, and then she reached for a quill and jotted on their slip of paper. "For you, I think I could offer you this."

Owain took the paper as she slid it across the surface, and he blinked several times at the sum scribbled on the page. "This is a _discount?_ " he said in an aghast tone.

"Oh, absolutely," Anna said, smiling patently. "It's nearly half our usual rate."

Thinking about that many figures doubled made his head hurt. Rubbing at his neck, he looked over at Corrin again. She was turning to admire her completed look in a full-length mirror, a pleased smile on her face. He did some mental math; even with this purchase, they'd still have plenty leftover to enjoy the festival. With a nod of determination, he turned back to Anna. "They say the goddess of fortune favors the bold," he said with a trademark grin. "Consider it a deal."

"That happens to be my family's motto, sir," Anna said with a devious smile. "Now, if you'd be so kind…" she said, opening the cash box and extending her palm for payment.

It probably wasn't a smart investment, but he'd find a way to make it work out. As he counted out gold on the table, the tantalizing thought of undressing her from the outfit later tickled in his brain. Maybe they could even find a way to roleplay such an activity...Before that, though, there was the festival. With luck, he'd make this an incredible final night of their trip.

* * *

 **Bonus Ending:**

"What time do we need to return the rental?" Corrin asked as they trotted down the aisle hand-in-hand.

"Actually, your brilliant husband struck an incredible deal on purchasing our attire outright," said Owain, a hand gripping his chin for a dashing pose.

"A...Are you serious?" she gasped. "Owain, that was probably way too expensive."

"On the contrary! With my prodigious bartering skills, I cut the asking price in half," he said, which wasn't a total lie, so he ran with it. Smiling more softly, he added, "Besides, you look so lovely that I couldn't resist seeing you wear it more than once."

Cheeks pinkening, she glanced away, a grin dimpling her cheeks. "Well...I suppose we can call it a souvenir, right?"

"Precisely what I was thinking, my love," Owain said, winking at her.

"All right then," Corrin said, "what do you say we have a little friendly competition at some of the games?"

Grin challenging, Owain chuckled. "You're on! By night's end, you'll be so dazzled by my skill, you'll fall in love with me all over again!"

Leaning in and pecking his cheek, she replied, "I do that every day, anyway."


End file.
